Siempre París
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: En París, la verdad avanzaba. Algo pasó, un error o un engaño, y ya sabemos de que modo estallan las tormentas más silenciosas. Dos corazones rotos que intentan arreglarse para volver a la normalidad sabiendo que algo paso en aquella ciudad. El centro de todo. La ciudad del amor convertida en una triste historia ¿o no?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Level-5**. Selene House, Saly Sharp y los respectivos OC como sus hijos que aparecen en esta historia, son de **mi propiedad.**

**Pareja:** Axel Blaze x Celia Hills.

* * *

_**Siempre París**_

_Prologo_

Ciudad Inazuma, Japón.

Colgó el teléfono, cansada del incesante pitido de llamada que no llevaba a ningún lado. No le cogería el teléfono, le había dejado clara su decisión, le había dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir en aquella llamada del día anterior. Así, de buenas a primeras. Como un jarro de agua fría sobre ella. Sin esperárselo. Sin que su corazón se lo esperará. Y como tan ingenuo e irreal que sonaba, esperaba que lo aceptará. Sin pelear por al menos una explicación. Recordaba que todo estaba bien. Intento memorizar por enésima todo lo que hasta ahora había vivido antes de aquello. Era cierto, no iba a negar que llevaba una semana raro, diferente. Sus te quiero sonaban apagados, tristes, incluso casi le pareció adivinar en el matiz de su voz como si llorará. Ingenua dedujo que sería por la distancia, por lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Era normal.

Él estaba en París y ella en Inazuma.

Una relación a distancia costaba, más cuando dos personas que se querían tanto como ellos, de la única forma que solo entre sí se entendían, debían estar separados. Eran muchos kilómetros, era mucha distancia. Y ahora, con aquello encima que tan solo deseaba correr a por una explicación coherente y abrazarle de nuevo, no podía hacerlo. Debía conformarse con aquella llamada donde rompió con ella, debía conformarse con sus palabras y el intento de arreglar las cosas a través de una línea telefónica defectuosa. Dejo el teléfono en la mesa de escritorio, dando vueltas con nerviosismo por su habitación, aun en pijama. Se miró al espejo de su tocador. Estaba hecha un desastre. Los ojos ojerosos, cansados y tristes, de haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida en infinidad de ocasiones aquella noche. Los labios resecos y el estómago encogido de no haber comido nada desde hacía, bueno, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin comer. Desde la llamada.

Pero en sus ojos se dibujaba la determinación y la fuerza necesaria para no rendirse. No podía dejar las cosas así. Ella no era de las que se rendían en una batalla tan rematadamente absurda como había resultado ser aquella. Con seriedad se pasó las manos por los ojos, intentado aliviarlos de las lágrimas resecas que habían quedado en sus pestañas. Se acercó al escritorio y abrió el ordenador. Con alguna falsa esperanza de encontrar una solución, en su cuenta bancaria, en vuelos a París, en la agenda del trabajo. Llamaron a la puerta.

ꟷ Celia…

Escucho la voz de su hermano, al otro lado. Deduciendo que había entrado con la copia de llave que tenia de su casa, buscándola por no contestar a sus mensajes y llamadas, preocupado. Una preocupación que solo iba a comenzar.

ꟷΩꟷ

Ciudad de Francia, París.

Miro su teléfono cuando aquella llamada dejo de hacer vibrar el aparato. Por enésima vez. Tentando de haberla cogido, pero a sabiendas de que no podía ser así. Aquella era la mejor solución para el desastre que tenía sobre los hombros. Encendió el aparato. Dieciséis llamadas pérdidas desde ayer. Tras aquella llamada que le costó los horrores mas profundos hacer y decir, se había negado a mirar el dichoso aparato que le conectaba con la poca vida que le quedaba fuera de aquellas fronteras. Ahora, aquella era su prisión, esclavizado a una falsa vida de la que no podía salir, pero tampoco podía contarle. Se avergonzaba, se odiaba. No le quedaba otra más que aceptarlo. Entre aquellas notificaciones en su teléfono abrió el mensaje de Selene. La única persona a la que pudo contarle todo, sin saber porque. Pero así era su amiga, la confianza de ayuda que trasmitía era lo que más le agradaba de ella. Como cada día, desde que comenzaron los problemas, le mandaba ánimos y fuerzas en cortas palabras de un mensaje, anunciándole que le llamaría a la noche.

Sonrió levemente, dentro de aquella falsa burbuja.

Soltó un gran suspiro y coloco el aparato bocabajo tras bloquearlo de nuevo. Ojala pudiera apagarlo, pero era necesario para su trabajo. Un poco más de mala suerte añadida. Se revolvió el pelo, mirando el despacho de su casa donde solía trabajar cuando no debía estar en la consulta del Hospital. Llamaron a la puerta y tras dar permiso, aquellos malditos ojos cobrizos asomaron por ella, junto a una sonrisa de sentencia.

ꟷ Axel.

Pronuncio su nombre con seriedad, impasible. El nombrado la atravesó con su oscura mirada, encogido por un nudo en el estómago que lo dejo sin aliento durante unos segundos, esperanzado en que las lágrimas no volvieran a brotar de sus ojos. Aceptando segundo a segundo, su falsa vida en la ciudad de París.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Antes que nada, aviso de que aunque salgan mis OC no tienen nada que ver con la historia principal que es por y para esta adorable pareja que amo. Son añadidos a la historia por una razón. Esta historia alternativa ocurre ya de adultos cuando pasa toda la historia de Inazuma (con la diferencia de mis OC dentro de ella, que pronto traeré la historia) y con algo del Go en cuanto a sus vidas. Bueno, creo que se entenderá conforme se avance ^^ Pero aviso, por si a alguien no le gusta y le echa para atrás ese detalle y quiere dejar de leer xD

Culebrón romántico de esta adorable pareja. Una historia que escribí hace un mundo, como consecuencia de uno de los **one-short** que escribí de ellos, **Rojo Carmín**, que podéis encontrar en mi otra cuenta (aunque no hace falta leerlo para entenderla), y tras cinco capítulos la abandone. Ahora con una vuelta de tuerca, reeditada en muchos aspectos y acabada, claro. La traigo. Para quien quiera disfrutar de ella. No será muy larga, aviso. Unos 10 capítulos o menos, depende. Drama como regla número uno, posiblemente predecible, pero esperó, muchas sorpresas que intento crear jajaja. Soy un desastre, lo hago lo mejor que puedo xD

¡Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!


	2. Capítulo I

_Capítulo I_

Se ajustó la chaqueta, abrochándose el botón del centro y recolocandose el pañuelo que le abrigaba el cuello. Había vuelto. No quería pensarlo demasiado, es más, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas volvería a estar subido a un avión de vuelta a París. Era lo mejor. Bueno, no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor, pero no quería pensarlo. Y aquella ciudad implicaba pensar en ella, en aquel caos que por un estúpido error derrumbo su vida por completo. Viviendo en una falsa burbuja de realidad era feliz, aunque fuera los sentimientos más falsos que jamás en su vida había sentido, era su respiración dentro de aquella depresión, triste y desoladora. Las ojeras de su cara eran la evidencia y mejor no hablar de su aspecto, tanto física como mentalmente. Era caos en el más puro sentido de humanidad dentro de él. No obstante, jamás imagino que perder el corazón fuera tan doloroso, en el sentido metafórico. Miro el reloj de su muñeca, pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordaba. Pronto darían las nueve de la noche. Esperando en la terminal del aeropuerto Inazuma con aquel frio invernal que helaba Enero. Aunque casi rozaban Febrero y no sabía que mes era más frío para ellos.

ꟷ ¡Axel!

El grito de su nombre le hizo girarse. Una joven, adulta y esbelta, pelinegra corría hacia él. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cubierto por un gorro de lana, el abrigo blanco que la cubría solo dejaba ver parte de los vaqueros que llevaba y sus botas negras. Lo único distinguible de su rostro eran sus ojos azules, el resto quedaba cubierto por una bufanda de colores claros. Sin duda, se notaba el frío. Llegó frente a él y bajándose la bufanda con la mano, jadeo buscando el aire que le había quitado la carrera.

ꟷ Lo siento. Me falló la niñera y no he podido venir hasta que Henry volviera del trabajoꟷ se excusó.

El rubio sonrió levemente, sin decir nada. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, la había echado de menos. Llevaba ocho meses fuera de Inazuma, bueno, ocho meses más bien desconectado de todo lo que hasta un día fue su vida. Realmente iba a hacer tres años fuera de Japón. Desde el momento que todo se desmoronó como un castillo arrasado por las olas. Su ciudad, sus amigos, su familia, ella… Falsas fronteras que crearon aquella burbuja a su alrededor tras los varios de kilómetros que separaban París de allí. Se sentía solo y ahora, tener a una de sus mejores amigas entre sus brazos le hizo latir un poco de vida. No falsa, sino real. En medio del caos, siempre había un fino rayo de luz en momentos inesperados. Selene se sorprendió y con una sonrisa respondió fuerte al abrazo.

ꟷ Te he echado de menos, Seleneꟷ comento, separándose para mirarle a los ojos.

ꟷ Y yo también. Más ahora que llamas menos que antes y no pienso perdonarte que me abandones asíꟷ comento divertida, mientras echaban a andar por el aeropuerto, dirección al parking.

Axel tiro de su pequeña maleta, siguiéndola. Tan cierto era el frío que arrecia fuera como que estaba nevando. A través de los ventanales oscuros del aeropuerto no lo había visto, pero al salir en busca del coche de la pelinegra, se habían percatado. Selene era la única con la que mantenía algún contacto desde que todo ocurrió, por eso cuando no le quedó más remedio que venir a resolver unos asuntos de su trabajo que no podía realizar a distancia, le pidió el favor de alojarse en su casa, en lugar de pillar un hotel o avisar a su familia. Fácilmente podría hacer eso, pero prefirió verla a ella y disfrutarla en aquellas escasas horas que estaría en Inazuma. A fin de cuentas, no iba a negar que echaba de menos su compañía, consejos que desde aquel entonces habían derivado en sermones, cariño y alegría que trasmitía. Llegaron al coche y tras guardar la maleta atrás, subieron, donde no dudo en arrancarlo para que la calefacción lo calentará. Se deshizo del chaquetón para conducir mejor, mientras Axel se abrochaba el cinturón, sorprendiéndose al mirarla sin aquellas capas de ropa.

ꟷ Wauhꟷ aquella expresión fue lo único que se le escapo, seguida de una risilla nerviosa.

El fino jersey de lana que conjuntaba con sus vaqueros, cubría una barriga de unos seis meses de gestación. No le había dado aquella noticia, y eso era raro. Cuando se enteró de su primer embarazo fue el primero en saberlo, bueno, después de su esposo, claro. Pero aquel, sin duda, había sido una sorpresa.

ꟷ Sí, yo también dije eso cuando me enteréꟷ rioꟷ Esta es la consecuencia de no llamarmeꟷ le recriminó. Claro que en broma, como hasta ahora.

ꟷ ¡Venga ya! Debes de estar de… ¿cinco, seis meses? No hace tanto que no te llamó. Si hablamos hace un mes, antes de pedirte el favor la semana pasada.

ꟷ Seis, concretamenteꟷ rio confirmando su pregunta, mientras arrancaba el coche y salían del aeropuertoꟷ Y lo sé, pero se me olvido comentártelo. Había asuntos más importantes de los que hablarꟷ el rubio desvió la mirada a la ventana, borrando casi al momento la leve sonrisa de sus labios. Por el rabillo del ojo observo aquel acto y prefirió centrarse en la carreteraꟷ Me enteré a los dos meses, ya sabes, no se me notaba y apenas tenía síntomas. No pensábamos tener más después de Haru pero… en fin, ya ves.

La Ciudad Inazuma estaba cubierta por una blanca capa de nieve, mientras camino a la casa de Selene, nevaba sobre el coche donde iban. Era precioso, una estampa digna de un invierno en Inazuma. Infinidad de veces había paseado por aquellas calles, había patinado en las pistas de hielo del centro comercial, incluso jugado con la nieve acabando en el suelo conmovido por los besos y las risas del momento. Nunca la olvidaría. Nada de su auténtica vida, olvidaría nunca. No podía culpar a su amiga por aquello. Allí todo había continuado. Se había casado, tenía un hijo precioso e imaginaba que todos sus amigos estarían igual a esas alturas o en situaciones en las que te ponía la vida adulta una vez dejas atrás la secundaria y el fútbol. Aunque a Mark lo vio en la televisión durante algún que otro partido juvenil que dirigía. No podía culpar a Selene, al igual que no podía culpar a nadie de sus errores.

ꟷ Gracias por acogerme, es un favor que prometo pagarte algún díaꟷ comento tras un largo silencio, mirándolaꟷ Espero que vengas por París y…

ꟷ No tienes que agradecerme nada, idiotaꟷ le cortó, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

El coche entro en el garaje del bloque de pisos donde vivía. Sabía la opinión clara y rotunda de su amiga, desde el primer momento. Sabía que era absurdo pedirle que fuera a París desde lo ocurrido. Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Tampoco tenía nada que perder ya. El coche se detuvo en su zona y bajaron, sin decir nada. El edificio era enorme, unas diez plantas. Subieron al ascensor deteniéndose en la octava. Hacía tiempo que no entraba a su casa, Selene abrió la puerta, entrando los dos. Un piso acogedor, familiar y decorado muy al gusto de su amiga.

ꟷ Ya estoy en casaꟷ grito, dejando las llaves sobre el aparador.

ꟷ Shhh. Acabo de conseguir que se duerma, al fin.

Henry House, un adulto corpulento de castaños cabellos por los hombros, salió del salón, recibiendo a los recién llegados con aquella exclamación alterada. Selene pidió perdón en un susurro cómico mientras colgaba el abrigo con la bufanda y acercándose a él le dio un corto beso en los labios, perdiéndose por la entrada del salón seguidamente. El castaño saludo a Axel con un apretón de manos amistoso y cordial. Se conocían bien desde que mantenía relación con su amiga, casándose posteriormente. Le indicó la habitación de la derecha nada más entrar, junto al salón, donde se encontraba el dormitorio de invitados y podía instalarse, dejando la maleta. Una habitación con una cama individual, un armario básico y un pequeño escritorio. Se notaba que era un cuarto que solo usaban para las visitas. Dejo la maleta junto a la cama y se quitó el abrigo, mirándose por un momento en espejo que había junto a la puerta del cuarto. Sus ojos negros no dejaban de distinguir tristeza, cansancio y pena, era lamentable. Ni de aparentar una falsa felicidad era capaz.

Selene salió del salón a la vez que él de aquel cuarto, con un pequeño niño de apenas dos años entre sus brazos, echado en su pecho durmiendo plácidamente. Sus cabellos castaños estaban alborotados posiblemente por los intentos de dormirlo.

ꟷ Voy a llevarlo a su cama o se despertará. Henry está haciendo té, por si te apetece un poco.

Negó con la cabeza, diciendo que estaba bien por ahora. Acaricio la cabellera del pequeño y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella para darle un cariño beso. Había vivido a aquel pequeñajo desde que nació, se notaba el tiempo que había pasado en lo crecido que estaba. Selene sonrió, mirándole con ternura. Unos ojos azules donde se podía ver la pena que sentía al no poder tener él la vida que se merecía. Comprendía lo mucho que ansiaba ayudarle a recuperar su felicidad, pero eso era algo que había perdido y solo él podía volver a recuperar.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando entre tema y tema tribal de conversación, Henry anuncio que se marchaba a dormir. Como día laboral en la semana, mañana le tocaba volver a madrugar. Se despidió de su esposa con un beso en la frente y salió del salón, dejando a los dos solos. La pelinegra recogía los platos observando a Axel sentado en el sofá frente a la tele. La cocina era estilo americana, por lo que podía ver el salón desde su posición. Se secó las manos y camino hasta su lado para sentarse en el sofá, con cierta dificultad por el peso de su barriga, sin decir nada. Solo se miraron.

Pero para que iba a mentir, estaba realmente hermosa, pensó el rubio. Con una leve, pero casi involuntaria sonrisa, colocó una de sus manos en la barriga de la pelinegra. Selene la agarro, apretándola con cariño.

ꟷ No me gusta verte asíꟷ susurró.

ꟷ Por eso evito venir y espero no volver a hacerlo. Esto es…

ꟷ Eso no ayuda, Axelꟷ le cortó, apretando más su manoꟷ Te está matando. Toda esta mentira que te has creído.

ꟷ Selene, por favor…ꟷ negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada y zafándose de su mano.

ꟷ Podías ser tú. Esta vida es la que te mereces. La felicidad al lado de la chica que amas, una familia, tu ciudad, tus amigos… Vuelve. ¡Habla con ella, por favor! Solo eso.

ꟷ ¿Para qué?ꟷ respondió algo alterado, levantándose del sofáꟷ Sabes lo que ocurrió. No… no hay forma de arreglar _eso_.

ꟷ Dejando a un lado mi opinión sobre ella, que sabes que podría ayudarteꟷ se apoyó en su rodilla, irguiéndose sentada, para mirarle a los ojosꟷ Habla con Celia, solo te pido eso. Una explicación, aunque sea mentira. Si no quieres arreglar las cosas, al menos deja que ella intente seguir adelante.

Axel pestañeo al escuchar aquel nombre, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo oía en voz alta y de boca de una persona importante para él como era su amiga, que el pellizco en el pecho le hizo tragar saliva. Analizando aquellas palabras, encogió la mirada a la pelinegra, extrañado. Si algo sonaba raro en los labios de Selene, era pedir que mintiera por el bien de alguien. Pues aunque fuera piadosa, odiaba las mentiras.

ꟷ ¿Qué ocurre?ꟷ pregunto con seriedad. La pelinegra desvió la mirada la suelo con un chasquido de dientes, molesta por descubrirseꟷ No has dejado de hablarte con ella. ¡Selene…!

ꟷ Pues claro que no, Axelꟷ respondió enojada, mirándoleꟷ También es mi amigaꟷ sus ojos azules le perforaron con tristeza. Se incorporó del sofá, agarrándose la cintura y acercándose al primer cajón de la estantería junto a la televisión, extrajo una cartaꟷ Va a casarse.

Dicen que solo hay una forma de escuchar el crujir de un corazón hecho pedazos, observar cómo se oscurece la mirada y se ahoga la respiración. Si aquella carta meticulosamente cerrada con un fino lazo rosa fuera un espejo, él se hubiera reflejado con la tristeza más desoladora en sus ojos. Un tsunami, un huracán, un desastre que termino de arrasarle por dentro la poca vida que le quedaba para aquel viaje de escasas horas que le hizo volver. No se molestó en coger la carta, o interesase por quien fuera que ahora besara sus labios. No le importaba, ni quería saberlo. Ya lo había perdido todo. Selene retiro la carta contra su pecho y mirándole cerró los ojos, desviando el rostro.

ꟷ No voy a negar tu sufrimiento, sabes lo mucho que te quieroꟷ comento la pelinegraꟷ Pero ella lo está pasando mucho peor. Aquel final no acabo en punto. Fue una coma, puntos suspensivos que la han dejado con la esperanza de que volverás, porque no ha dejado de quererte. Aunque intente tirar para delante. Y sabes también como yo lo que duele eso, Axelꟷ no sabía cómo respiraba, sus gestos eran demasiado automáticos como para percibirlos. Levanto la mirada, viendo la seriedad arrasadora en el rostro de Seleneꟷ No puede estar toda la vida esperando algo que según tú no tiene arreglo. ¡Habla con ella! Solo te pido eso…ꟷ camino para salir de allí, pasando a su lado, donde se detuvo para terminarꟷ Da clases en la escuela de Primaria junto al Instituto Ágora. Buenas noches.

Salió del salón, dejándole solo. Sintió como guardaba la carta de su manos en el cajón del aparador que había en el pasillo, y la puerta de su cuarto se cerró tras de sí. La luces fugases de la televisión le iluminaban el rostro, mientras con la mirada perdida en el suelo intentaba revivir en su interior. Era un idiota. Ni aun con semejante error que acabo con todo entre ellos dos, pudo dejarla ser feliz. Se sentía un verdadero idiota. Ahora más que nunca. Apretó los nudillos, las palabras de Selene eran ciertas, horriblemente ciertas. Fue una consecuencia tras otra que no dejo un final acabado, pues le costaba admitir que debía acabarlo, y no podía culpar a Selene de ayudarla. Estaba en medio de los dos. Dos amigos a los que intentaba ayudar mientras veía cómo se arrasan sin remedio. Apago todo el salón y se dirigió a su cuarto para meterse bajo las sabanas, donde con suerte, su falsa burbuja le devolvería la falsa vida que llevaba, olvidándose de todo aquello. El día había acabado peor de lo que imaginaba. Y aquella noche sabía que su cabeza no le dejaría dormir, mucho menos sus recuerdos convertidos ahora en pesadillas.

A veces dormirse con el corazón roto y las lágrimas en los ojos, es la peor de las torturas.

ꟷΩꟷ

Dos jóvenes adultos y corpulentos, salieron del restaurante Rai-Rai, abrochándose los botones de sus abrigos. Los dos se despidieron del amigo y cocinero que ahora dirigía el local, cerrando tras de sí. La costumbre de ir a comer allí no la habían perdido, algunos más que otros, pero todos acaban en aquel lugar tras un día largo de trabajo o para evadirse de los problemas a los que debían buscar una solución. Era casi como un templo sagrado para aquellos amigos, donde tantas risas, discusiones y penas vivieron. El castaño se ajustó la bufanda mientras el de azulados cabellos sacaba el móvil para mirarlo. El frío arreciaba con fuerza, y a aquellas horas de la noche que pronto rozarían la madrugada, más aún. Casi temían que en el camino a casa le fuera a caer otra fuerte nevada.

ꟷ Al final Jude no ha podido venirꟷ comento Nathan, leyendo los mensajes que le había dejado su esposa.

ꟷ Normal, no me extraña con la que tiene en casaꟷ rio Mark, al recordar la vida de su amigoꟷ Algo me dice que la próxima vez no faltaráꟷ los dos rieron por aquella ocurrencia, mientras caminaban por las calles de Inazumaꟷ ¡Ah! Sienta genial desconectar con los amigos después de trabajarꟷ se desperezó.

Nathan guardo el teléfono y sonrió, mirándole.

ꟷ Trabajas de entrenador y profesor en una escuela, Mark. No creo que estés muy estresado.

El peliazul agarro con fuerza el maletín que llevaba en la mano, cargándolo. La costumbre era ir a tomar algo cuando quedaban, nada más salir de trabajar, por lo que no había pasado por casa para dejar las cosas. Pasar más horas del día, de las que tiene, en una oficina de administración puede ser muy agotador, más cuando la rutina se convierte en costumbre. El trabajo de su amigo era un paseo. Sí, podía ser agotador, quizás como todo lo que suponía trabajar en un mundo laboral y social, pero sabía que no se podía comparar al suyo.

ꟷ Es verdad…ꟷ respondió con una sonrisa.

Levanto la vista al cielo, tan negro y desierto de estrellas como la oscuridad más siniestra. Tan solo dejando ver como las diminutas perlas de nieve, caían de él. Soltó el aire que respiraba, formando una nube de vapor saliendo de sus labios. Era en aquellos momentos, donde agradecía a su cabeza la paz que le daba. Nada de pensamientos, nada de preocupaciones, solo el invierno y sus amigos.

ꟷ Mark…

El castaño miró a Nathan con aquel susurro de preocupación con su nombre de testigo. Sabía que esquivaba el tema, se mirará por donde se mirará, el ingenio para aquellas cosas era lo poco que agradecía infinitamente de sí mismo. Se habían detenido para mirarse, justo en la bifurcación que separaba sus caminos a casa.

ꟷ Todo está bienꟷ respondió con una gran sonrisa bajo su bufanda. Echo a andar por su camino, levantando la manoꟷ Dale recuerdos a Silvia de mi parte.

Lo vio alejarse por su calle con preocupación y tras un rato, continuo su camino. Mark no tardó en llegar a su casa, tras varios minutos después de separarse de su amigo. Una casita acogedora en una de las calles relativamente céntricas de Inazuma. Paso la verja del jardín, ocasionando que parte de la nieve de encima se cayeran con el movimiento de cerrar tras de sí. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y entró. Estaba fría y oscura, era normal. Prefería pasar el menor tiempo posible allí dentro. La soledad le llevaba a pensar y eso no le sentaba bien. Encendió la calefacción de las paredes mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y dejando las llaves en el mueble junto a la aquella foto donde los ojos cobrizos de una joven sonreía de felicidad, se dirigió al salón. Todo estaba desordenado y hecho un desastre. Ropa, basura, papeles. Se tiró en el sofá del salón frente a la tele, algo desanimado que dejo sentir en el suspiro de caída.

Fijándose en las cartas de la mesita, las agarro para leerlas, muy por encima. Llevaba días que recogía el correo sin mirarlo siquiera. Y era lo mejor. Facturas, publicidad y más facturas, solo eso. No había rastro de nada más. Tampoco tenía esperanzas o intenciones de saber algo de ella, mucho había tenido que aguantar. Pero en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, siempre esperaba algo. ¿O eran sus sentimientos? Daba lo mismo. Se dejó caer a un lado en el sofá, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

Nunca entendería a las personas, nunca sería capaz de ponerle explicación a lo que sucedió. El no lloraba, ni sentía pena. De hecho definir sus sentimientos con aquel tema era lo más difícil con lo que tenía que lidiar.

Con un último suspiro, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Primer cap. Por favor, no matadme xD Avanza poco a poco pero avanza, lo prometo jajaja Aviso, soy un desastre para definir y expresar trastornos mentales (por ejemplo, para quien no sepa lo que son: depresión, ansiedad, autoestima, etc) pero, lo intento. Espero que lo entendáis porque principalmente intento reflejarlos bien en esta historia para que se pueda entender y si hay algún problema, pues preguntadme ^^ No me como a nadie, lo juro. Segundo, no indicaré edad de nuestros protas, pero como veis, son adultos. Algunos casados y con hijos. Así que no rozan los veinte pero tampoco los cuarenta, lo dejo como adultos y ya esta. La edad es irrelevante, pero bueno, por si alguien no lo entiende jajaja.

¡Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II_

"_Dos años a París, prefiero dejarlo todo he irme contigo" "¿Cena con los amigos de la empresa?" "Te echo de menos" "Te quiero" "No seas aguafiestas, Axel, venga una ronda más" "¿Nelly?" "¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?" "No sé nada de Mark, me ha dejado"_ Como una pesadilla mal estructurada, aquellas frases y palabras se manifestaban en sus sueños, junto a la sucesión de eventos que le acompañaban. Los labios que pronunciaron aquellas palabras a través de la línea telefónica, la difusa imagen de aquellos ojos rojos, las risas de sus compañeros de empresa. Su cabeza no pudo más haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe, sobre la almohada. Sudado y con una pequeña dificultad para respirar. Miro el reloj digital que iluminaba la hora en la mesita girando la cabeza. Las siete de la mañana. El cuarto de invitados de Selene daba vueltas encima de él, oscuro. Apenas iluminado por las luces que se encontraban encendidas fuera y asomaban por debajo de la puerta cerrada. Escucho como su amiga abría la puerta de casa, caminado de un lado para otro por el piso.

ꟷ Buenos díasꟷ se escuchó como saludaba al recién llegado, respondiendo este de igual modo. Los pasos llevaron al salón, donde al encontrarse pared con pared, podía escuchar con claridad como hablabanꟷ Axel está durmiendo, imaginó que no tardará en despertarse, pero si no lo ha hecho no cierres con llave al salir. Tiene que acabarse el biberón, la mochila ya está preparada y no olvides decirle a la profesora que lo abrigue si salen al patio, esta algo resfriado.

ꟷ Esta todo controlado, Selene. Márchate ya o vas a llegar tardeꟷ podía sentir como su amiga iba de un lado a otro por el salón y dedujo la voz con aquella respuesta. Ruda y madura, pero inconfundibleꟷ Se cuidar de mi sobrino.

ꟷ Está bien, pues creo que esta todo. Me marcho pequeñajo, pórtate bien con el tío Byronꟷ dedujo como daba un beso en la cabeza al pequeño Haruꟷ Nos vemos a la tarde. Gracias por todo, hermanito. Te debo unaꟷ rio, el rubio volvió a recriminarle que llegaría tarde mientras se daban un beso en la mejillaꟷ Me marcho. ¡Ah, no lo olvides! Hay que recogerlo a las tres de la guarde.

Con alguna que otra reprimenda a la pelinegra, unas risas y teatrillo por parte de los dos que dejaba atrás, el cerrar de la puerta sonó en el piso. Volviendo el silencio de hace un rato tan solo masacrado por los pasos. No le apetecía hablar con nadie, aunque fuera descortés no saludar a Byron. Más que dormir parecía haber estado batallando toda la noche, dejándole exhausto de cuerpo y mente. Agarro su teléfono móvil de la mesita, varias llamadas y mensajes perdidos de París, correo de trabajo y la hora, era lo que pudo leer en las notificaciones que saltaban sin desbloquearlo. Suspiro y volvió a colocarlo bocabajo. Varios minutos después, que se le hicieron segundos, Byron salió de la casa, haciéndole pegos al pequeño que escuchaba como se reía. Ahora si estaba solo del todo.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Necesitaba una ducha y ponerse en marcha o iba a acabar fatal otro día más. Salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al baño donde tras media hora, ya estaba listo para dirigirse al Hospital, donde debía resolver el papeleo por el que había venido. Con su traje y perfumado, se acercó a la cocina, para beber un poco de agua con la que tomarse sus pastillas, cuando vio la nota de Selene sobre la encimera. _"Hay café en la cafetera"_ leyó. Con una leve sonrisa por la preocupación de su amiga, se sirvió una taza que tomo sin demorarse mucho junto a su medicación y salió de la casa, cerrando con llave tras de sí. Le había dado unas llaves para que entrara y saliera a su libre elección.

No disponía de coche, así que camino hasta el Hospital Inazuma. Por suerte no quedaba lejos de allí. Eran cerca de las nueve ya, pero el leve sol que conseguía asomarse por las nubes no derretía la nieve ni calentaba las calles. Tampoco era símbolo de un día soleado. Se ajustó la bufanda, tapándose por encima de la nariz para que el frío no le calara, evitando así que por algún casual no le recocieran si se topaba con alguno de sus amigos que aún seguían en la Ciudad. Cargando con su maletín, atravesó la entrada hacia el interior del edificio blanco, con las enormes letras de Hospital encima. Por un momento, paseando de camino allí le vino a la cabeza el recorrido que debía tomar para ir al Instituto Ágora. Como un relámpago cruzando la noche, sacudido por el nombre de Celia. Pero cerró los ojos y entro, descartándose de aquellos pensamientos, al menos por ahora. Ya se iba encontrando mejor de animo.

La mañana se le paso volando, entre las oficinas centrales del Hospital, las reuniones con los peces gordos de aquel negocio, firmas y más papeles. En alguna que otra ocasión en la que debía coger el ascensor para subir a las diferentes oficinas que estaban repartidas por las plantas le pareció ver a Camelia entre los pasillos. Sabía que aquella muchacha, que alguna que otra relación intensa tuvo con sus amigos durante la secundaria, trabajaba allí. Por lo que intentaba evitarla como mejor podía.

ꟷ ¿Planta?ꟷ preguntó el enfermero que empujando un carrito de suministros médicos entro tras de él al ascensor. No se molestó en mirarlo, iba absorto en la lectura de los últimos papeles que le habían entregado para firmar y llevar a otro lado.

ꟷ Baja.

El muchacho pulso el botón, haciendo que las puertas se cerrar de forma automática. El transporte comenzó a moverse hacia abajo.

ꟷ ¡ah! Que mañana más agotadoraꟷ comento el enfermero, dejándose caer en la barra del carrito, por donde empujaba.

Axel trago saliva, no había confusión en aquella voz. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí?

ꟷ Shauw…ꟷ susurro con un fino hilo de voz.

El nombrado se giró para mirarle, pestañeando varias veces para caer en quien tenía delante. No se lo podía creer. Grito el nombre de su amigo y se acerco para abrazarlo, aunque Axel prefería haberle dado la mano. Respondió con cortesía, observándolo. Llevaba el uniforme de enfermero, con una tarjeta al cuello donde se leía su nombre. Adulto y maduro, con sus típicos cabellos grises alborotados.

ꟷ No me lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijeron que vivías en Parísꟷ es decir, que el rumor solo decía eso, mejor para él que no tendría que dar más explicaciones. Afirmo nervioso con una sonrisa mientras observaba el contador del ascensor esperando salir de allíꟷ Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. Madre mía, no se van a creer que estés aquí. ¿Cuánto llevas fuera? ¿Dos, tres años?ꟷ estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amigoꟷ Tienes que tomarte un café conmigo y no acepto un no por respuesta. Dejo el carrito en la sala y en dos minutos estoy en la cafetería, me toca descansar ahora.

Antes de que pudiera responder, tan solo balbuceando unas palabras, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron llegando a su destino. El peliplateado salió de allí, con aquella petición que rebosaba de alegría, empujando el carrito y desapareciendo por el pasillo. Se despegó un poco la corbata del cuello, respirando. Genial, estaba metido hasta los huesos en un gran problema. Un problema que haber como solucionaba. No quería sentarse con Shauw, no quería hablar. Empezarían las preguntas y tendría que dar explicaciones. Explicaciones que ni por todo el oro del mundo quería dar. Además, estaba empezando a dolerle el pecho, para colmo. Se concentró en su respiración y apoyándose en la pared, fuera del ascensor, respiro. Solo un café. Un corto café que los sentaría, desviaría el tema a lo más tribal que fuera posible y saldría de allí, nada más. No sería para tanto. Tenía que intentarlo. Esquivar su vida en Inazuma no iba a ser fácil, así que lo mejor era pasar los inconvenientes sin llamar la atención.

Llevo los papeles a la oficina, acabando con toda la tarea que debía hacer, y bajo a la cafetería.

Shauw dejo el carrito en la sala de enfermería y agarro el teléfono móvil que vibraba en su bolsillo. Le había escrito hacia un rato y había olvidado responder.

ꟷ Holaꟷ una voz dulce y femenina le respondió al otro lado de la líneaꟷ He olvidado responder, lo siento. No vas a adivinar a quien acabo de ver ahora mismoꟷ comento con alegría.

ꟷΩꟷ

La sirena del edificio sonó con fuerza, cerró el libro recogiendo sus cosas mientras los alumnos frente a él se iban levantando para salir al descanso. Le tocaba dar aun dos clases más y después el entrenamiento del equipo. Necesitaba café, o se dormiría por los rincones. Cerró su maletín y salió de clase, camino a la sala de profesores. Donde con suerte, si ocurría el milagro, habría café recién hecho. Sino debía bajar a la cafetería y con el poco tiempo de descanso que disponía hasta la próxima clase, le sería imposible. Se revolvió el pelo, saludando alegremente a los alumnos que pasaban por su lado reconociéndole.

ꟷ Profesor Evansꟷ una joven alumna de su clase que reconoció como la delegada, se le acerco corriendo por la espaldaꟷ Me han pedido que le informe de que el presidente de la junta escolar quiere verlo. Estará en el despacho del director.

Genial, ahora sí que debía olvidarse de ese café. Dio las gracias y la vio alejarse. No tenía más remedio que ir. Llevaba mucho tiempo esquivando aquella charla desde hacía una semana. Siempre que hablaba con el señor Raimon, la conversación era automática y dirigida hacia lo mismo. Varias negaciones, alguna que otra información absurda que no llevaba a ningún lado y bajadas de cabeza con la mirada triste. Era un padre que no sabía dónde estaba su hija, pero tampoco sabía muchas otras partes de aquella historia. Que jamás le contaría y que mucho menos adivinaría. Era lo mejor. Había caminado hasta el despacho y respirando hondo llamo, entrando seguidamente en cuanto escucho la orden de pasar. El señor Raimon, mayor y a través de sus gafas, le miró sentado desde la mesa del director.

ꟷ Perdóname por quitarte tu hora de descanso, Mark.

ꟷ No importa señor Raimon ¿Quería verme?ꟷ sus ojos triste le atravesaron, esperando que continuara, con noticias que no podía darleꟷ No sé nada de ella, tampoco hay ninguna novedad.

ꟷ Lo séꟷ respondió. Extendió la mano por la mesa, pasándole una carta. El castaño se acercó para cogerla y observarlaꟷ Me llego hace una semana. Está en París.

Mark trago saliva. Observando las cuidadosas letras que remarcaban el nombre de Nelly Raimon, el sello con la torre Eiffel en blanco y negro y una dirección en francés. Seguramente falsa o de un lugar donde no darían con ella, conociendo en lo que se había convertido tiempo atrás. Igual no, pero tampoco creía ya nada que viniera de ella.

ꟷ No quiero pedirte nada. De hecho, expresamente me pide que no te diga nada y menos que vaya a buscarlaꟷ continuo el presidenteꟷ Pero no me pareció correcto informarte o que tú no la tuvieras. Después de todo…

Se sorprendió un poco por aquel gesto pero no dijo nada. Tampoco tenía nada que decir. Dio las gracias y pidiendo permiso de que no quería nada más de él, se giró para salir de allí, con la carta en la mano. La observo de nuevo bien, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de vuelta a su clase. París… De todos los lugares del mundo donde poner distancia entre ellos, tenía que ser allí. La primera ciudad que visitaron juntos, cuando formalizaron su relación de novios y la ciudad a la que viajaron semanas antes de que todo estallara. Bueno, de que él estallara. Había sospechado de aquel destino, pero nunca creyó que se confirmaría sus pensamientos. Pero no quería darle más vueltas, solo deseaba que le fuera bien. Ya no le importaba. O eso creía, porque la dichosa espina de que nada estaba bien le punzaba el pecho de la forma más atroz posible.

Dejo de nuevo su maletín en el suelo, colocado en el atril para dar la lección que tocaba. Antes de que la sirena volviera a sonar y todos los alumnos entraran colocándose en sus asientos, saco su teléfono móvil para escribir en el grupo de mensajes de sus amigos _"¿Cervezas después de currar hoy en el Rai-Rai? Jude, hoy no te escaquees."_ Pulso enviar y guardo el aparato, al tiempo que sonaba aquella dichosa tortura.

Puede que aquello no solucionará nada, pero al menos, se olvidaba de todo lo relacionado con ella durante aquellos ratitos con sus amigos.

ꟷΩꟷ

Le comunico a la camarera, el pedido de dos cafés más un bocata que pidió Shauw, y vio alejarse a aquella chica por el mostrador. La cafetería no estaba relativamente llena, era pasado el mediodía y al no servir almuerzos contundentes, la clientela era algo escasa. Sentados frente a frente, con la mesa de por medio, se miraban. El peliplateado con una sonrisa, y él intentando hervir las ideas en su cabeza para ir esquivando las preguntas que le hiciera. Así que tras varios minutos de silencio prefirió empezar él, preguntándole que tal todo y como es que había acabado trabajando en el Hospital Inazuma. Lo último que llego a saber de él cuando aún el grupo de amigos se veían más era que estudiaba en Tokio la carrera de enfermería y seguramente se quedaría trabajando allí durante sus prácticas de grado. Le explicó su historia, mientras la camarera servía sus pedidos y milagrosamente, antes de que la pregunta se invirtiera hacia él, Jude se acercó a ellos, sorprendiéndolos. Adulto y corpulento como ellos, vestido con traje y hablando por teléfono que colgó al acercarse.

Ya no llevaba las típicas gafas de cuando era niño. Ahora sus ojos rojos intensos podían verse con claridad, dándole un aspecto más serio, formal y rudo. Sin fijarse en Axel, absorto en la conversación que había tenido por el teléfono, colocó un llavero automático con varias llaves encima de la mesa, frente a Shauw.

ꟷ Las llaves del cocheꟷ anuncio a peliplateado que le miro con una sonrisaꟷ Tienes que recoger a Masato a las tres y a Iria del comedor a las cinco.

ꟷ A sus órdenes gran Sharpꟷ ironizo su amigo llevando la mano a la frente con un gesto militar bastante cómico. Jude le encogió la mirada rodando sus ojos.

Axel no entendía nada de aquella conversación, menos aún lo unidos que parecían estar con las miradas, sonrisas e ironías con las que hablaban. Lo último que sabía respecto a Jude y Shauw, es que este último se alejó de su amistad, bastante unida, cuando Celia y él consolidaron su relación después de tanto tiempo juntos, habiendo admitido sus sentimientos hacia la hermana del castaño y no poder ver como nunca serian correspondidos. Algo que tenía su lógica. Siendo la opción más sana para un corazón. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Jude se fijó en él, pestañeando varias veces antes de reaccionar.

ꟷ ¿Axel?

El nombrado se levantó de la silla, mirándole con seriedad.

ꟷ Hola, Judeꟷ trago saliva, esperando la reacción de su amigo. Seguramente sabía todo lo que había ocurrido, la versión de Celia, claro. A fin de cuentas era su hermanaꟷ Un placer volver a verteꟷ le ofreció la mano para que la estrechara.

ꟷ Una pena que no pueda decir lo mismoꟷ susurró deseando que Shauw no le escuchará, aceptándolaꟷ No imaginaba volver a verte por aquí.

ꟷ He venido unos días.

ꟷ Esperemos que pasen rápido.

Se notaba la tensión demasiado atroz entre ellos dos, más por parte de Jude. Pues si había algo seguro, era que no le gustaba ver a su hermana sufrir o mal, sea el motivo que sea. Axel intentaba mantener la serenidad. Dedujo que se había casado por el anillo de su mano pudiendo entender que hablaba de sus hijos cuando se había dirigido a Shauw. El peliplateado los miraba, mientras daba un bocado a su comida, sin entender nada de aquello. Pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de descanso para volver al trabajo.

ꟷ Bueno, me marcho Shauw. Más te vale que no llegues tarde o Saly te mataráꟷ se despidió de los dos, dedicándole una sonrisa al nombrado y una mirada seria a Axel, desapareciendo entre las mesas de la cafetería hasta la puerta.

Fue un encuentro raro, demasiado, diría él. Pero no podía culparlo. Como era normal, el tiempo allí había continuado, las heridas seguían en las miradas de los afectados pese a continuar hacia delante y él no era más que un mero espectador aislado en la vida de sus antiguos amigos. Una consecuencia colateral y errores en quien más había repercutido. Todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a Celia, Jude fue un gran apoyo para ellos dos, ahora, quizás la versión real de lo que la peliazul vivió, hubiera afectado a ambos. Como hermanos. Se acabó el café y con permiso se despidió de Shauw lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que salir de allí. Aquella mañana ya le había agobiado demasiado. No quería encontrarse a nadie y en apenas unas horas había tenido que enfrentar el doble de tensión sobre sus hombros.

Soltó un gran suspiro, agotado, mientras las puertas automáticas se abrían a su paso, atravesándolas. Levanto la vista del suelo sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Sin duda aquel día no podía ir peor. Después de ocho meses, Celia volvía a estar frente a él.

Adulta y preciosa, en su opinión más sincera. Su cuerpo moldeado con las curvas de una hermosa mujer. Su cabello seguía corto, por los hombros, siempre recordaría lo mucho que le gustaba llevarlo así al resultarle cómodo para peinarlo. Sus ojos levemente sombreados por aquel maquillaje que nunca faltaba en su tocador. Con ropa informal, pesé a que imagino que vendría del trabajo. Unos vaqueros, un jersey básico son su bufanda al cuello y botas. Abrigada por una gabardina marrón. Imagino que seguía oliendo a fresas, aquel que era su perfume favorito y tantas veces disfruto embriagándose de ella durante las noches más ardientes bajo las sabanas. Lo que le llevo a fijarse en sus labios. Ansiaba correr a ella y besarla. Ansiaba decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos y las ganas que tenia de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero todo a su alrededor, hasta su mismo cuerpo se quedó petrificado al tenerla delante. Todo parecía una mera ilusión, sacada de un cuento mal escrito.

ꟷ Hola, Axel.

Bajo los escalones de la entrada, para situarse a escasos metros de ella, sin apartarle la mirada y evitando pestañear lo menos posible. No quería perderse ningún detalle de ella. Después de ochos meses, cortos, pero largos para él y su corazón. Esta allí. Frente a él.

Y seguramente, con la intensión de escuchar una explicación que no sabía cómo dar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Seguramente con este cap ya deducid algo, pero confió en que no jajaja. Mil perdones si se me van un poco los personajes, intento plasmar su igual forma pero, obviamente más maduros y acorde con la historia. No me matéis, por favor :( jajaja. Como veis, drama en su intensidad más brutal. Soy un desastre, pero se intenta jajaja.

¡Espero que os guste!


	4. Capítulo III

_Capitulo III_

No sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Lo que ansiaba hacer no iba acorde con lo que era correcto. Sus ojos azules le perforaban sin adivinar qué era lo que pedían, como le ocurría en algunas ocasiones. Incluso las facciones de su rostro, no le decían nada. Se mantenía seria, impasible, esperando. El sol del mediodía estaría en todo lo alto, incluso algo caído, pero las nubes lo tapaban, oscureciendo el cielo y la ciudad. No tardaría en nevar o llover, lo primero que el cielo dejará caer. El frío le helaba las mejillas.

ꟷ Celia…ꟷ el susurro leve de su nombre le erizo la piel.

ꟷ ¿No tienes nada más que decir?ꟷ sonó fría y seria, pero el deje apenas perceptible en su voz, dejaba ver una inmensa pena.

Camino varios pasos más hacia delante, hacia ella.

ꟷ Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Es mejor así.

Continúo su camino, pasando a su lado, para salir de allí. No tenía caso decir nada más. La peliazul apretó los puños, mordiéndose el labio. Se giró, teniéndolo de espaldas, algo enfada y cargada de rabia, deteniéndolo.

ꟷ ¿Y ya está? Después de ochos meses sigues sin darme una explicación y esperas que me conformeꟷ gritoꟷ Vienes a Inazuma y no dices nada, esperando que nadie se entere.

ꟷ Vete a casa, Celia.

ꟷ ¡Eres un idiota, Axel Blaze!

Apretó los nudillos alrededor de la cuerda de su maletín, tragando saliva. Sin decir nada más, continúo su camino saliendo de allí. Le alivio saber que no le seguía, que no intentaba detenerlo más. Que no intentaría seguir buscando algo que no podía darle. No era alivio, era más bien tranquilidad, de saber que quizás por segundos, ya había aceptado todo lo que había ocurrido. Era la mejor decisión para ambos. Un encuentro de lo más amargo, corto y raro de lo que esperaba o imaginó. Camino a paso ligero por las calles de Inazuma, mientras recordaba cada detalle y segundo de todo lo que había ocurrido, con una extraña presión en el pecho que le dificultaba del respirar. Se palpo los bolsillos de la chaqueta esperando encontrar sus pastillas para la ansiedad, pero entre toda la mala suerte de aquel día, aquella ocasión se le sumaba.

No encontrándolas.

Llego a casa de Selene, con un nerviosismo y temblor en el cuerpo atroz, costándole abrir hasta la puerta. Entro, llamando a su amiga, desde que había subido al ascensor, rezaba porque estuviera en casa. Deseaba no estar solo ante un ataque, deseaba no sentir más soledad por un momento. Dejó el maletín en el suelo de la entrada, mientras se deshacía la corbata.

ꟷ Axel, ¿Qué ocurre?ꟷ la pelinegra salió del salón, con un fino delantal cubriendo sus ropas, preocupada.

ꟷ No puedo… no puedo respirar, Seleneꟷ respondió con dificultad.

La pelinegra le ordeno que pasará al salón, sentándolo en el sofá. Se quitó la corbata, desabrochándose varios botones superiores de la camisa, intentando coger el aire ficticio que le faltaba. Su amiga se agacho, apoyada con las manos en sus rodillas y pidiéndole que le mirará a los ojos, intento usar la técnica que tantas veces había empleado ella para sus ataques de ansiedad. Manteniendo la mirada fija el uno en el otro, le tranquilizo, centrándose en su respiración y el mantra continuo que le hizo repetir. Aquellos síntomas no eran otros que el principio de un ataque de ansiedad, algo que ella conocía bien desde pequeña, cuando aflojo en su estado de salud con la muerte de su tía. Se levantó, cuando ya estuvo más calmado y trajo un vaso de agua de la cocina, donde por el ruido se deducía que preparaba de comer, entregándoselo. Axel bebió, ya mucho mejor.

ꟷ ¿Qué ha ocurrido?ꟷ preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

ꟷ Me la he encontrado. No solo a ella, a Shauw y Jude tambiénꟷ se dejó caer en el respalda del sofá, respirando ya mucho más tranquiloꟷ No… no puedo con esto.

ꟷ Tuvo que ser Shauw, lo siento Axel. Debí haberte dicho que trabajaba en el Hospitalꟷ se levantó, algo nerviosa, dando vueltas por el salónꟷ Lo olvide por completo, Celia me lo dijo y mi madre también, yo…

El rubio le agarro de la mano, cuando paso frente a él en aquellas vueltas de nerviosismo, mirándola. Le pidió que se tranquilizara y se volvió a sentar a su lado, acariciándose el vientre. Se había puesto algo nerviosa, aunque supiera controlar muy bien sus nervios, no siempre podía evitarlo. Y el pequeño bebe se había movido ante aquel altercado, dentro de ella. Tras procesar aquella información que fugaz se le había escapado a su amiga y con la tranquilidad algo más estable en el ambiente, la miro extrañado. La pelinegra bajo la mirada y jugueteo con sus manos.

ꟷ Shauw es con quien va a casarseꟷ explicó, él negó con la cabeza, sin creérseloꟷ Comenzaron a verse semanas después de que rompieras con ella y ocurriera todo. Shauw volvió buscando trabajo a Inazuma y…ꟷ se levantó del sofá, revolviéndose el pelo mientras caminando de espaldas a ella, negaba.

ꟷ De todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser él…

ꟷ No puedes culparle. Ni a Celia tampoco. La vida continúo después de aquel corte que quisiste dar a todo lo que te unía aquíꟷ se levantó del sofá, mirando su espaldaꟷ ¿Qué esperabas? Que se quedara sentada llorando esperando a que volvieras. A sabiendas de todo lo que intento por conseguir una explicación y arreglar las cosas… La vida no funciona así, Axel.

ꟷ ¿Y que querías que hiciera?ꟷ grito, girándose a ellaꟷ Decirle que fui incapaz de controlar una borrachera, que me metí en la cama con la única persona que jamás perdonaría en este mundo. No sé….ꟷ la había agarrado por los hombros, asustándola un poco. La soltó, tartamudeando lo que intentaba salir de su gargantaꟷ… no puedo darle una explicación. No me perdonaría, Seleneꟷ la pelinegra le miro, entristecidaꟷ Prefiero que me odie por una ruptura sin explicación, a que descubra la verdad y me odie para siempre.

ꟷ Olvidas una cosa, Axel. Que te quiere y tú a ellaꟷ se acercó a él agarrándole de la manoꟷ Después de tanto tiempo de relación como habéis pasado, no deberías rendirte así. Y más por algo que no me encaja en la situación como…

ꟷ Selene…ꟷ iba a continuar, respondiendo a aquella queja con verdad que iba a salir de sus labios, cuando se escuchó la puerta de casa abrirse.

Henry entro en el salón, soltando la carpeta de trabajo sobre la mesa del salón, saludando a los dos. Selene apretó la mano de Axel, mirándose a los ojos para poner punto y final a aquella conversación. Su amigo asintió levemente y saludando al castaño salió de allí, para ir al baño. La pelinegra se acercó a él, saludándolo con un beso cariñoso, que respondió colocando la mano sobre su barriga, para saludar a las dos.

ꟷ Voy a matar a tu hermano.

ꟷ ¿Y eso?ꟷ rio divertidaꟷ Anda, ayúdame a preparar la comida.

Los dos se adentraron en la cocina, hablando animadamente. En el baño, se mojó la cara con agua fría para intentar despejarse. Los ataques de ansiedad continuados que le daban con frecuencia lo dejaban agotado. Como si hubiera hecho el esfuerzo más titánico encima de la tierra. El reflejo de su apariencia le hizo darse cuenta de lo destrozado que estaba. Ojeroso, delgado y apagado. Se odiaba también por dicho reflejo. Odiaba todo lo que había ocurrido desde que piso la Ciudad Inazuma de nuevo. No había visto a su familia, a su hermana. No deseaba encontrarse con nadie de sus amigos. Tan solo arreglar los papeles y volver a París. En cambio había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Le había visto.

Tan preciosa como siempre. Y de todas las personas del mundo eran los labios de Shauw los que ahora la besaban, sus brazos los que la abrazaban y la dormía. Odiaba el maldito destino caprichoso que no ponía nada a su favor. Los sentimientos de un amigo resignado a que algún día fueran correspondidos, ahora convertidos en promesa de matrimonio. Era un idiota. Un idiota que había perdido lo que más quería y ni había movido un dedo por intentar arreglar algo. Solucionar la falsa vida que se había creado. Pero claro, las soluciones no eran fáciles y no iban a llover del cielo. No al menos si él no hacía algo. Empezando por sacar la valentía necesaria para comenzar a dudar de su burbuja...

ꟷΩꟷ

La noche ya había caído. Aunque con lo gris que el cielo se mantuvo durante todo el día, no parecía haber diferencia entre noche y día. En la puerta de un pequeño apartamento situado junto a una placita de Inazuma, Shauw se abrocho el abrió, colocándose la bufanda para que el frío no le helara en su camino a casa. La pareja se despedía. Por su parte, la peliazul se encontraba vestida con la ropa informal de aquella mañana y las zapatillas de casa.

ꟷ Ha sido una cena genial, Celiaꟷ se acercó a ella, agarrándola de la cintura con una mano y apoyando la otra en su mejilla, besándola con cariñoꟷ ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que me quede? Te noto triste desde que viniste al Hospital.

ꟷ No de verdad, estoy bien. Tengo trabajo que quiero acabar antes de irme a dormir y quiero estar sola por esta nocheꟷ respondió sonriéndole.

Aunque estaban a escasos meses de convertirse en marido y mujer, su relación de novios seguía siendo la de siempre desde que comenzaron a verse. Ambos vivían cada uno en su casa de Inazuma, quedando para verse, cenar o cualquier otra cosa común y normal en una pareja. La peliazul no le había dicho nada de su encuentro con Axel y por lo que dedujo en los ojos y las palabras del albino, ni se lo había imaginado. No es que Shauw supiera mucho de lo que ocurrió. Lo único que ella le contó es que simplemente su relación con Axel había terminado. Después, ni se acordaba como comenzó a quedar con él y comenzar a verse, cuando ni una de las noches posteriores a aquella ruptura había dejado de llorar. Rota por perder al que amaba de corazón.

Se despidió de él y antes de cerrar la puerta vio cómo su hermano subía las escaleras del portal del edificio, saludando a Shauw que se marchó. Cargaba delante de él, en un portabebes, a un pequeño de casi un año, cubierto con su abrigo y una manta. Sin duda bien abrigado para aquel frío helador.

ꟷ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?ꟷ preguntó, entrando en la casa. Le ayudo con el abrigo, cargando al pequeño.

ꟷ He ido a tomar algo con Mark y los demás. Como me pillaba de camino, he venido a verte.

ꟷ ¿Y has llevado a Noah contigo a tu reunión de colegas en el bar?ꟷ le atravesó con la mirada, colocando al pequeño en una sillita de bebe que tenía ella en casa de cuando cuidaba de sus sobrinos, no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza de castaños cabellos, dejándole junto a la estufa más cercana del salónꟷ Me extraña que Saly te lo haya permitido.

ꟷ No lo sabe, y tú no le dirás nadaꟷ Celia rio y le sirvió un vaso de agua, sentándose los dos en la mesa principal, donde aún se encontraba el mantel y varias copas de la cenaꟷ No tenía con quien dejarlo, Saly trabajaba hasta tarde y los otros dos están con David. Me apetecía ver a los chicos y desconectar un poco.

Celia soltó un comentario irónico hacia su hermano, que con una pequeña reprimenda hizo que los dos rieran. Eran cerca de las once de las noche. La peliazul le ofreció un poco de té que acepto, hablando desde la cocina mientras lo preparaba. Temas tribales del día a día, sus sobrinos o el trabajo. Al cabo de media hora cuando sus vasos se vaciaron, Jude se acercó al pequeño para ver como estaba, meciéndolo un poco, mientras ella recogía la mesa.

ꟷ Le has visto ¿verdad?

El comentario de su hermano, de espaldas a ella, le hizo detenerse, con los vasos en la mano. Sabía a lo que se refería. Si algo caracterizaba a Jude, era que nada se le escapaba. Fuera o no fuera evidente. Se giró y la miro. Casi de forma automática y con seriedad, bajo la mirada girándose para adentrarse en la cocina.

ꟷ No es asunto tuyo.

ꟷ Sí que lo es Celia, no puedes seguir detrás de él, haciéndote daño de esa formaꟷ le siguió hasta la cocina, intentando no levantar la voz con la rabia que sentía dentro de siꟷ Me lo encontré en el Hospital, con Shauw, cuando llegue a dejarle las llaves para prestarle el coche. Imagino que te lo habrá dicho. No creía que tuviera el valor de volver.

ꟷ Ya vale, Judeꟷ le corto, dejando los vasos en el fregaderoꟷ Es tu amigo también.

ꟷ No, Celia. Dejo de serlo cuando se marchó sin volver a llamar y para colmo dejándote de ese modo. Eres mi hermana, ¿crees que me gusta verte así?

ꟷ Tenía sus razones. Y lo nuestro… es cosa de los dos. No tienes por qué meterte, te cuento las cosas para contar con tu apoyo, no para que me recrimines.

ꟷ ¿Porque le sigues defendiendo?

Habían salido de la cocina con aquella conversación y caminando hasta la mesa, se había dejado caer en la silla, sentándose. Con la mirada baja. Aquella pregunta de su hermano en un susurro de dichosa verdad escondida en sus acciones. Jude camino hacia su silla y le agarro de la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa.

ꟷ Pasa página Celia. Sé que no es fácil, pero es lo mejor para ti…

ꟷ Ya no sé lo que es mejor para mí. Solo quiero ser felizꟷ sus azules ojos, atravesaron a Judeꟷ Gracias, hermanito.

Miro a su hermano, volviendo a bajar la mirada, con una sonrisa triste. Aquella conversación no continúo en nada más. Con un abrazo y un beso al pequeño Noah, se despidió de los dos que salieron por la puerta de su casa, dejándola sola. Puede que su hermano llevará razón, es más, puede que todos a su alrededor llevaran razón desde el primer momento. Selene también era una de las que más apoyo le había brindado, dándole el mismo consejo que Jude. A sabiendas de que ella no había roto la comunicación con él, sabía que era su mejor amigo. ¿Porque no quería rendirse? Su corazón le seguía amando, pese aquello. Y fuera lo que fuera que le llevara a tomar aquella decisión, no dejaría de amarle. Aunque Shauw estuviera ahora en su vida, no quería engañarse a sí misma, y tampoco hacerle daño a él.

Se acercó a uno de los cajones del mueble donde se encontraba la tele que tenía en el salón, sacando una de las fotos, que arrugada y algo rota por la infinidad de veces que rabiosa, triste y apenada, había contemplado, tenía guardada allí. Una foto de ellos dos juntos en París, con aquel enorme y precioso monumento de la Torre Eiffel a sus espaldas, sonriendo con una felicidad extrema a su cámara. La primera visita que le hizo en París, después de marcharse a trabajar allí. Seguía estando igual de guapo que entonces, aunque algo más triste. Algo le escamaba cada vez que pensaba en aquel lugar. No era normal lo que había ocurrido, quizás en parte por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

París. Algo había ocurrido allí o algo le había ocurrido a él. Como se susurraron en aquella noche bajo la torre, poco después de tomarse la foto. Siempre París.

ꟷΩꟷ

Salió de la ducha, con el pijama colocado y la toalla sobre sus hombros. En aquellas noches de invierno, una ducha caliente era lo mejor que sentaba para el cuerpo entumecido por el frío. Hacía rato que había vuelto del Rai-Rai de tomar algo con Nathan y Jude. Recordando el momento en el que su amigo había entrado con el pequeño por la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque en aquel entonces se había echado a reír. Era cierto que la vida de su amigo con tres niños era un poco estresante, él no podría soportarla. Pero no iba a negar la felicidad de su amigo con aquella familia que había creado. Algo que al pensarlo le llevo a recordarla junto a la conversación sobre crear una familia que tuvieron allí, en aquella ciudad. No tenía mucha experiencia como padre y aunque se viera como un negado para ello, siempre le atrajo la curiosidad de intentarlo algún día.

Se dirigió al salón, descalzo. Toda la casa estaba ya ambientada con la calefacción por lo que no le molestaba andar así. Pulso el botón del contestador, escuchando los mensajes que su madre le había dejado, mientras intentaba ordenar un poco el lugar. Riendo por los comentarios de su madre, la advertencias y como su padre se metió en ella para saludarle. Debía acordarse de ir a visitarlos, les echaba de menos desde que vivía solo. Entre las cosas de su trabajo, la carta que el señor Raimon le había entregado, cayó al suelo. Percatándose de ella, la agarro, mirándola.

No quería leerla, siendo sinceros. No le apetecía nada, leerla y saber de ella o lo que ahora hacia con su vida. Más que todo porque tampoco podría adivinar que era verdad y mentira en aquellas palabras. París. De nuevo aquella ciudad a sus pensamientos. No se lo pensó mucho y abrió el ordenador, tecleando el nombre de aquella dirección para ver lo que salía. Parecía un edificio de apartamentos, céntrico. A varios metros del museo del Louvre. Si lo que indicaba el google maps era verdad, ella debía estar allí. Desde donde mandaba aquella carta.

Se lo pensó unos minutos, escasos en sincera opinión. Y sin saber cómo, cuándo y porque, en menos de media hora ya había sacado un billete de avión para Francia. Iba a ir. No con la esperanza de encontrarla o verla. Iba a ir, solo eso. Sin más.

Cerró el ordenador, soltando un gran suspiro. Iba a volver a París.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡PIDO PERDÓN POR OLVIDARME DE SUBIR EL CAP! T-T Iba a subirlo el domingo, porque siempre intentare actualizar cada tres días, y al final me olvide completamente. ¡Lo sientoo! Para el próximo me pondré alarma o algo xD Pero de verdad, se me olvido completamente, no hay otra explicación xD jajajaja

Vale, notas hacia el cap, primero que todo. Aviso de que no voy a poner a Celia como una damisela triste y conformista o algo por el estilo. Intentaré reflejar el carácter de una chica luchadora por lo que ama (sin que me quede muy dramática) y madura. Puede que no lo conseguía, pero al menos esa es la idea. De verdad, me explico como el culo, lo siento xD Lo mismo digo para Mark, intentaré mantener su forma de ser, pero más madura por eso decía que ojala no se me salieran del ellos mismos jajaja

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo IV

_Capitulo IV_

Ultimo día en Inazuma, en escasas horas, tomaría un vuelo de vuelta a París. Solo debía aguantar un poco más. No debía de ser muy difícil. Era cierto que aquella noche su cabeza dio mil vueltas a todo el tema que le rodeaba, más tras la conversación con Selene. No hizo nada para investigar aquel error o luchar por lo que amaba. Solo lo acepto. Acepto las palabras de aquellos ojos cobrizos que siempre estuvieron en segundo plano durante la secundaria, aquella inocente pero escamosa sonrisa que siempre le helaba la espalda y de la que se alejaron por todo lo que su relación con Celia trajo consigo. Y sumándose a aquellos pensamientos, Mark apareció en ellos. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él. De inseparables a distanciados, acabando por desaparecer el uno para el otro. No por que quisiera o lo acordarán así. Simplemente la situación derivo en aquello. ¿Qué estaría siendo de él? Era curioso que apesar de aquella bomba que tenía por pensamientos, pudiera haber dormido algo mejor aquella noche, incluso estar más tranquilo.

Estaba bien eso de apagarse un rato; no sentir nada, por nadie. Morirse un poquito y regresar un poco más entero. Más vivo.

Era como si alguien hubiera colocado un rayo invisible de fuerza y esperanza en su pecho, pese a que ni sabía por qué. Tenía ganas de volver a verla, quizás esa fuera la causa. No podría darle una explicación, pero volver a hablar con ella. Era como si ese rayo lo hubiera encendido su presencia después de ocho meses sin verla. Tanta veces imaginándola, llegando a casi olvidar su sonrisa, sus pestañas, su pelo. Se levantó pasadas las diez de la mañana de la cama. Hoy ya no tenía que resolver asuntos de papeleos, solo esperar hasta las ocho de la tarde que volaría de vuelta. Miro su móvil, de nuevo en aquella rutina casi automática. Llamadas y mensajes perdidos de París, varios correos de trabajo y la alarma para recordarse la hora del vuelo. Lo bloqueo, apagándolo. Aquel día iba a olvidarse de todo lo demás, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Se dirigió al baño y tras una ducha rápida y placentera salió vistiendo informal. Unos pantalones básicos, camiseta negra y su chaqueta roja favorita. Regalo de ella en uno de sus cumpleaños.

ꟷ ¡Buenos días!ꟷ le saludo alegremente Selene cuando entro al salón.

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal, desayunado mientras leía. Aquel día Selene no trabajaba. Se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en la cabeza y comentando lo tribal de una mañana se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar con ella. Un café entre recuerdos y risas, una tostada entre consejos y por primera vez en todo el invierno, un leve rayo de sol que se dejaba ver entre las nubes y traspasaba las cortinas.

ꟷ Haru pasará la mañana con Byron y Henry trabaja hasta el mediodíaꟷ comento levantándose de la mesa, mientras recogíaꟷ Yo me marcho, he quedado con mi madre para pasar el díaꟷ llevo los utensilios a la cocina y salióꟷ Nos vemos luego para llevarte al aeropuerto.

ꟷ Selene, ¡espera!ꟷ la detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta, ganándose una mirada extrañada de su amigaꟷ ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Con su respuesta y una sonrisa, minutos después se quedó solo. Recogió la mesa, fregando los platos para dejarlo todo lo más recogido posible. Y una vez acabado sin tener nada más en lo que pensar, salió de casa. Iria a dar un paseo, no sabía a donde le llevarían sus pies, solo quería pasear, sin pensar. Tanto que había olvidado tomarse las pastillas. Era curioso, pero aquella alegría efímera y fugaz que le envolvía, no conseguía explicarla. Aunque el sol no lograba calentar del todo las calles como para deshacer la sensación de frío, la nieve se derretía y el día era realmente agradable. Se ajustó la bufanda al cuello para cubrirse la nariz, caminando por la plaza que formaba a su alrededor el centro comercial de la Ciudad. Una plaza en la que tantas cosas había vivido. Aquellos besos en el primer año nuevo que pasaban juntos, las risas en la pista de patinaje, los infinitos paseos para buscar regalos de reyes, cumpleaños y festejos. Los recuerdos que hacían saltar su corazón. Era increíble lo mucho que podía darte una persona y a la vez, como la vida era capaz de ponerte tantos desafíos para aprender de ella.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el Instituto Ágora. Quedaba muy a la periferia de Inazuma, pero no lejos del centro con un paseo agradable. Pasando por sus puertas escuchaba las risas de los estudiantes, las quejas por los exámenes y los problemas, que en aquella edad, eran demasiado tribales y sencillos. Recordándole su vida en la secundaria. A escasos metros se encontraba la escuela de Primaria que Selene le había dicho.

Camino hasta allí, asomándose al patio donde se encontraba la pista de futbol. El eterno deporte que siempre los acompañaría en sus recuerdos más hermosos. Gracias a unirse al club de futbol del Raymond, la había conocido. Sonaba un poco absurdo pues todos sus amigos y su vida, comenzó ahí. Pero era inevitable pensar así. Se paseó por los alrededores, observando a los niños, jugando durante un rato con ellos. Aprovechando que era el descanso de clases. Casi esperando encontrarla en cualquier momento.

ꟷ Siempre se te han dado bien los niños.

Una involuntaria y breve sonrisa cruzo sus labios al escuchar aquella voz. Entrego el balón a la niña con la que habla y reía en ese momento, dejando que todos se marcharan mientras gritaban el nombre de la profesora Hills que los había pillado. Se giró, mirándola directamente a los ojos, de nuevo. Aquellos ojos azules que le hacían perder la poca razón que pudiera reunir cuando estaba con ella. Tan preciosa como siempre, con aquella bufanda levemente rosa alrededor de su cuello.

ꟷ ¿A qué has venido? Imagino que habrá sido Selene quien te ha dicho donde trabajoꟷ intento sonar fría mientras se adelantaba unos pasos hacia él, un intento vano.

ꟷ Me apetecía verteꟷ no sabía cómo había podido decir aquello, pero le había salido tan de dentro, que ni se molestó en arreglarlo o justificarse.

Celia camino para adentrarse en la escuela, pasando por su lado.

ꟷ ¿Has venido a darme una explicación?ꟷ pregunto, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, espaldas a él.

ꟷ No.

ꟷ Pues entonces marcharteꟷ respondió con decepción y tristeza.

ꟷ Celia…

Dudoso se acercó a ella, para intentar agarrarla por el brazo y hacerla girarse hacía él. Pero a milímetros de rozar sus ropas, bajo la mano. Con la mirada triste.

ꟷ Ven conmigo.

Aquellas simples palabras le volvieron a hacer sonreír levemente, de forma involuntaria. La siguió hasta el interior de la escuela, caminando a escasos metros de ella. Su perfume a fresas no había cambiado, ojala pudiera embriagarse de su pelo una vez más. El edificio era enorme. Las clases ya habían vuelto a comenzar y prácticamente todos estaban en su aulas, con los pasillos desiertos salvo los profesores que no tenían clase. Guiándole por allí, llegaron a un pequeño despacho donde en el letrero de la puerta se podía leer "Departamento de Literatura". Allí, en una sala rodeada por estanterías y libros, había una mesa de trabajo, varias sillas y un rincón con una cafetera. Le ofreció un poco, que acepto con gusto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Sabía que trabajaba de profesora, aquella había sido su pasión desde niña. Después del futbol, la literatura era su gran determinación cuando este acabo. Especializándose en dicha rama.

ꟷ Has subido de nivel educativo, por lo que veoꟷ comento, aceptando la taza que le ofrecía, casi rozándose con sus dedos.

ꟷ Me ascendieron hace unos meses. Jefa de departamentoꟷ respondió sentándose frente a élꟷ Menos clases y más papeleo.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, durante varios minutos. Tan solo mirándose a los ojos y bebiendo el café. Con alguna que otra frase tribal y sin sentido por parte de ambos. Sus ojos eran como espejos que gritaban mucho más de lo que podían hablar. Él quería besarla, abrazarla, pedirle un perdón que ni con la disculpa más sincera podría conseguir. Ella solo quería volver a perderse entre sus brazos, disfrutando del calor que la refugiaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Un grito en silencio por parte de dos corazones con fronteras entre ellos.

ꟷ ¿Por qué… porque no puedes darme una explicación, Axel?ꟷ dudosa y con la tristeza más pesada en sus labios, pronuncio aquella frase. Recibiendo como respuesta unos ojos que se encogieron a ella y seriedad acompañada de silencio.

ꟷ Debería irme.

Se levantó de la silla, girándose para salir de allí.

ꟷ ¿Por qué?ꟷ Celia se levantó de golpe, agarrándole del brazo, haciendo que se girara hacia ellaꟷ ¿Por qué es tan difícil lo que te pido?

Bajo su mano, lentamente hacia la suya, recorriendo despacio y sin perder detalle, el camino que iba del codo a sus dedos. Al sentir como su piel volvían a tocarse después de ocho meses, un escalofrió electrizante le recorrido la espalda, acercándose a ella. Celia acaricio sus dedos, jugando con ellos. Intentando volver a recordar cada detalle que le fuera posible. Hasta enlazarlos con los suyos, acercándose más aún a él. Con el pecho a milímetros. Levanto el rostro, al ser más bajita que él, debía inclinar su cabeza para mirarle. Con sus labios apunto de tocarse si un movimiento torpe los unía. El corazón de Axel se aceleró, pero intento mantener la respiración tranquila y acompasada. Perdido en aquellos ojos azules que le miraban sin pestañear.

ꟷ Respóndemeꟷ susurro. Una leve sonrisa, divertida, se dibujó en sus labios.

ꟷ ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

ꟷ Porque no voy a dejar de pelear por ti sin intentar todo lo que este en mi mano.

ꟷ Tenía que ser Shauw ¿eh?ꟷ exclamo impasible pero con cierta picardía divertida en la mirada, que hizo curvar sus labios al ver la reacción de ella.

Celia abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo junto a su nariz, avergonzada, descubierta por aquel acto de rebeldía infantil que involuntariamente había cometido. Le soltó, alejándose de él, cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda.

ꟷ Eso no es asunto tuyoꟷ respondió indignada. Axel soltó una pequeña risa desde el fondo de su estómago. Dudando, revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo.

ꟷ ¡A la mierda!

La agarro del brazo, tirando de ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, agarro sus mejillas entre sus manos, juntando sus labios en un beso inesperado. No iba a mentir en decir que había echado de menos aquellos labios. Movidos por la pasión de un momento torpe y de sorpresa, alargaban aquel beso, buscándose el uno al otro. Celia agarro una de sus manos que tenía sobre su mejilla, mientras la otra la coloco en su cintura. Movidos por el deseo de no dejarse escapar, sabiendo que aquello sería tan fugaz como un suspiro. Se separó de ella, apoyando su frente en la suya sin dejar de rodear con sus manos el delicado rostro de ella, jadeando levemente, con las mejillas acaloradas.

ꟷ Tengo que irme, Celiaꟷ susurro, con sus ojos negros cargados de tristezaꟷ Lo siento.

Sin decir nada más, salió corriendo de allí, dejándola sola. Corrió por las calles de Inazuma, con la escasa nieve que no había conseguido derretirse aun a sus pies, llegando a la plaza del centro comercial donde se detuvo, para recobrar un poco el aliento. La había besado. Algo dentro de él había ardido buscando aquel momento. Su reacción al nombrar a Shauw, sus palabras. La rabieta de una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer luchadora. Habían cambiado tanto que le asustaba perderse un minuto más de aquella vida. Odiaba su falsa burbuja, odiaba París y odiaba todo lo que le había separado de ella.

Pero en aquel momento, odiaba mucho más haberse conformado, sin luchar por esos labios.

ꟷΩꟷ

El invierno en Europa era mucho menos frío que en Japón. Siempre admiraría eso de aquel país. Llovía más, sí. Pero era menos helado, casi podías prescindir de la bufanda o el gorro. Era cerca del mediodía cuando aterrizo en París. Se había pillado el vuelo temprano, demasiado diría él. Quería llegar cerca de la hora de comer y efectivamente así había sido. Tras coger un taxi al hotel donde se hospedaría, llego a recepción, preguntando por la habitación que había reservado. De nuevo París. No se imaginó que volvería por nada del mundo y mucho menos sin saber el motivo por el que decidió hacer eso.

ꟷ Señor Evansꟷ el botones le llamó, en un perfecto acento francés que no le costaba trabajo entenderꟷ Su habitación esta lista.

Aquel joven trabajador le llevo a ella, entregándole la llave automática para que pudiera salir y entrar siempre que lo deseará. Se despidió de él y entro, dejando la maleta en la entrada. Era una habitación hermosa. Cama grande, baño y un gran balcón con vistas a la ciudad. Era un hotel que no quedaba en el centro, de apenas cuatro estrellas, pero asequible a un bolsillo de última hora. Decir que tenía hambre, era mentir. Se había pasado el vuelo durmiendo y con el cambio de horario tampoco es que se adaptará bien. Perdiendo el apetito.

Aprovechando aquel día soleado que iluminaba la capital francesa, salió a dar un paseo. Las nubes negras que asomaban por el norte no tardarían en dejar caer una buena tormenta, así que debía aprovechar cuanto pudiera. Paseando por esas calles que tantos recuerdos le traían. Admirando lo hermosa que resultaba cada rincón de aquel lugar. Alguien que solo había conocido su ciudad y apenas había recorrido su país, no podía evitar maravillarse con cada detalle. Se acercó a la terraza de un bar, cercano al museo del Louvre, deseoso de beber algo. Sediento.

El camarero se acero para atenderle y mientras esperaba, paseaba la vista por las gentes que le rodeaban. Charlando animadamente, jóvenes riendo entre apuntes de universidad, abuelos que leían el periódico mientras tomaban su copa de vino francés. Era como una vida muy diferente a Inazuma. Otro mundo.

Un escalofrió le heló la nuca cuando reconoció la voz que en perfecto francés, se sentaba en la mesa de detrás de él. Se giró para mirarla, con los ojos atónicos y apenas aquel nombre pronunciado en un susurro.

ꟷ ¿Nelly…?

Los ojos cobrizos que le habían dado los mejores momentos de una historia de amor, le miraron de nuevo.

ꟷΩꟷ

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando llego a casa de Selene. Saludo a Henry fugazmente que se encontraba en el salón, jugando con Haru en la alfombra frente a la tele, donde se veían dibujos infantiles. Dirigiéndose a su cuarto para recoger las cosas en su maleta y todo lo demás, preparándose para marcharse. Cuando ya hubo acabado, volvió al salón, observando como el pequeño reía por las bromas de su padre, se sirvió un vaso de agua de la cocina.

ꟷ Selene llegará en un momento, ha tenido que acercarse a la librería de enfrente a por no sé quéꟷ comento el castaño.

Axel asintió y tras varios minutos, su amiga entro por la puerta. Saludo con la mano a los presentes y se acercó a él.

ꟷ Lo que me pediste.

Agarro el libro que saco de la bolsa, mientras ella se acercaba a su esposo e hijo. Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, el libro favorito de Celia y que perdió en su primer viaje a París para ir a verle. Aquella noche fue más que una bomba de pensamientos, fue la semilla de algo, que junto a aquel encuentro en la escuela, le llevo a sacar el poco valor que disponía para continuar con aquello. No, no podía darle una explicación. Pero lo que empezó, debía acabar. Bien o mal, eso sería cosa del destino.

ꟷ ¿Nos vamos?ꟷ pregunto la pelinegra, mirándole.

Asintió. Despidiéndose del pequeño Haru con una caricia a sus cabellos castaños, que le dedico una mirada inocente con sus ojos rojos, sin duda iguales a los de Byron, se dirigió a la puerta para coger su maleta del cuarto. Escucho a Selene despedirse de ambos y se reunió con él. Como era normal en invierno, la noche caía pronto. Llegaron al aeropuerto cuando prácticamente ya no había luz natural en las calles y las farolas comenzaban a encenderse. Axel bajo primero del coche, quedándose solo por la terminal, mientras la pelinegra aparcaba.

Minutos después se reunió con él para despedirlo.

ꟷ ¿Vas a estar bien?

ꟷ Sí, estoy seguro de que ahora síꟷ le respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, colocando uno de los mechones sueltos tras su oreja.

Sus azules ojos le miraron con cariño y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarle. No sabía cuándo volvería a verle, alargar aquel momento de tener a su mejor amigo entre sus brazos era lo menos que podía intentar. El rubio la abrazo con fuerza. Todo iría bien. Debía hacerle entender eso. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

ꟷ Cuídate, ¿vale?ꟷ le pidióꟷ Y mantenme informadoꟷ rio colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

Selene la agarro, riendo. Se despidieron apresuradamente ya por última vez y se alejó por la puerta que daba a las terminales para embarcar. No tardo en subir al avión, observando por la ventana como la oscura noche ya había caído, la Ciudad Inazuma se contoneaba en una silueta de luces artificiales y aquel transporte le alejaba de allí meciéndose con el viento de invierno. Por una ventana donde decía adiós a aquella visita esporádica. A pensamientos, momentos y cambios que en escasas horas le habían hecho manifestar sus emociones al todo por ciento. Llego con ganas de no volver y se marchaba con el doble de no irse. Pero tenía que volver. Había tomado una decisión arraigada al diminuto valor que había conseguido florecer en él. Ahora no para volver a su falsa burbuja, sino para explotarla e intentar cambiar algo. En Paris empezó y en París debía acabar.

Siempre París.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Y aquí es donde me matáis por lo mal y horrible que me ha quedado este capitulo xD Porque me da a mi que el momento Axel x Celia no lo he expresado bien, al menos el sentimiento de meter a Shauw en medio. Pero bueno, preguntadme con lo que sea. No he podido hacerlo mejor y a mi, por lo menos, me gusta el resultado ^^ lo que no se, si se llega a entender, es la cosa xD Siento ser pesada nombrando tanto París, pero.. ya tendrá explicación jajaja Junto a todo lo demás y bueno, se vienen momentos y drama Nelly x Mark. Ahí dios, espero que quede bien y no os den ganas de matarme jajaja

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo V

_Capítulo V_

La noche había caído en París, ahora el frio si era más helador. Pero era normal que las temperaturas cayeran cuando el sol dejaba de calentar las calles. Había bajado al comedor del hotel para cenar algo, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho apetito. Era raro que el perdiera las ganas de comer, pero volver a verla había sido como un golpe en el estómago. Sin esperarlo, rápido y atroz. No imaginaba que le fuera afectar así. Él no era de esos, de esos que se dejaban llevar por los sentimientos que no conseguían superar. No, él los superaba y tiraba hacia delante. Ya no era un crio, ni un adolescente atolondrado con ganas de descubrir las cosas del mundo. Era un adulto. Una etapa de su vida en la que entro creyendo que todo estaba bien, que tendría una esposa, una familia y trabajaría apasionado por lo que realmente le gustaba. Y sin embargo…

Subió de nuevo a su habitación de hotel, con apenas dos bocados en el estómago. Y abatido, se dejó caer en la cama, perdiéndose en la blancura del techo de la habitación. París se iluminaba con las farolas y las luces de los monumentos. Y él, no dejaba de recordar aquellos ojos cobrizos y la fría conversación, recordándose que nada había cambiando en ella.

_Flashback_

_Impasible, Nelly Raimon le miró. No se sorprendía de volver a verle o tenerle delante de ella, después de casi nueve meses sin verse. Aislados por kilómetros y separados por frías palabras. Agarro su bolso, colgando la llamada por la que hablaba a través de su teléfono, y camino hasta la mesa de Mark, sentándose frente a él. El abrigo de lana marrón conjuntaba con el lazo rosa que sujetaba sus cabellos, seguía estando preciosa. Adulta, moldeada por el tiempo en las curvas de una hermosa mujer, pero sin perder aquella aura fría y atroz que la rodeaba para quienes conocían la verdad en sus ojos._

ꟷ ¿Qué haces aquí?ꟷ _preguntó con fría voz, lo que le hizo tragar saliva y volverse más serio en su rostro._

ꟷ Es lo único que tienes que decir, tras desaparecer de ese modo.

ꟷ Me echasteꟷ _respondió, encogiendo la mirada. Un escalofrió le helo los dedos de la mano al castaño_ꟷ De nuestra casa y de tu vida.

ꟷ Tuve mis razones, pero no es excusa para…

ꟷ Siempre tienes razones para todoꟷ_ le cortó._

_La tensión entre los dos casi parecía arder en el ambiente. Una tensión de conflicto, de miedo, de angustia y pena por parte de Mark. Impasible y serios, uno frente a otro._

ꟷ No era excusa para marcharte sin decir nada a tu familia, Nellyꟷ _continúo él_ꟷ Lo que ocurrió entre los dos…

ꟷ Se quedará entre los dos_ꟷ volvió a cortarle, repitiendo las palabras que una vez dijo él, acabando aquella frase_ꟷ No te preocupes, así seguirá siendo_ꟷ una heladora y breve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labiosꟷ_ Ya avise a mi padre con una carta, que imaginó que será la que te ha traído aquí. Como era de esperar, no me haría caso.

ꟷ Estaba preocupado por ti, que esperabas.

ꟷ Una penaꟷ _respondió con algo de ironía en el tono._

_Mark encogió la mirada, comenzando a cabrearle aquella conversación y la forma de respuesta que estaba recibiendo. La mirada de Nelly seguía fija e impasible en él. El camarero sirvió sus pedidos, sin decir nada más. Disminuyendo aquella tensión entre ellos por breves segundos._

ꟷ No has cambiado nada en todo este tiempoꟷ _comento el castaño, recibiendo de nuevo aquella heladora sonrisa._

ꟷ No necesito cambiar.

ꟷ Estas enfermaꟷ _exclamo, a baja voz, con rabia mientras negaba con la cabeza sin desviar un ápice su mirada. Evitando pestañear para no perder aquella ficticia batalla de miradas._

ꟷ Esa fue tu respuesta a la solución que diste a nuestra relaciónꟷ _respondió soltando una pequeña carcajada mientras se cubría los labios con la mano._

_Volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con una sonrisa completa que encogió su mirada, haciendo resaltar sus rosadas mejillas. Su móvil vibro encima de la mesa, abriendo el bolso, lo guardo, sacando el dinero para pagar su bebida. Lo dejo encima y se levantó para marcharse, sin decir nada más. Con una última mirada al castaño, sin tan siquiera encogerle el corazón o atinar a ver un leve sentimiento de lo que fueron, en ella._

ꟷ ¿A qué pobre infeliz has engañado ahora para no volverte loca?ꟷ _grito, deteniéndola mientras se levantaba, con la rabia en la yema de los dedos. Y el deseo de intentar hacer que todo volviera de nuevo a la normalidad, pudiendo apreciar delante de él a la mujer que un día amo y le hizo feliz._

_Nelly se detuvo a escasos metros, de espaldas. Encogió la mirada e involuntariamente relajo la mano que había apretado alrededor de la cuerda de su bolso al escuchar aquella frase. Se giró, mirándole con desafió, rabia y enfado. Petrificado, pero serio, el castaño la observo acercarse a él. Su respiración se aceleró cuando la tuvo a escasos milímetros de su rostro. No sabía si por miedo o sentimiento._

ꟷ Vuelve a Inazuma, Markꟷ _susurro, abriendo y cerrando la mirada frente a él_ꟷ Mi vida ya no es de tu incumbencia, así que más te vale que no te metas.

_Con un rostro cargado de rabia y enfado, apretó los labios y se giró, volviendo a su camino. La vio alejarse por la calle, perdiéndose entre la gente. Soltó el aire que había contenido de forma involuntaria cuando se le había acercado, dejándose caer en la silla. Agotado por la carga anímica que había supuesto aquella breve conversación._

ꟷ Siempre serás responsabilidad mía_…ꟷ susurro._

_Flashback_

No podía evitar sentirse culpable. De un modo u otro, fue él el que no vio en lo que iba derivando sus sentimientos, su relación. Lo que consumía a la castaña. Siempre veía normal todo cuanto ocurriera, hasta que comenzó a ahogarse por un monstruo ficticio que actuaba por ella. No importaba como intentara pintarlo, se vio asfixiado por un amor enfermizo que corrompió su relación. No sabía cómo sentirse. Era absurdo pensar algo o intentar arreglar lo roto y destrozado. Darle más vueltas a dicho tema solo servía para volverse loco. Había intentado ayudarla, había intentado evitar la situación a la que llegaron y de nada había servido. Porque él no podía hacer nada, la ayuda que necesitaba Nelly no estaba en sus manos. Lo único que temía y esperaba que no fuera así era el posible daño que pudiera estar causando a terceras personas. Era demasiado atroz pensar en ello.

Encogió la cabeza entre sus brazos, volcándose a un lado de la cama, encogiéndose. Le dolía de pensar tanto y de toda la tensión que había acumulando desde que llego a París. Con la mirada triste, recordando la imagen de la chica que una vez le hizo soñar con el más hermoso de los futuros bajo la torre Eiffel, cerró los ojos. Esperando a dormirse y dejar de pensar por unas horas. Perdido en un pasado que se desmoronó bajo aquellos ojos fríos.

ꟷΩꟷ

Llegó de madrugada a París, pillando el primer taxi que pudo, llego a casa, agotado. Por suerte, no estaba Nelly, ni el bebe. Así que se echó a dormir un rato y cuando despertó, era media tarde. Los viajes le agotaban tanto que ni se había molestado en ponerse alarma. Mañana volvería al trabajo, pero hoy, prefería no estresarse. Aprovechando cada minuto fuera de la rutina. Había vuelto renovado con algo más de energías anímicas de Inazuma. Saliendo de la cama, se revolvió el pelo, bostezando. Antes de salir del cuarto, se visto y arreglo un poco, en el baño de la habitación. Había quedado para tomar algo con los amigos del trabajo así que saldría antes de que Nelly volviera o pudiera topársela. En cambio, no estaba solo en casa. La niñera que la castaña había contratado, se encontraba en su salón, meciendo la pequeña cuna mientras veía la tele.

La saludo en un extraviado francés y se acercó al pequeño. Vivir en Francia por equis tiempo no garantizaba que hablará un perfecto francés u que a veces no le costara. La joven le respondió pero sin inmutarse demasiado. El bebe de apenas un mes dormía plácidamente con sus mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración calmada. Mirarlo era como contemplar su sentencia de vida. Sabía que aquella criatura inocente no tenía la culpa de su error, es más, solo era un efecto colateral de lo que había hecho. Y ojala hubiera un modo de arreglar aquello, de volver atrás y que nada de eso ocurriera. Solo quería volver con Celia, recuperar su vida y la alegría de su corazón. Acaricio con su dedo la mejilla del pequeño, con suavidad y cuidado, sonriendo levemente al movimiento que realizó. No podía culparle.

ꟷ Ya estoy en casa.

Nelly entro por la puerta de su apartamento. Dejando el bolso sobre el perchero y ojeando varias cartas y papeles que traía en la mano. Pese a que sabía que la niñera estaría allí, lo dijo en su idioma natal, posiblemente por inercia. Miro a Axel y con un brillo atroz en sus ojos corrió para lanzarse a abrazarle dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.

ꟷ Has vuelto. Te he echado de menosꟷ exclamo emocionada. Con seriedad y formalidad correspondió al abrazo, apartando el rosto cuando sentía las intenciones de la castaña de lanzarse a sus labios. Acabando en su mejillaꟷ Deberías ser más cariñoso delante de la niñeraꟷ rio, mostrando una sonrisa.

ꟷ Hola, Nelly.

La castaña se separó de él que se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo de agua mientras ella atendía a la joven canguro, pagándole y entablando una conversación en francés algo difícil pero entendible para ambas. La llevo a la puerta, despidiéndose de ella y dejándolos solos. Con una mirada rápida vio al bebe de la cuna y se volvió a dirigir a él.

ꟷ ¿Qué tal por Inazuma?ꟷ pregunto, aceptando el vaso de agua que le ofrecía con seria educación.

ꟷ Bienꟷ respondió, seco y rotundo. No tenía ganas de hablar y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo con ella.

ꟷ Espero sin duda que haya ido bienꟷ le dio la espalda acercándose a la cuna para coger al pequeñoꟷ Para que no tengas que volver a ausentarte. No creo que volver a verla sea bueno para tiꟷ comentaba mientras le mecía, sonriéndole.

ꟷ Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ya lo dejamos bien claro.

ꟷ ¿Así que la has visto?ꟷ se giró hacia él, atravesándole con la mirada, completamente seria.

Podía no hacerlo intencionadamente pero era en esos momentos donde aquellos ojos cobrizos más le aterraban, apareciendo en sus peores pesadillas. No recordaba que su "amiga", con la que había pasado parte de su adolescencia de secundaria y algo de universidad hasta que todo cambio, trasmitiera aquella aura. De hecho, no recordaba muchas de las acciones que tenía con él. Recordando lo que vio de su relación con Mark. Volvió a sonreír, dejando al pequeño en la cuna mientras hablaba.

ꟷ Bueno, espero que no haya cambiado nada de lo que tenemos hablado. A fin de cuentas si se entera de lo que ocurrió…ꟷ tapo al bebe con cariño, de espaldas a élꟷ… estoy segura de que no te lo perdonaría ¿verdad?ꟷ se volvió a girar hacia Axel para acercarse, con tranquilidad.

ꟷ No fue solo culpa mía. No me hagas sentir culpable.

ꟷ No era yo la que estaba borrachaꟷ rio divertida mientras acercándose a él le miraba con picardía, desabrochando los botones principales de su camisaꟷ No le des más importancia, han pasado casi nueve meses…ꟷ acerco sus labios al cuello de él, besándolo con cariño y jugueteoꟷ Es hora de pasar página a todo lo que dejamos en Inazuma.

Axel le agarro las manos, que ya casi habían terminado de desabrochar su camisa, deteniéndola. Sus ojos se cruzaron, mirándose el uno al otro. Ella sonreía divertida e inocente, pero impasible y serio intentaba mostrar a través de su mirada lo poco que le gustaba aquella situación. Nelly sabia con seguridad que no le gustaba, que sus sentimientos por ella nunca serian correspondidos, pese a aceptar la condición de vivir juntos por el niño que habían tenido tras esa noche. Así se lo había dicho muchas veces. Pero convencida de que eso podría cambiar con el tiempo, ella no dejaba de intentar portarse como una novia u esposa dentro de aquella casa. Incluso en muchos otros aspectos de aquel extraño pacto. La alejo de sí, volviéndose a abrochar la camisa y arreglarse, dejando claro que no le gustaba lo que pretendía, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

ꟷ Me marcho, he quedadoꟷ comento dándole la espalda, para salir de casa.

ꟷ ¿Con quién?ꟷ sonó tan seria y cortante que no puedo evitar girarse para mirarle a los ojos, encogiéndose.

ꟷ Amigos del trabajo, solo voy a tomarme algo.

ꟷ Claroꟷ respondió, sonriendo de nuevo de aquella forma siniestramente inocenteꟷ No te olvides de responder a mis llamadas o mensajes. Me has descuidado un poco estando en Inazumaꟷ rio levemente.

La miro, impasible. Despidiéndose de ella salió de casa, agarrando el abrigo y colocándoselo, dejándola sola. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro mirando con enfado el lugar por donde se había marchado. Apretando los puños ante la rabia que recorría sus venas.

ꟷΩꟷ

El mediodía de aquel día estaba siendo igual que los otros muchos hasta ahora de aquel invierno, frío y nevado. Era relativamente bastante tarde de la hora acordada en la que Jude llegaría y ni rastro de él. Termino de fregar y recoger el último vaso de la comida y volvió a revisar su teléfono. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada perdida. Si varios de Shauw que le respondía a los suyos. No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer para que Masato le molestará pero se suponía que lo recogerían y ella se pondría a trabajar en la montaña de papeleo que tenía aun por hacer. Soltó un gran suspiro y sin saber porque, aquel beso de Axel volvió a sus recuerdos. Se llevó los dedos de su mano a los labios, sonriendo mientras lo recordaba. Le echaba de menos, no podía negar que seguía queriéndolo como el primer día. Engañada por los sentimientos hacia Shauw cuando sabía que quizás solo le estaría haciendo más daño, pues nunca llegaría a quererle de aquel modo y hasta dudaba de que realmente sintiera algo por él. No sabía porque había cometido aquella locura de salir con él y dejarse llevar por el tiempo de duelo después de la ruptura.

Podría decirse que hasta lo hizo por rebeldía al suponer que unir su vida a él, le molestaría a la persona que realmente le importaba. Si, era muy egoísta y traicionero. Pero en momentos de tristeza, con un corazón roto como impulso, los errores no se pensaban. No podía culparse.

ꟷ Tía Celia, más foliosꟷ la voz de un niño se escuchó desde el salón.

Salió a su llamada, donde sonrió al pequeño de cinco años que coloreaba feliz sobre la mesa de su salón. Abrió el cajón del mueble, donde aquella foto seguía guardada y sonriendo extrajo los folios de dentro, colocándolos junto a él. Acaricio sus cabellos azules y alborotados, ganándose una mirada de gratitud con el brillo en el iris de sus ojos rojos, como los de su padre. Tenía varios folios coloreados repartidos delante de él, y entretenido no se distrajo de aquella tarea. Se acercó dándole un beso en su cabeza, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

ꟷ Debe ser tu padre, que ya era hora.

Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a soltar uno de sus sermones pero se quedó extrañada. No era Jude, sino un joven repartidor que sosteniendo el casco de una moto en una de sus manos y un paquete en la otra, se dirigió a ella.

ꟷ ¿Es usted Celia Hills?ꟷ la peliazul asintióꟷ Este paquete es para usted.

Le entrego el objeto y despidiéndose despareció por las escaleras, dejándola demasiado confundida. Ella no había pedido nada, ni tampoco le había hecho firmar la entrega, por lo que no era algo oficial de ninguna empresa. Entro de nuevo en la casa, sonriéndole a Masato que canturreaba feliz mientras seguía en sus dibujos y sentándose sobre el sofá, lo abrió. Se tapó la boca con la mano para acallar la expresión de asombro que se disponía a salir de su garganta al ver el libro. Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, su libro favorito y el que perdió en aquel viaje a París la primera vez que fue a verle. Casi parecía imposible que estuviera entre sus manos de nuevo, pues aquella edición había dejado de imprimirse hacia mucho, y sin explicación ninguna. Lo abrió para ojearlo, encontrándose entre sus páginas una postal. Desde luego, no entendía nada, pero comenzaba a hacerse una idea de quien se lo había mandado.

La postal era sencilla y corriente. Con un hermoso paisaje de París donde la torre Eiffel se alzaba sobre el atardecer y su hermoso jardín. No había sello. Le dio la vuelta, para leer le mensaje que había escrito detrás, con letra rápida, negra y que conocía bien.

"_Cuando eliminas toda solución lógica a un problema, lo ilógico aunque imposible es invariablemente lo cierto" Que acabe donde empezó, señor Watson._

Podría sonar a locura, a rematada locura. Se mirara por donde se mirara. Pero aquella era su frase favorita de aquel libro, que tan de memoria se sabía. Y aquella frase final dicha por Sherlock en uno de los casos que resuelve en París. O estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba o realmente le estaba pidiendo que volviera a allí. Dos opciones y a cada cual más incoherente. O incluso no le estaba pidiendo nada. ¿Pero entonces porque le mandaría aquel libro y mensaje? ¿Qué sentido tendría sino? Se acarició los labios, nerviosa, cerrando el libro y paseándose por el salón. Agradecía que Masato fuera un niño de concentración intensa para que no tomara a su tía por una loca. No importaba las vueltas que le diera. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Debía volver y descubrir lo que le pedía.

Volvería a París. Siempre París.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Pues otro cap más. Repito, no se si lo he dicho antes, intentaré plasmar a Nelly como mejor pueda en cuanto a la idea que tengo pero como soy un desastre, si no se llega a entender, en los últimos cap lo diré ^^ Solo espero que no me matéis por ese maltrato a la pobre Nelly, pero juro que todo tiene una explicación jajaja Sin más.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo VI

_Capítulo VI_

Hacía un día tremendamente agradable en la capital francesa, extrañado para el invierno pero agradecido para sus gentes. El sol calentaba las calles junto a un despejado y azul cielo. El suelo se cubría de las hojas caídas de los árboles y el frío había dejado de congelar las mejillas. Seguía igual a como lo recordaba desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Mucho antes de que todo aquello pasará. Era increíble como las calles de una ciudad podían darte tanto y sin embargo saber que nunca volverán a ser lo mismo. Pago el taxi que había cogido en el aeropuerto cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel donde se hospedaría. Despidiéndose de él adentro en la recepción, tirando de la maleta que le acompañaba. Su teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la chica tras el mostrador. Lo miró y rodando los ojos con pesadez, colgó.

ꟷ Holaꟷ saludo a la jovencitaꟷ Tengo una habitación reservada por tres días. Al nombre de Celia Hills.

Con perfecta educación, la muchacha le informó de que prepararían su habitación cuando antes, pero debía esperar un poco. Camino hasta uno de los sillones de descanso que había en la sala y se sentó. Sabía que había sido un viaje improvisado y que no le había importado gastarse sus ahorros para ello, y sabía que había informado a Jude cuando ya estaba en Paris y no le había sentado bien. Pero de lo contrario, se hubiera negado a que fuera encontrando las mil maneras existentes de convencerla para que no lo hiciera, agobiándola. Prefirió hacerlo mejor así. A Shauw tampoco le había dicho nada. Por ahora, prefería no mover nada entre ellos dos. Guardo el teléfono, tras responderle a su hermano y observo el hotel. Acristalado por paredes, donde se podía ver a los habitantes y turistas que paseaban por aquellas calles. Era el mismo hotel en el que se hospedo las veces que fue a visitarle, lo conocía bien. Por un momento deseo que le dieran el número de habitación de la primera vez, donde los recuerdos en aquella cama con las luces francesas de fondo que se crearon, anidaban en lo más hermoso de su corazón.

No había parado en todo el viaje de darle vueltas a todo aquello ¿Por qué le hacía venir a Francia de nuevo? ¿Por qué aquel mensaje y nota? Ya no solo estaba intrigada, sino preocupada por él. Axel podía ser muy difícil de tratar en algunos aspectos, no iba a negarlo. Le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos y hablar claro. Pero él era así, al igual que ella también tenía sus manías. Habían crecido juntos, aprendiendo él uno del otro y complementándose de la mejor forma posible. No entendía nada y eso le preocupaba.

ꟷ ¿Mark?ꟷ la expresión de sus labios salió casi involuntariamente, de lo sorprendida que se quedó.

El castaño nombrando, había salido del ascensor junto a las escaleras, pasando por su lado para salir por la puerta del hotel. Iba distraído, absorto en sus pensamientos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Pestañeo varias veces, mirando a la peliazul, extrañado.

ꟷ ¿Celia? No puede ser…

Sonrieron nerviosos y alegres, acercando para darse un abrazo. No estaban irreconocibles, pero habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Recordaba haber sido en la boda de Nathan y Silvia, haría unos cuatro años ya. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, sin saber que decir.

ꟷ Madre mía, de todas las casualidades de la vida hemos dado en París para volver a vernosꟷ exclamo Celia.

Y era cierto, aunque vivían en Inazuma. No se habían cruzado por allí, lo que era más probable. Un detalle de lo grande que era la ciudad y la vida que llevaba cada uno.

ꟷ Ya ves, es… es increíbleꟷ rio el castañoꟷ Pero bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tal todo?

ꟷ He venido a pasar unos díasꟷ respondió evitando entrar en detallesꟷ ¿Y tú? ¿Has venido con Nelly?

La alegría en el rostro del castaño desapareció al momento, tras escuchar aquel nombre. Era normal que su amiga no supiera nada. Apretó los labios, en una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

ꟷ No, han pasado varias cosas. He venido también a pasar unos días.

ꟷ Oh, lo siento si he dicho algo que…ꟷ se llevó las manos a la boca, con sorpresa y recriminándose la metedura de pata.

Mark negó con la cabeza respondiendo que no ocurría nada, riendo nervioso. Derivaron el tema en cómo iba sus vidas centrándose en el trabajo y la familia. Brevemente durante varios minutos. El móvil de la peliazul vibro de nuevo en su bolsillo y lo abrió para leer el mensaje que le había llegado. Era de Axel: _"Les Trois Café, a las siete."_ Solo aquella frase. Breve y sin más detalle. Conocía ese bar, junto al museo del Louvre, donde habían desayunado juntos infinidad de veces. Tenía los mejores dulces de Francia. Miro la hora de su teléfono, aún quedaban varias horas para verse.

ꟷ Perdona, Markꟷ se disculpó con el castaño al que hacía rato había dejado de escuchar perdida en las divagaciones de aquel mensajeꟷ Tengo que irme, ya tienen mi habitación preparadaꟷ comunico señalando al botones que les miraba a varios metros esperando a que acabaran la conversación.

ꟷ Claro, perdona Celia. Estaré por aquí durante dos días más, si te apetece tomar algo para ponernos al día…

ꟷ Sí, me encantaría Mark.

Se despidió de él con un nuevo abrazo y agarrando su maleta se acercó al botones, que saludo en francés, despareciendo por el ascensor. Mark la vio alejarse y sonriendo salió del hotel para dar ese paseo que le pedía el cuerpo, nada más haberse levantado. Había sido una noche horrible entre pesadillas y sueños. Sin embargo, el reencuentro con Celia le había animado, alegrándole. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, aunque quedara con su hermano y de vez en cuando le preguntará que tal estaba, la distancia entre ellos se había hecho notar desde que el tiempo puso sus vidas en lados diferentes. ¿Qué sería de Axel, ahora que lo pensaba? La había visto sola y se le había olvidado preguntarle, ¿seguirían juntos? Seguro que sí. Siempre los admiro como pareja, los ojos con los que se miraban hablaban por si solos de lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro.

Preguntándose si sus ojos algún día habían reflejado lo mismo con Nelly, atajo por la calle principal de París, camino a quien sabe dónde, pero evitando pensar más de lo que ya lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

ꟷΩꟷ

Observando el mensaje envidado en la pantalla de su teléfono con preocupación pero satisfecho, por enésima vez en lo que iba de día, lo bloqueo. Volviendo a los papeles de su mesa y al ordenador, esperando a que la enfermera diera paso a su siguiente paciente. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, no tardaría en cerrar consulta para acabar por hoy. Había quedado con ella a las siete. No sabía que iba a decirle o como comenzar la conversación. Es más, ni siquiera sabría cómo mirarla después de darle aquel beso en el que salió corriendo. Su acto de valentía llegaba hasta allí, no había nada más pensado en aquel plan fugaz que había envuelto su corazón cuando abandono Inazuma. Por lo que una de dos, le tocaba improvisar o volver a salir corriendo como un cobarde y precisamente eso, era lo que no quería hacer. Ya no. Era un adulto, debía dejar los impulsos de niño bajo el cajón. Ahora debía sacar fuerzas. Falsas, ilusorias o verdaderas. Como fuera, pero debía seguir adelante.

ꟷ Menuda mirada acaba de echarme Sophie al pasar por su lado, te lo juro. Aquí hay algo.

Un hombre más joven que él de alborotados cabellos negros entro en la consulta, cerrando tras de sí mientras se reía emocionado. Axel no pudo evitar soltar una risa por el comentario. Compañero y primer amigo de trabajo que hizo en el Hospital francés cuando llego, estaba acostumbrado a aquel nerviosismo en él y sus coletillas. Se sentó en la silla, frente a la mesa donde se sentaban los pacientes, con su bata blanca perfectamente abotonada, parloteando animado. Axel le escuchaba, observando con una media sonrisa.

ꟷ Toma, aquí tienes lo que me pedisteꟷ colocó los papeles que traía frente a élꟷ No sé si son a los que te referías, son los que me han dado en maternidad.

Los observo con detenimiento. El nombre de la paciente, sus datos personales, análisis y acabando, los datos del bebe y los resultados del parto. En la quedada de ayer le pidió a él que le ayudará a conseguir esos informes, era con quien más trato tenia y para añadido sabia ganarse lo que quería con su labia. Por lo que imagino que no le había costado trabajo colarse en la planta de maternidad y pedirle a la jefa de departamento lo que buscaba. Pesé a trabajar en el Hospital, el informe y seguimiento médico de Nelly lo había llevado otro doctor, ni se había molestado en mirarlo. Ciegamente confiado en ella, tampoco es que sus problemas por aquel entonces les dejaba mirar más allá. Su mente fue más de Celia que de él, envolviéndose en una depresión que le llevo a medicarse para mantenerse cuerdo. Ahora, que había comenzado a crearse cierta duda, empezar por allí era un primer paso a cualquier solución que se presentará.

ꟷ Doctor Blaze, ya no tiene más pacientes por hoy. Ha venido su pareja a verle ¿la hago pasar?

ꟷ Muy bien, Sophie ꟷ respondió sin levantar la vista de los papeles que ojeaba, hasta que reacciono con lo último. Extrañado, la miróꟷ Sí, hazla pasarꟷ la enfermera asintió, cerrando la puerta.

ꟷ Bueno, yo me marcho. ¿Nos vemos esta noche para tomar algo?ꟷ comento su compañero, levantándose del asiento.

ꟷ No puedo, lo siento, he quedado. Pero nos vemos mañanaꟷ respondió mirándole con una sonrisa.

El doctor de alborotados cabellos, asintió, con algún que otro comentario cómico sobre su ajetreada vida y salió de allí, despidiéndose en un perfecto francés. Pese a que era inglés. Se quedó solo por varios minutos y volvió la vista a los informes. Se los llevaría a casa para ojearlos mejor, es más, si Nelly los veía seguramente le haría preguntas. Y por ahora quería evitar guerras mayores. Así por encima, no veía nada raro en ellos. Saco una carpeta de su maletín y los guardo, pero sin volverla a guardar, al tiempo que la castaña entraba por la puerta, empujando un carrito de bebe en perfecto color negro con detalles azules. Se escuchaba el llanto, suave pero quejicoso del pequeño, desde el interior. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, saludando.

ꟷ Hola, hemos venido a hacerte una visitaꟷ grito emocionada, cerrando tras de sí.

ꟷ Estoy trabajando, Nellyꟷ respondió con seriedad y rudo.

ꟷ Te quedan menos de quince minutos para cerrar la consulta y ya no hay nadie fueraꟷ dejo el carrito frente a las sillas y camino hasta él, para colocarse a sus espaldas y rodearlo por el cuello. Parecía no importarle el llanto del bebeꟷ Puedes dedicarnos unos minutos aunque sea, hoy no he tenido un buen día…ꟷ comentó junto a su oreja.

Axel le dedico una mirada fría y preguntándole por qué decía aquello, más por educación que por que quisiera saberlo, se deshizo del agarre levantándose para acercarse a la mesa donde tenía los utensilios de medicina. Comenzando a recogerlos, para cerrar. La castaña rio divertida y se sentó en su silla, acariciando los posa brazos del asiento con sus delgados dedos, reclinándose hacia atrás con la diversión ficticia de una niña pequeña. La giró de cara al ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas, observando como el atardecer bañaba aquella parte de la ciudad, jugueteando con sus uñas sobre ella.

ꟷ ¡Og! Lleva todo el día llorando, no sé lo que quiereꟷ grito molestaꟷ Está limpio y comido, no sé lo que le pasa para llorar así.

El rubio miro por el rabillo del ojo el respaldar del asiento, con enojo. Dejando lo que estaba haciendo se acercó al carrito para mirar al pequeño. Lloraba suave, como queriéndose dormir pero sin poder. Le coloco el chupete, meciendo un poco el canasto y al rato, la calma había vuelto a la consulta. Sonrió levemente al ver como se quedaba dormido sin ningún trabajo. No es que se le dieran bien los niños, sino que eran mucho más sencillos que ellos, los adultos. Por eso siempre sabia o intuía lo que les ocurría. Problemas menores de solución fácil. Sonrió levemente de forma involuntaria, al recordar las palabras de Celia cuando fue a la escuela de primaria. Tenía ganas de volver a verla.

ꟷ Me encontré a Mark ayer.

El silencio de la sala fue roto por aquella simple frase, salida de forma seria pero irónica de los labios de Nelly, que reflejada sobre el cristal, sonría para sí misma. Axel volvió a atravesar el respaldar de la silla con su mirada, extrañado y serio. ¿Mark estaba en París? Lo único que él sabía era la versión de la castaña, una versión que relataba que su ruptura se había producido con un engaño por su parte que tras una pelea a gritos le echo descaradamente de su casa. Sin mirar atrás. Sonaba raro viniendo de Mark, pero llevaba unos seis años sin saber afondo de él, podría haber cambiado. O tal vez, paso algo que no supiera para desembocar en aquel desenlace. Sea lo que sea, Nelly se fue de casa, decidiendo empezar su nueva vida en París. Pero, ¿Qué hacía Mark allí?

ꟷ No me ha dicho que hace en París, pero me ha pedido que vuelva con él ¿te lo puedes creer?ꟷ se giró con la silla para mirarle, apoyándose sobre la mesa con una de sus manosꟷ Después de lo que me hizo, se cree que de verdad voy a perdonarle algo así, sin más.

ꟷ ¿Eso te ha dicho?

ꟷ Síꟷ respondió indignada, aunque no lo parecía del todoꟷ Dice que no se marchará, al menos hasta que hable conmigo.

Le dedico una mirada impasible y volvió a la mesa donde prosiguió su tarea de antes.

ꟷ Por supuesto que no voy a hablar con él. No necesito más explicaciones. Me echo de su…ꟷ el móvil de Axel se ilumino, mostrando la llamada entrante de Celia. Se encontraba en silencio, por lo que no se percató de nada, pero no pasó desapercibida para ellaꟷ…vida. Si espera que vuelva, va listo. Ahora soy feliz.

Sus ojos cobrizos se posaron en Axel que entretenido con la mesa le respondía a sus palabras y con la mano derecha, evitando que se diera cuenta, bloqueo el teléfono pulsando el botón para que no lo viera. El rubio llamo a su enfermera, pidiendo que le disculpará salió de la consulta unos minutos. Al quedarse sola y ver que no había forma de que Axel se fijara en ella, agarro el teléfono con rabia. Sus ojos escrutaron la llamada y encendiéndolo, lo desbloqueo. Hacía tiempo que había averiguado su contraseña, tampoco es que fuera muy difícil. Busco los mensajes, y leyó la cita que le había mandado a la peliazul ¿Significaba aquello que Celia también estaba en París y no le había dicho nada? Era obvio que no se lo diría pero mucho menos iba a permitir que se vieran, más sin decirle nada y si estaba en su mano evitarlo. Borro la llamada y dejo el teléfono en su sitio, justo a tiempo antes de que Axel apareciera por la puerta, desabotonándose la bata blanca.

ꟷ Bueno, ya me marcho. He quedado con un compañero de trabajo, así que no iré a casa todavíaꟷ se quitó la bata blanca y la colgó en la percha detrás de la puerta de entradaꟷ ¿Quieres que te acerque con el coche?

Le dedico una leve sonrisa, levantándose.

ꟷ No, estoy bien. Caminare hasta casa sin problemasꟷ rodeo la mesa, sin dejar de tocarla con la mano, contoneándola a su paso con los dedosꟷ Estoy un poco mareada pero se me pasará, de verdad.

Axel se coloco el abrigo, mirándola extrañado. Paso a su lado, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de ella y acercándose a la mesa agarro su maletín, guardando la carpeta con los informes médicos. No podía olvidar aquello, los miraría en su despacho durante la noche, mientras le decía que trabajaba para evitar entrar en la cama cuando aún estaba despierta. No le incomodaba, pero tampoco le agradaba dormir en la misma cama que ella. Agarro su teléfono, asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna nueva notificación, aunque fuera de Celia por cualquier inconveniente y lo guardo también, en el bolsillo de su abrigo. No le había confirmado la cita, pero sabía que asistiría con ese silencio. Era su modo de hacerlo. Aún quedaba media hora hasta las siete, tendría tiempo de sobra para llegar al Café. El carrito se movió levemente y levantando la vista escucho un sonoro golpe contra el suelo. Sorprendió abrió los ojos y corrió hacia la castaña, mientras gritaba el nombre de su enfermera para que viniera a ayudarla.

ꟷ Nelly…

ꟷΩꟷ

El tamborileo de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas acompañaba al zarandeo de su pie colgando en sus rodillas cruzadas. A través del ventanal de la carpa que dibujaba la terraza del bar, observaba con aburrimiento a la gente pasar a su alrededor, mientras las luces iluminaban la calle. Hacia una hora que habían pasado las siete de la tarde. El frío ya comenzaba a arreciar y la estufa del café llevaba rato encendida, creando un ambiente cálido allí dentro. No es que estuviera nerviosa o tuviera ganas de verle, pero se había puesto lo mejor que había traído en la maleta para aquella extraña visita que habían acordado. Sus mejores vaqueros junto a su jersey favorito, regalo suyo por uno de sus cumpleaños. Esperaba que lo notará. Volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera y reviso el teléfono por si había alguna novedad. Nada. ¿Iba a dejar plantada? No era propio de él, no al menos sin avisar. Tampoco había respondió a la llamada que le había hecho para confirmar la cita. Obviando los mensajes de Shauw, que más tarde respondería, busco su número en la guía de contacto, para volver a llamarle, pero como había ocurrido hasta ahora, su dedo dudaba de pulsar el botón de llamada. No quería ser pesada o molestarle. Era él el que la había citado, después de pedirle que volviera a París. Tras desaparecer durante nueve meses.

ꟷ Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Asustada dio un pequeño brinco, mirando desconcertada a la camarera que le había preguntado acercándose a su mesa, refiriéndose a su bebida vacía. Salió de la guía y bloqueo el teléfono.

ꟷ Sí, póngame un café, por favorꟷ respondió, sonriendo.

Esperaría un poco más, rezando porque apareciera. Tenía ganas de volver a verle. Pero algo le decía que ese inusual retraso se convertiría en una ausencia. E iba a necesitar algo más que una explicación para arreglar aquello.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Pues otro cap más ^^ No tengo mucho que decir de él, tan solo que espero que no me matéis por el maltrato, con cariño, a los personajes jajaja En cuanto al comentario de **Inafan**, como esta en anónimo no te puedo responder por privado, así que lo escribo por aquí porque es interesante lo que me has dicho ^^ Te respondo a lo de Celia y Axel, no se si lo he expresé mal o no se ha entendido en la historia porque a lo mejor no lo haya puesto así pero Axel dejo a Celia y desapareció del mapa. Es decir, por mucho que Celia intentará arreglar las cosas, ir a París y buscarle para ello (que eso no lo pongo como tal pero creo que dí a entender que fue así), no podía hacer nada. Pues cuando una persona quiere desaparecer, lo consigue. Bien se ve en la serie cuando Axel es echado del equipo para luchar contra la Academia Alius, que desaparece completamente. Además, Axel cae en una depresión, por lo que su vida esta ciega en ese error con Nelly y crea esa "burbuja" que lo adsorbe. Hasta que va a Inazuma y estalla, volviéndola a ver. Desde ahí quería comenzar esta historia y siento si no he especificado ese pasado o no lo he narrado bien :( Aún así, gracias por el apunte. Cuando la acabe la revisaré entera y corregiré ese detalle si no está :D

En cuanto a Nelly y Mark, más de Nelly. Intentaré expresar muy bien lo que le ocurre, hay detalle en este cap, y en caso de que no me quede bien lo diré pero bueno, aclaro que en la serie es una persona y aquí pues quiero reflejar otra. Aparte de madura y adulta pues que no tenga mucho que ver con esa niña que ya quedo atrás. En serio, creo la historia como mejor sé y se agradecen comentarios así porque ayudan a mejorar y ver cosillas que no sé ven. ¡GRACIAS! Por si acaso, pido perdón si no te gusta o te decepciona xD En cuanto a lo del guión que me has comentado... esto, lo siento pero no te entiendo bien. Mis diálogos tienen sus guiones y todo en orden para desarrollarse xD Si a lo mejor no te sale, puede ser por la página de FF o el lugar donde lo habrás. Porque por ejemplo, te digo, a mi desde la app de FF y el formato Internet del móvil no me salen mis guiones, pero luego desde el pc, toda mi historia esta correcta. Así que no entiendo lo que te ocurre o a lo que te refieres xD Y bueno, dicho esto ¡gracias por la review! Respuesta larga para review largo ^^

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo VII

_Capítulo VII_

Era algo más de las diez de la noche cuando llego al Hotel, desanimada y cansada. La noche hacía rato que había caído y el frío se había instalado en las calles desiertas de la capital. En invierno no es que hubiera mucha vida entre ellas. Agotada de esperar y sin saber ya que más tomar con la excusa de seguir esperando, decidió volver. No se había atrevido a llamarle tampoco, por lo que si había pasado algo, no lo sabía. Es más, empezaba a imaginarse que aquello comenzaba a ser una broma pesada. Aquella actitud comenzaba a ser impropia de él. Nada más cruzar las puertas de recepción, comenzó a llover. Al menos el tiempo había tenido la decencia de esperar que llegará para que no se pusiera hecha una sopa. Se deshizo de la bufanda y el abrigo, mientras esperaba al ascensor. Volvió a desbloquear su teléfono por si había alguna novedad, pero aparte de la respuesta de Shauw, después de responderle al fin y las quejas de su hermano en otro par de mensajes, nada. Seguía sin noticias. Soltó un gran suspiro, cerrando los ojos, con desgana. Escucho la voz de Mark, hablando con la chica que estaba de guardia en la recepción y sonrió. Era curioso, pero no le apetecía volver a la habitación. Solo le daría vueltas a la cabeza, sin poder dormir y seguramente se atreviera a llamarle en uno de los actos de valor que le daban cuando se encontraba así, algo que se negaba después de semejante ausencia a la cita por su parte.

ꟷ Markꟷ le llamo levantando la mano, acercándose a élꟷ ¿Te apetecería ahora tomar una copa?

El castaño pestañeo, algo desconcertado, sin haberle dado tiempo a saludarla. Pero con una sonrisa, aceptó. Se dirigieron al bar del Hotel, que se encontraba cruzando el comedor, donde a aquellas horas estaba desierto. Tan solo los trabajadores se afanaban en terminar de recoger y dejar las cosas preparadas para los desayunos de mañana temprano. El bar era elegante y sofisticado, muy al estilo del Hotel donde se encontraban. Con varias luces de colores, su elegante barra donde el camarero se encontraba sirviendo y varias mesas. Pidieron una copa de vino cada uno y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, mientras comentaban su día en París. Una conversación animada entre ambos amigos que acabo derivando en sus tiempos de infancia, recordando lo mucho que rieron y pasaron. Incluso anécdotas de los primeros años de Universidad en los que aún se veían mucho más.

Era curioso lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y como con momentos así eres capaz de darte cuenta que lo mejor no era el futuro, sin el momento que estabas viviendo en ese único instante.

ꟷ Eran buenos tiempos…ꟷ rio el castaño, dándole un sorbo al vino.

ꟷ Ojala hubieran seguido asíꟷ apoyo su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, con la mirada baja mientras contoneaba con sus dedos el borde de su copa ya vacía.

Mark sonrió y llamado al camarero, pidió dos más. Llevarían una hora así, pero estaban bien. Hablando tranquilamente sobre la infinidad de anécdotas de sus vidas, recordando sobre todo los momentos felices. Pues parecía más bien que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar lo que estallaban en la punta de sus lenguas. El camarero les sirvió, retirándose. Celia le miró, con una agradable sonrisa. Aun no se le había subido el vino a la cabeza, pero comenzaba a notar el calor que se le acumulaba en las mejillas. Y eso que apenas habría bebido más de tres.

ꟷ Mark…ꟷ sus ojos azules le miraron. Iba a formular la pregunta, pero no hubo necesidad. El castaño sonrió, y bajando la mirada miro como el vino se mecía tranquilo en el culo de su copa.

ꟷ Nelly y yo lo dejamos hará nueve meses, bueno, pronto serán diez. Un viaje a París, fue lo último que hicimos…

_Flashback_

_La risa divertida de la castaña le hizo sonreír mientras la observaba correr a pocos metros delante de él, dirección a la Torre Eiffel. Parecía una niña pequeña descubriendo el mundo por primera vez. Con su pañuelo rosa al cuello y aquel vestido veraniego de color negro, que se ajustaba a su silueta. La primavera alegraba la capital francesa rebosante de vida bajo un cálido sol. Turistas, parisinos, terrazas, flores, una estación y tiempo digno de ser disfrutado hasta el último detalle. Mark sonrió divertido contemplándola, mientras caminaba detrás de ella. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la gran Torre Eiffel se abría ante ellos con los jardines de sus pies._

_ꟷ _Vamos, vamos. Quiero subir a la Torre antes de que estallen los fuegos artificiales_ꟷ grito emocionada, dando una palmada al aire mientras se giraba para mirarlo._

ꟷ Pues entonces, démonos prisa.

_Con aquella expresión cómica y divertida, la agarro de la mano sorprendiéndola y echaron a correr por aquella calle. Minutos después, desde el mirador del gran monumento parisino observaban el cielo y la ciudad. Diminuta y cargada de alegría. Los fuegos de la primavera floral estallaban en el aire en infinidad de colores, desentonando con el azul del cielo. Nelly observaba aquel espectáculo echada sobre la barandilla frente al cristal, con una enorme sonrisa. Él prefirió observar un tiempo desde atrás. Intentando grabar aquella hermosa imagen en lo más profundo de su retina, una estampa de recuerdo para su memoria. La chica que amaba en su felicidad más real. Sin embargo, no habían venido a París de vacaciones, no al menos él. Tenía un objetivo._

_Hablar con ella._

_Sus ojos cobrizos brillaban a la luz del día, hermosos. Trago con nerviosismo y soltando un gran suspiro, se acercó a ella. Rodeo su cintura con una de sus manos, llamándole la atención. Ella se incorporó, dejándose caer en su pecho._

_ꟷ _Nelly…

_ꟷ _No quiero que termine este instante_ꟷ el castaño la miró, con seriedad. Ella levanto la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadasꟷ _Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en este momento para siempre. Te quiero, Mark.

_Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo que finalmente no llego a salir. Respondió con un mismo te quiero y a media sonrisa se agacho para besarla. Igual las cosas podían seguir así y él intentaría controlar lo que viniera. No podía ser tan malo. Podía soportarlo, se esforzaría en intentar soportarlo e intentaría ayudarla en todo cuanto le fuera posible sin que ella se diera cuenta. Lo que no sabía, es que las tormentas más arrasadoras estallaban en silencio y sin hacer ruido._

_Flashback_

ꟷ Le regale el viaje a París para hablar con ella…ꟷ sonrió levemente, con la mirada perdida sobre la mesa, como si aquella superficie proyecta la imagen de aquel recuerdoꟷ Y no encontré el valor para hacerlo. Luego, todo estallóꟷ se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un sorbo.

ꟷ ¿Querías dejarla?

ꟷ No, Celiaꟷ negó con la cabeza, mirándola. El rostro de la peliazul le observaba extrañado. Soltó un gran suspiro, como si las palabras que iba a decir, pesaran sobre su estómagoꟷ Nelly… cambio. Todo se volvió raro en poco tiempoꟷ se mojó los labios en el vino y continuoꟷ Comenzó a crear planes de futuro entre los dos, dejo de ver a su familia para solo estar conmigo, controlando cada paso que daba. Le molestaba que quedará con mis amigos, le celaba las compañeras de trabajo o el que estuviera con mis amigas. Llegaba a casa y las discusiones sucedían sin más, de historias imaginarias que por más que intentara encontrar de donde las sacaba, no conseguía darle sentido. Todo… cambio.

ꟷ Creo que Jude me comentó algo de que estabas desaparecido cuando quedabais para veros.

Celia bajo la mirada, sin saber que decir. Jamás imagino que su amiga pudiera cambiar de ese modo, es más, casi no podía creerse aquello. ¿Nelly Raimon con semejante actitud? No sonaba nada coherente. Era una muchacha alegre, responsable y sabia lo mucho que quería a Mark. Vio florecer su relación desde el inicio. Casi tanto como ella con Axel. Aunque su comienzo con Axel fue más extraño, locuras propias de aquella edad. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios al recordar aquel primer momento en el que ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos. Pero todo lo demás le asalto de golpe y tosiendo levemente, dio un trago a su copa, volviendo su atención hacia Mark. El castaño sonrió a medias, revolviéndose el pelo con la mirada baja sobre la mesa.

ꟷ Nelly está enfermaꟷ levanto la mirada, observando la extrañeza en el rostro de su amigaꟷ No me gusta decirlo así porque realmente…

ꟷ Markꟷ sintió la mano de la peliazul sobre la suyaꟷ No tienes que seguir si no quieres.

ꟷ Estoy bienꟷ respondió estrechándole la manoꟷ No quiero que lo mal entiendas y te preocupes. Nelly está bien, digamos qué… hay enfermedades que no te matan directamente, matan a los de tu alrededor.

Celia le sonrió, respondiendo de aquel modo a que entendía sus palabras. No sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero conseguía hacerse una idea a la difícil situación que enfrentaba su amigo. Incluso que estaría pasando Nelly. El camarero sirvió otras dos copas, por orden de la peliazul con un gesto de mano. Aquella sería la última o empezaría a subírsele a la cabeza. Algo que no quería. Por ahora, tan solo sentía un agradable calor sobre sus mejillas. Apoyo la cabeza sobre su mano, echándose sobre la mesa y mirando al castaño con una agradable sonrisa. Sus ojos pestañeaban paseándose por el bar que ahora, se había llenado de varios grupos de turistas.

ꟷ Y tú, ¿Qué tal con Axel? Me sorprende no verte con élꟷ rio dando un sorbo.

ꟷ Axel me dejoꟷ respondió tan pronto y con tanta naturalidad, que no le dio tiempo a reaccionarꟷ Se vino a trabajar a París y después de un tiempo sobreviviendo a una relación a distancia. Me llamo, dejándome, y desaparecióꟷ soltó una leve carcajada que derivo durante unos segundos en una risa floja. No sabía que le hacía gracia. Contar aquella situación en alto o el efecto que el vino ya estaba haciendo en ellaꟷ Ya sabes cómo es Axelꟷ junto sus manos y perdió la mirada sobre la mesaꟷ Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán en una persona…ꟷ susurró.

ꟷ Lo siento, Celia.

La peliazul negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Levanto la vista hacia el castaño, ganándose una agradable sonrisa. Mirando el lado positivo de aquella noche, la ausencia de Axel había acabado bien. Sus ganas de verle no habían desaparecido y necesitaría algo más que una larga explicación para arreglar aquello. Pero las copas de vino, aquella charla y su antiguo amigo, le hizo recordar por un momento como si nada hubiera cambiado de aquellos tiempos en la que sus únicas preocupaciones eran los exámenes y no pasarse la hora acordada para volver a casa. Era como una proyección encima de la realidad. Momentos, que hacían que el pasado los sepultará pero entendiendo que quedarse allí, no ayudaría para mirar hacia delante. Aquella última copa derivo en varias risas recordando las anécdotas más significativas que pasaron juntos. Y poco después, tras pagar la cuenta, se separaron en el ascensor, cada uno hacia la planta de su habitación. Con un fuerte abrazo y las mejillas acaloradas.

El castaño con una agradable sonrisa que le aguardaría un plácido sueño entre bonitos recuerdos, tanto de Nelly como de sus amigos. Y Celia, tan solo intentaría dormir, evitando a toda costa que su cabeza soñará. Pues aunque estaba feliz por aquel ratito, el frío de aquella cama le recordaría que París seguía vacío para ella.

ꟷΩꟷ

Despego el esparadrapo con gran habilidad y delicadeza para colocarlo sobre la gasa que cubría la herida que se había hecho en la caída de aquel desvanecimiento. Por debajo en la raíz del pelo junto al ojo derecho. Apenas tres puntos de sutura que ya estaban perfectamente tratados. Eran cerca de las once de la noche. Tras aquella caída, fue atendida en el mismo Hospital, curada de la brecha que el golpe contra el suelo le había hecho y mandada a casa. Posiblemente aquel desmayo había sido una bajada de tensión había dicho el médico que la atendió. No pudieron especificar con detalle lo que le había ocurrido. Nelly le observaba impasible y seria, sentada en su lado de la cama con las manos sobre su regazo mientras Axel fijaba la gasa. Recogió los utensilios que había usado para curar la herida, ordenándolos en el botiquín de mano y coloco el vaso de la bandeja que había llevado hasta el cuarto, sobre la mesita de noche.

ꟷ Bebe un poco de agua y descansaꟷ susurro con seriedad, saliendo de allí.

ꟷ Gracias.

Aquella simple palabra, seria y atroz salida de sus labios, le hizo detenerse en la puerta, pero tras escasos segundos salió. Sin girarse ni responderle. La puerta del cuarto indico con su mítico sonido que había sido cerrada y los labios de la castaña se ensancharon en una gran sonrisa. Soltando un gran suspiro, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y llevándose los dedos a la herida, la acarició. Arrugando sus labios en un gesto molesto, que enseguida cambio a su amplia sonrisa.

Dejo la bandeja sobre la encimera de la cocina, apoyándose en ella, soltó un suspiro agotador que casi lo deja sin aire. Había plantado a Celia, y ni tan siquiera había podido decirle nada. Se sentía un idiota y lo peor era arreglar aquello. Si ya las cosas estaban difíciles, ahora se sumaba una más. Solo estaba consiguiendo que Celia le odiará, esta vez de verdad, sin mentiras por medio. Agarro su teléfono para mirarlo. Nada. Ni llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes de la peliazul. Busco su número en los contactos pero, tentando de llamarla, se salió, bloqueándolo. Colocado sobre la mesa, lo observaba como si esperará que ocurriera el milagro de recibir alguna señal suya. Dando un leve golpe sobre la tabla, se llevó la mano a la sien para masajeársela. Estaba agotado. Anímica y físicamente, por todo aquel día más su atroces pensamientos.

Los ruidos leves y quejicosos del bebe se escucharon desde el salón. Se llenó un vaso de agua y se dirigió allí para ver lo que le ocurría, sentándose en el sofá junto a la cuna portátil. Tras mecerlo un poco, el silencio volvió entre aquellas sabanas donde dormía plácidamente. Sonrió al pequeño y tomándose sus pastillas con un sorbo de agua, saco la carpeta de su maletín. Nelly no se levantaría ya de la cama, por lo que no había problema en mirar aquellos informes detalladamente. Al menos le ayudaría a dejar de pensar por un rato y mataba el tiempo esperando a que el sueño aflorará en él. Los informes de maternidad eran relativamente sencillos. Datos del paciente, pruebas realizadas durante la gestación y el parto, y finalmente los datos del bebé. Era curioso que aquella información no le hubiera llamado la atención, tampoco se podía culpar. Por mucho que aquello fuera su "responsabilidad" no lo había aceptado como para preocuparse. Observaba con detalle cada meticulosa información llamándole la atención algo en concreto. Concentrado en aquella tarea, se evadió de lo que le rodeaba.

Nelly abrió la puerta del cuarto, que daba al salón, despacio para que no hiciera ruido, observándole por aquella comisura de la puerta. Descalza y de puntillas, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible para que no se diera cuenta, camino relativamente cerca de él, para observar lo que hacía ¿estaba revisando los informes médicos del parto y él bebe? Aquello no le olía bien y empezaba a mosquearse muy en serio. Encogió la mirada a las líneas y letras del papel, evitando acercarse para que no se percatara de su presencia. La buena concentración que tenía Axel, le favorecía. Apretando los labios, encogió la mirada en un pestañeo nervioso que indicaba el funcionamiento de su cabeza, pensando. Se giró y camino de igual hacia la cocina. Estancia que quedaba de espaldas al sofá y agradecía. Rezando porque el teléfono del rubio estuviera allí y no con él, o tendría que ingeniar otra cosa para hacerse con el aparato. Pero el nombrado se encontraba encima de la encimera, vigilando el salón por el rabillo del ojo a través de la puerta que estaba abierta, lo agarró. Busco el teléfono de Celia y sacando el suyo del bolsillo de la bata de seda que la envolvía, lo copio. Su impasible y serio rostro escruto aquellos números, con rabia durante unos segundos. Dejando todo como estaba, salió de la cocina con sigilo.

Él bebe volvió a soltar un quejicoso sonido que alerto al rubio, percatándose de ella. Para su suerte, la había pillado junto a la puerta del cuarto.

ꟷ Nelly…ꟷ revolvió los papeles sobre la mesa, ocultando los informes como pudo. Mientras mecía la cuna.

ꟷ Lo sientoꟷ tartamudeo con perfecta actuaciónꟷ Me apetecía comer algo dulce.

ꟷ Deberías irte a la camaꟷ respondió levantándose del sofá para acercarse a ellaꟷ Yo… me encargaré de eso.

Se colocó la bata, tapándose mientras le sonreía con una sonrisa baja.

ꟷ Graciasꟷ exclamó melosa.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y paso a su lado para dirigirse a la cocina, dejándola apoyada sobre el resquicio de la puerta. Sintiendo como sus ojos le acompañaban hasta allí. Extrañado observo aquella estancia, incluso se acercó a su móvil, como si algo le hubiera alertado. Por el rabillo del ojo la observo a través de la puerta, y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa que le heló el cuello se afano en la tarea de prepararle algo dulce para llevarle a la cama. Seguramente hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas. Nelly pestañeo varios segundos hasta que ya no volvió a ver cómo le observaba, desviando la vista hacia la mesa frente al sofá, con un rostro helador hacia aquellos papeles. Apretando los nudillos, se giró para volver a la cama. Cerrando en un pequeño portazo la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** De este cap tengo que decir que la frase que dice Mark sobre las enfermedades mentales es la misma que me dijo mi médica cuando pase mi depresión. Es una frase que me encanta porque realmente representa lo que significa. Aunque le propia persona sea la bomba, a veces, afecta más a los de tu alrededor que a ti mismo. Espero poder plasmar o estar plasmando bien a nuestra castaña y su enfermedad. Se que me vais a odiar, pero prometo que compensaré jajajaja.

He tardado más en actualizar por problemas personales. Y posiblemente tarde un poco a partir de aquí. Apenas quedan dos/tres cap más, mas el epilogo. Pero esos no los tengo escritos y entre los problemas personales y el poco tiempo, pues se me hará difícil escribir. Pero relax, que vendrán ^^ Sorry por las molestias.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Capítulo VIII

_Capítulo VIII_

La alarma de su móvil sonó con aquel chirriante tono que anunciaba la hora de levantarse. Al menos, la hora en la que debía levantarse. No estaba de vacaciones aunque tampoco sabía exactamente que había venido a hacer a París. Saco el brazo de debajo de las sabanas y lo agarro, apagándolo, mientras echaba un vistazo a las notificaciones que le habían llegado. Pero ninguna señal de Axel, desde aquel mensaje con la cita a la que no asistió. Se durmió tarde después de su charla con Mark pese a que el vino influenciaba en el leve mareo que tenía, pero las pesadillas de aquel sueño por aquella conversación, tampoco es que la hubieran dejado dormir mucho. Dejo el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se desperezo recostada sobre la almohada. Eran las nueve de la mañana y el sol ya hacía rato que calentaba las calles de la capital francesa. Sus ojos azules escrutaron el ventanal, observando el cielo. No le apetecía bajar a desayunar pero debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que la tristeza la dominara como para dejar de comer. Se metió en la ducha para despejarse, colocándose la radio de Inazuma donde le gustaba escuchar las noticias de cada mañana, no obstante su afición por el periodismo no había cambiado aunque no se dedicara a ello. El agua relajó sus músculos mientras recorría todo su cuerpo, tarareando con inercia la cabecera de aquel programa radiofónico.

La llamada entrante de Axel hizo vibrar el aparato sin afectar a la radio.

Tras el cuarto pitido y antes de que le saltará el contestador teniendo que dejar un mensaje, colgó. Era extraño que no respondiera, no era propio de Celia no responder al teléfono. Incluso hasta cuando estaba enfadada, era de las que siempre respondían. Sonrió levemente al recordar los enfados que muchas veces, en broma, simulaba tener para ganarse un afecto cariñoso o conseguir algo que pedía. La echaba de menos. Tenía muchas ganas de verla pero primero que todo tendría que dar una explicación a su ausencia en la cita y todo lo demás. Hoy se encargaría de investigar los informes médicos de Nelly. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, contestando antes al mensaje de Selene preocupándose por él. Se ajustó la corbata del traje a la vez que Nelly salía del dormitorio poniéndose su común pañuelo rosa alrededor del cuello.

ꟷ Deberías descansar por hoyꟷ sugirió de forma impasible girándose para mirarla.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de manga larga con sus medias negras y botas a juego. El esparadrapo que cubría su herida destacaba entre la frente y su pelo.

ꟷ Estoy bienꟷ respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras le ajustaba con esmero la corbataꟷ Te pones muy sexy cuando te preocupas por mi así.

Hizo ademan de acercarse a sus labios para darle un beso pero con un bufido desentendido se separó de ella antes de que se cumpliera su intensión. Con una mirada fría y escamosa que clavo en su espalda siguió sus pasos. Acercándose a la mesita junto al sofá guardo la carpeta con los informes médicos y todo lo demás que debía llevar al trabajo en su maletín. Aquellos ojos cobrizos siguieron al detalle cada movimiento que hacía, escrutando la carpeta donde llevaba los papeles de anoche. Una vez listo camino hasta la puerta.

ꟷ Me marcho, no me esperes levantada. Seguramente vuelva tarde hoyꟷ comento dándole la espalda.

ꟷ Claro, no te preocupes.

El frío atroz de aquellas palabras le provoco un leve escalofrió en la punta de los dedos. Sin mirarla, continúo su camino saliendo de la casa para dirigirse a su trabajo. La castaña miro el reloj. Pronto darían las nueve y media de la mañana. Escrutando la puerta con rabia se mordió la uña del pulgar con nerviosismo. Agarro su teléfono buscando el número de Celia, pero lo pensó mejor. Hacía tiempo que no marcaba ese, pero era una mejor opción para lo que lo iba a hacer, sino salia bien seria su segundo recurso. Pulso el botón de llamada y escucho el pitido que indicaba la comunicación. Segundos después una voz ronca respondía al otro lado de la línea.

ꟷ ¿Mark?ꟷ la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono le hizo ensanchar sus labios en una gran sonrisaꟷ Tenemos que hablarꟷ escucho las dudas extrañas que soltaba el castaño sin prestarle demasiada atención para darle coherenciaꟷ ¿Dónde estás?ꟷ agarro un papel que tenía a mano y escribió el nombre del Hotel y su dirección. Aunque lo conocía bien, el mismo de aquel viaje que hicieron juntos. _"Eres idiota"_ pensóꟷ Genial. Nos vemos en el bar de la esquina que hace el Hotel en media hora.

Sin dejar que respondiera más, colgó. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa junto al papel, mirando aquella dirección. No iba a permitir que destrozará el plan que había creado. Su vida en París era perfecta y mucho trabajo le había costado llegar hasta allí. Más aún haber engañado a Axel. Ahora no iba a dejar que se arruinará. Arrugo el papel con la dirección, enrabiada y lo metió en su bolso. Volvió a buscar el contacto de Celia en su teléfono y escribió un mensaje _"Nos vemos donde ayer en una hora, necesito darte una explicación. Axel"_. Sin pensárselo más lo envió, justo antes de que llamarán al timbre. La niñera llegaba puntual. Se salió de dicha pantalla, rezando porque no tuviera su número y se tragará aquello, o por el contrario le saldría muy mal la jugada. Guardo el aparato en su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y miro extrañado la bandeja con las cosas del desayuno que se había cogido del comedor del Hotel, ya acabado. Pero sus pensamientos no miraban el plato vacío o el café a medio tomar, estaban en aquella llamada ¿De qué querría hablar Nelly? Con aquel breve y tenso encuentro que tuvieron en el bar le había quedado claro que no quería saber nada de él. ¿Había cambiado de opinión o le había ocurrido algo? Con la castaña nunca se sabía por dónde saldría. Las historias que muchas veces se había llegado a montar eran más incoherentes que la propia realidad. Definir para que quería verlo era más un misterio que el trabajo de llegar a deducir algo. Vio entrar a Celia en el comedor, observando con una expresión extrañada su teléfono. Levanto la mano para llamarla e indicándole con un breve gesto de labios que iba a coger el desayuno, le asintió. Minutos después cargando una bandeja con dos tostadas y un café bien cargado, se sentaba frente a él.

ꟷ ¡Buenos días, Mark!ꟷ saludó, recibiendo el saludo de su parte.

ꟷ Voy a ir luego más tarde a la Torre Eiffel ¿te apetecería venir?ꟷ propuso con una sonrisa el castañoꟷ Pasar otro día dentro de este hotel va a volverme loco y no vuelo a Inazuma hasta pasado mañana.

ꟷ Me encantaría, Mark. Pero hoy estaré ocupada con algunos asuntos por los que he venido a París.

No quería contarle sobre su quedada con Axel en ese extraño mensaje que le había llegado. Aunque su charla fue intensa la noche anterior, aquel asunto era mejor mantenerlo para ella. Ahora mismo no necesitaba sermones y charlas, ni tan siquiera palabras amigas. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba una explicación que esperaba conseguir y por supuesto, intentar arreglar aquella locura en la que había acabado su vida. Mark asintió con una sonrisa, indicándole que no le molestaba el rechazo a su propuesta y despidiéndose de ella se levantó para marcharse. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella a desayunar y charlar algo más, pero quería subir a cambiarse a su habitación antes de verse con Nelly. Apenas se había puesto el chándal que había traído para bajar al comedor. Siempre fue de ropa cómoda y poco combinable para actos tribales del día a día. La peliazul le vio desaparecer por la puerta del comedor y miro la bandeja que tenía delante. Apenas había dado dos sorbos al café y un bocado a la tostada, pero su estómago no estaba pensando en comer. Más bien se debatía en intentar controlar los nervios que le habían asaltado al recibir aquel mensaje. Era raro el número en el que le había llegado. No era el de Axel y desde luego era poco usual que él usara otro número que no fuera el suyo. Pero tampoco tenía nada que perder volviendo al bar de anoche. Se bebió el café apenas dando dos bocados más y recogiendo salió del comedor, dirección a su cuarto para prepararse.

Sus pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros del bar donde había quedado con Celia. Se bajó las gafas de sol para observar la terraza desde allí y la escruto bajo su gorro de lana sentada en una de sus esquinas, pensativa. El bar era el mejor lugar para hablar con ella, entre tanta gente no habría indicios de que pudiera formar un numerito y estaba segura de que la sorprendería viéndola allí. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse amenazando la tortuosa lluvia de invierno. Entro por la puerta del interior, pidió su bebida para que se la llevaran a dicha mesa y salió a la terraza, para sentarse frente a Celia.

ꟷ Perdone, está ocupadaꟷ exclamo la peliazul sin reconocerla.

Inmediatamente se iba a corregir para decir aquella frase en francés por si no la había entendido pero sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos cuando se bajó las gafas y aquellos ojos cobrizos la saludaron con una amigable sonrisa.

ꟷ Nelly…ꟷ apenas fue un hilo de voz lo que pronuncio aquel nombre. El camarero sirvió su bebida que agradeció con un "gracias" en francés. Celia trago saliva y se irguió en la sillaꟷ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Era curioso que la persona que tenía enfrente fuera una amiga con la que había crecido, cuando apenas la reconocía y el aura que trasmitía dejaba desear poco menos de lo que fue. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus rodillas. No podía explicar lo que sentía al tenerla enfrente. No la odiaba, tampoco se alegraba de verla, era más bien indiferencia. Entre ellas no había pasado nada. Mark y Nelly se alejaron de ellos por asuntos que nunca sabría. Es más, aunque había llegado a saber que un día la castaña llego a sentir por Axel, mucho antes de enamorarse de Mark, jamás le dijo nada o hizo algo que pudiera molestarle. Se limitó a vivir su vida, alegrándose porque sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero sin imaginar que eso fuera malo. Frente a ella siempre se intentaba comportar como la amiga que siempre fue, Silvia sabia aquello entre las dos pese a que ella también lo paso mal con respecto a su amiga. Se podia decir que Nelly había dejado huella entre las tres amigas y no precisamente buena, tampoco mala. En cambio los escalofríos que muchas veces recorrieron su espalda ante aquellas miradas, hoy no tenían nada que ver con el que le cosquilleaba en los dedos al tenerla allí.

ꟷ Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Celiaꟷ respondió con fingida amabilidad.

ꟷ Estoy esperando a alguienꟷ exclamo con seriedad, sin bajar su mirada.

ꟷ Lo séꟷ sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa simpática y aterradoraꟷ Pero no vendrá.

ꟷ ¿Qué quieres decir?

ꟷ Axel ha rehecho su vida ¿no te imaginas con quién?ꟷ aquella pregunta formulada con la ironía mas enfermiza la puso aún más seria. La castaña apoyo su brazo sobre la mesa y sorbió de la pajita de su refrescoꟷ No sabía cómo decírtelo, y te dejo de la forma más cruel, lo admito. Pero es difícil decir que te has enamorado de otra persona estando tan lejos. La distancia puede ocultar muchas cosasꟷ alzo los ojos, pensativa con la mejor de sus actuacionesꟷ Es normal, supongoꟷ dedujo divertidaꟷ Decir que te has enamorado de otra persona y que además está embarazada, no debe ser fácil.

ꟷ ¿De que estas hablando?

Celia se había quedado petrificada, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder no daban crédito a aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de la castaña. Dentro de ella la guerra era peor, no sabía si sentía rabia, tristeza o enfado. No sabía si quería salir corriendo o que la tierra se la tragara allí mismo. Tan solo sabía que aquella realidad que estaba viviendo era la peor de las pesadillas. No sabía ni como había conseguido formular aquella pregunta con el leve hilo de voz que conseguía emitir. Nelly apoyo sus dos brazos en la mesa, cruzándolos y la miro con tremenda seriedad, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Conocía a la castaña desde su inicio en secundaria, aquellos ojos le estaba gritando, por lo que cada palabra que salia de su boca era una verdad para la peliazul.

ꟷ Axel se ha enamorado de mí estando en París. Vivimos felizmente los dos con un niño precioso de apenas un mes. Solo quería decirte que vuelvas a Inazuma y te olvides de él, no va a volver contigoꟷ la incredulidad en el rostro de Celia era notable, apenas pestañeaba. Dos lagrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos mientras sus nudillos se tornaba blancos de apretarlos con fuerzaꟷ Todo lo que haya intentado, o te haya dicho, estoy segura de que ha sido un error. Eres historia para él, Celia. Han cambiado muchas cosas.

Con una sonrisa extraña como de conformismo, saco el dinero del refresco de su cartera y colocándolo encima de la mesa se levantó para marcharse. Se acercó a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y se aproximó hasta su oído.

ꟷ No quiero volver a verte por París. Es mi familia por quien estoy luchando. Lo siento, Celiaꟷ aquellas palabras sonaron tajantes, frías y con un deje de compasión en ellas que le hizo estremecerse.

Con un golpe sutil en su hombro, desapareció por el hueco de la terraza, dejándola sola y desconcertada. La fina lluvia comenzó a caer de aquellas nubes grises que llevaban rato cubriendo el cielo de la capital. No sabía qué hacer. Era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera congelado. Ahora no sentía tristeza, sentía rabia, coraje. Se sentía una idiota por haber arriesgado su última esperanza a que toda su vida volviera a ser la de antes. Se sentía la chica tonta de una falsa historia. Lo mejor hubiera sido haber tenido el valor para seguir adelante, olvidarle y rehacer su vida. Escuchar a Selene, su hermano y las personas que le querían. No pelear ni luchar por un corte tajante y sin sentido que dio. Quizás no merecía la pena. Quizás Axel no era la persona que creía conocer y al que tanta veces le dijo que le quería perdiéndose en sus ojos. Ahora ya no quería verle, no quería una explicación, no quería saber nada de él. Pago su consumición y salió del bar, sin importarle la lluvia que le mojaba los cabellos y le calaba la ropa. Le daba igual lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Ahora si que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Mark se encontraba sentado en los butacones de la recepción del hotel leyendo el periódico de aquel día, mientras la fina lluvia azotaba en las calles. No iba a mentir si decía que la paciencia no era lo suyo, más cuando se trataban de asuntos así y más si era Nelly la implicada. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya se había cansado de sus historias. Mucho antes de aquellos nueve meses que los había separado. Después de esperar unos diez minutos en aquel bar, se marchó de allí, de vuelta al hotel. Más con las previsiones del tiempo que anunciaba la lluvia. Sin molestarse tan siquiera. Nelly no era de llegar tarde y tampoco es que aquella llamada le hubiera dado buena espina como para saber que no le plantaría. Vio a Celia entrar por la puerta, completamente empapada, cuando levanto la vista del papel hacia las puertas automáticas que se habían abierto. Corrió hacia ella, echándole la chaqueta que llevaba puesta sobre los hombros.

ꟷ Dios mío, Celia. Como se te ocurre salir así ¿te encuentras bien?

Sorprendido y sin decir nada, la peliazul se echó sobre su pecho, agarrando con fuerza la camiseta que llevaba. Necesitaba a su hermano, a sus padres, a sus amigas. Pero todos estaban lejos, ella estaba lejos. Mark era una suerte que se había encontrado en París, un antiguo amigo que echaba de menos pero que no dejo de ser su amigo nunca. Era lo que ahora necesitaba, todo daba igual. Sus sollozos se mezclaban con hipidos, al igual que las gotas de lluvia se confundían con sus lágrimas. Un llanto cargado de rabia más que de pena, de frustración, de dolor. Estaba helada por el frío y el llanto. El castaño no dijo nada, tan solo dejo que aquella rabia transformada en lágrimas saliera fuera, esperando que se tranquilizará para poder preguntarle lo que le había ocurrido.

ꟷΩꟷ

Eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta de casa. Pulso el botón para que se abriera el ascensor y entro en él. Se deshizo del gorro de lana ahuecándose el pelo para colocarse sus rizos en la posición actual, todo lo que el ambiente lo permitiera, porque desde luego su pelo no es que pusiera mucho de su parte. Y aquel desastroso tiempo que habitaba en París durante el inverno, menos aún. Sus ojos cobrizos la escrutaron desde el reflejo, dibujando una divertida sonrisa. Había sido un gran día, al menos para ella. Suponía que había dejado a Celia confusa y destrozada. Pero aquel no era su problema. Era la solución para que toda su vida en París siguiera como hasta ahora. No sabía cuál hubiera sido el plan de Axel si volvían a verse, pero desde luego no quería averiguarlo. Tampoco se había vuelto a preocupar por Mark, aunque conociéndolo seguro que no había esperado ni diez minutos en aquel bar donde le cito. Hablar con él para pedirle aquella cita había servido para conseguir el hotel donde se hospedaba y, realmente iba a hablar con él, pero cambio de idea después de su quedada con Celia. Ya no tenía nada que decirle. Con aquello, su amiga no tardaría en volver a Inazuma y Mark también. No iban a quedarse en París eternamente.

Una vez se marcharan no tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Su niño, Axel y una vida nueva ¿Qué más podía preocuparla? Cuando sus pensamientos la devolvieron al ascensor donde se encontraba se dio cuenta de que se mordía la uña del dedo índice con nerviosismo. Algo la inquietaba. Nada podía salirse de su control, todo tendría que ir bien. Agito sus dedos repetidas veces para conseguir la calma que busca y sonriendo a su reflejo, salió por las puertas automáticas del aparato cuando indicaba haber llegado a su planta. Busco las llaves de su casa en el bolso y entro.

ꟷ Ya he vuelto.

Sabía que debía anunciar aquello en francés para que la niñera fuera consciente de que era ella, pero no le preocupo. Con la voz y el ruido de la puerta, ya se daría cuenta. Tampoco era tonta. Dejo las llaves sobre el aparador y colgó su abrigo en la percha. Hasta que no fue consciente del silencio que reinaba en el hogar, no se extrañó. Entro extrañada en el salón y dejando el bolso sobre la mesa grande se acercó al sofá.

ꟷ ¿Axel? ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? Me has asustado.

El rubio se levantó del sofá. Su rostro serio y frío le atravesó, haciéndole tragar saliva con nerviosismo.

ꟷ Tenemos que hablar, Nelly.

Aquella simple frase le atravesó el pecho, fijándose en los informes médicos de encima de la mesa y varios papeles más esparcidos por allí. El tic nervioso de sus manos le hizo apretar las uñas contra la palma de sus puños, con fuerza, casi hundirlas en su misma piel. Mientras se mordía el labio en una media sonrisa que atravesaba con sus ojos cobrizos la seriedad de Axel.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, en este cap he probado algo nuevo enlazando lo que iba ocurriendo a nuestros protagonistas en vez de separarlos con mi característico signo, espero que se entienda bien. La verdad, esas escenas las he imaginado así y quería ponerlas tal cual así que ojala haya quedado bien. No tengo mucho que decir más (en cuanto a Nelly ya diré en el ultimo cap, por ahora guardo silencio jejejeje), salvo que esto va llegando a su final, solo dos capitulos más jejeje.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Capítulo IX

_Capítulo IX_

ꟷ Muy bien, pues tú dirás.

Con indiferencia y sin aparentar preocupación alguna, le dio la espalda para caminar hasta la mesa y ponerse a rebuscar en su bolso. Sin lógica ninguna porque sus pensamientos estaban a mil y su nerviosismo al borde del colapso. Sentía como los ojos de Axel se le clavaban en la espalda pero controlo su respiración con un leve suspiro y se giró volviéndole a mirar. No iba a perder porque ella nunca perdía, siempre tenía las de ganar. No importaba lo que dijera, encontraría el modo de negar cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle sobre esos informes médicos. El rubio agarro los papeles de la mesa y se acercó a ella, mostrándoselos con seriedad y confianza, agitándolos levemente. Se notaba muy enfadado aunque su apariencia no lo dejara ver. Una guerra entre miradas durante varios minutos junto a un silencio sepulcral y con la mayor tensión posible, era lo que se vivía en aquel salón. La castaña embozo una media sonrisa, haciéndose la tonta con su expresión.

ꟷ ¿Qué significa esto?ꟷ al fin aquella pregunta rompió el silencio.

Nelly agarro los papeles, algo molesta y con la mejor de sus actuaciones, devolvió la pregunta.

ꟷ ¿Qué significa el qué? ¿Los informes médicos de mi parto y seguimiento del embarazo?ꟷ arrugo las hojas sobre su pecho, devolviéndoselas y camino hasta la cunaꟷ No sé a qué te refieres. Menuda tontería.

ꟷ No fue prematuro, Nellyꟷ no quería gritar pero aquellas palabras se elevaron un poco por encima de su tono normalꟷ Estabas embarazada mucho antes de encontrarnos aquella noche y de que nos acostáramosꟷ la castaña levanto las cejas mirando al bebe, dándole la espalda. Involuntariamente sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisaꟷ Me engañaste en todo lo que me dijiste y sobornaste al médico para que me hiciera creer lo mismoꟷ se acercó a ella, golpeando los papeles sobre el respaldar del sofáꟷ Pero no se puede manipular unos informes médicos desde la base de datos de Sanidad. ¿Qué significa todo esto, Nelly?

ꟷ ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?

Aquella frase le desconcertó un poco. Iba a responder cuando sintió como la castaña se estaba riendo levemente, de espaldas a él. Observo como sus manos parecían temblar en un tic nervioso e inquieto. Pero aquella respuesta no tenía mucha lógica al sentir como la risa leve se volvía más fuerte, derivando en una floja y divertida. Nelly se giró, mirándole mientras se reía con fuerza, sus ojos cobrizos le hicieron erguirse en un escalofrió esporádico. El tic frenético le llevo a mover las manos en movimientos confusos y estresantes, tanto por su cuerpo como en los paseos cortos que daban sus pies dentro de aquel salón.

ꟷ Podía haber sido cualquiera, pero la casualidad del destino me llevo a encontrarte a ti en aquel bar de París. ¡Dime si no era genial! El mejor amigo de Mark quitándole todo lo que teníaꟷ hablaba con la risa en medio de sus palabras y como si la historia que estaba contando fuera el espectáculo mas grotesco y fantástico de verꟷ Me echo de mi casa, y para colmo embarazada. Necesitaba a alguien que cuidará de mí pero no podía volver. No iba a darle el lujo de que me viera arrastrarme por él, no después de todas las cosas horribles que me dijo.

ꟷ ¿Qué estás diciendo?ꟷ ni siquiera sabía cómo a media voz había conseguido formular aquella pregunta. Alucinar era poco para definir como en aquel momento estaba viviendo los actos de Nelly frente a él.

ꟷ Así que te hice creer que ese niño era tuyo, emborrachándote con un poco de ayuda extra.

ꟷ ¿Me drogaste?

ꟷ ¡Era genial!ꟷ se acercó a él, agarrándole por los hombros. Sus desorbitados ojos cobrizos le miraban con atención, haciéndole creer que cada palabra que salía de sus labios era la verdad más justa, ni tan siquiera escuchaba sus preguntasꟷ Una nueva vida en París, una persona que me quería y un hermoso niño. No podía salir nada mal.

ꟷ ¿¡De que estas hablando!?ꟷ la agarro de los hombros, empujándola hacia atrás. La incredulidad de aquella conversación había pasado al enfado y los escalofríos, en la fuerza que aquellos momentos hubiera deseado descargar con su frustraciónꟷ Destrozaste mi vida con la persona que quería, mi vida en general, no…

ꟷ ¡No la querías! ¿Verdad?ꟷ el grito le echo un poco hacia atrás cuando se volvió a acercar a élꟷ ¡No la querías!ꟷ susurro mirándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

ꟷ Estas enfermaꟷ le devolvió el susurro con enfado en sus palabras y sin pestañear.

Nelly se pasó la lengua por sus labios y girándose volvió a darle la espalda. Caminando hasta el pequeño aparador que había junto a puerta de la habitación de matrimonio, en el tabique que separaba dos de las estancias de aquel piso, se dejó caer con las manos. El tic nervioso que manifestaba le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo. Axel comenzó a hablar pidiendo más explicaciones, recriminándole lo que había hecho y como había podido tener el valor más aun para hacerlo. Con un bebe de por medio y la poca importancia que le dio a su opinión o su vida, destrozándola así. El error que creía haber cometido, era mentira. Nunca se había acostado con ella y aquel niño no era suyo. Había intentado arreglar algo que nunca paso, enredándose en los hilos de una perfecta fantasía que Nelly había creado. Ni tan siquiera se imaginó que hubiera sido ella la causante de todo. Solo vio a una antigua amiga aquella noche, que entre falsas lágrimas e historias le había llevado a donde ella quería, embriagado por el leve alcohol de aquella cena con sus amigos que le había favorecido. Los recuerdos de todo lo que hasta ahora había pasado se mezclaban con el rostro de Nelly y el sufrimiento hacia Celia. Tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, ahora más que nunca.

ꟷ Yo no estoy enfermaꟷ el susurro de su voz le devolvió allí. Negando con la cabeza sin decir nada más, camino hasta la silla donde estaba su chaqueta para cogerla, ignorándolaꟷ ¡Te he dicho que yo no estoy enferma!ꟷ el estruendo que ocasiono el pequeño jarrón de cerámica que se había roto contra el suelo le hizo girarse para mirarle, cuando ya estaba de espaldas a ella para salir por la puerta del salón. Nelly lo había tirado con fuerza, sus ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas pestañearon volviendo a su origen. Se agarró las manos y le miro con una sonrisa, parecía algo más calmada pero dentro de ella podía sentir la guerra más atroz a través de su auraꟷ ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿De verdad crees que va a perdonarte lo que hiciste? Ella lo cree. Déjala ser feliz y hagamos como nada de esto ha pasado ¿vale?

Una sonrisa inocente y de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro, mientras le miraba con un escalofriante brillo en sus ojos.

ꟷ ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Has hablado con Celia!

Sin decir nada más, tan solo recibiendo como respuesta su amplia sonrisa, echó a correr fuera de la casa. Dejándola sola. Su nerviosismo volvió a manifestar una risa floja y revolviéndose el pelo se agacho en el suelo, temblando mientras repetía que todo iría bien. Conseguiría arreglar las cosas, nada de aquello había pasado. Tras varios minutos se irguió, con tremenda seriedad y adentro en la habitación. Agarro el macuto que usualmente utilizaba para viajar periodos cortos y metiendo varias ropas y mudas, junto a las cosas del bebe, lo lleno. Se ajustó el vestido con una sonrisa junto a su pañuelo rosa del cuello. Pasando por el espejo de pie que se encontraba en una de las puertas del armario se giró para mirarse. Su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa calmada, unos ojos cobrizos felices y su pelo en perfecto estado.

ꟷ Vamos a arreglar esto ¿a que sí?

El reflejo no le respondió pero su cabeza asintió levemente ensanchando la sonrisa.

ꟷΩꟷ

No sabía a donde dirigirse y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la propuesta que le había hecho a Celia la hubiera llevado al mismo hotel donde tanta veces se había hospedado en sus visitas a París y aquel primer viaje que hicieron juntos. Iba arriesgando su suerte de aquel día y mientras conducía por las avenidas de la capital francesa ya iluminada con la luz de las farolas, el incesante pitido de llamada de su teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Llevaba rato llamándola desde que salió de su casa, pero no respondía. Solo había dos opciones posibles a aquella ausencia de no responder, o no tenía el teléfono a mano o se encontraba muy pero que muy enfadada por lo que Nelly le hubiera dicho. Seguramente le hubiera contado la verdad, verdad que ahora sabía que era mentira. Apretó las manos alrededor del volante, nunca. Nunca jamás perdonaría a Nelly por lo que le había hecho y maldecía su destino por haberla puesto en su camino, precisamente de aquella forma. Estaba enfadado pero era mucho más grande su frustración. Jamás imagino que uno de los médicos de la clínica donde trabajaba pudiera haber aceptado un soborno de la castaña. Claro que las personas son impredecibles, mucho menos que un sistema informático imposible de manipular. Aquella había sido su suerte para desenmascarar aquello, pero ahora necesitaba un poquito más de aquel día para arreglar las cosas con Celia. Solo pedía un poco más. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente idiota e iluso como para haber pasado nueve meses en una depresión que le cegó al nivel de cometer el error más horrible de su vida: perder a Celia.

Aparco en una de las calles laterales a aquel hotel y bajo del coche con gran inquietud para dirigirse allí. Ya no llovía aunque el frío calaba con fuerza en los huesos. Las puertas automáticas de la recepción se abrieron dejándole paso, se acercó al mostrador para preguntar a la chica, cuando escucho la risa que tantas veces había disfrutado de escuchar. Celia salía junto a Mark del comedor del hotel.

ꟷ Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor. Y ya verás como lo que sea que haya ocurrido se solucionaꟷ el castaño le dedico una sonrisa recibiendo otra como respuesta.

Después de lo que había ocurrido la ayudo a subir a su habitación. No le había contando nada pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que cuando a alguien le consolaba desahogarse, debía salir de uno mismo. Mas en una situación como aquella en la que el llanto más enrabiado que triste, la había dominado. Quedaron en bajar a cenar juntos y ahora salían de allí para volver a sus cuartos. Ambos se habían propuesto adelantar el billete de avión para mañana mismo si era posible y volver juntos a Inazuma.

ꟷ Estoy segura de que sí, al menos ya no voy a…

ꟷ Celia.

El silencio entre aquellas tres personas en la recepción de hotel parisino fue tan inquietante como la tensión que se respiraban entre la expareja. Sus ojos se debatían en una guerra interior de saber que hacer o que decir.

ꟷ No quiero saber nada de ti.

Fue lo único que atino a decir la peliazul. Apretando los puños camino con decisión por su lado para salir de allí cuanto antes. Mark tan solo observó, sin decir nada. Se notaba que algo ocurría entre los dos y no era momento para preguntar o meterse en dicho asunto. Encogiendo los labios, la siguió, pero se detuvo cuando vio como Axel agarraba el brazo de Celia con firmeza, haciendo que se girará.

ꟷ No sé lo que te habrá contado pero todo ha sido mentira, por favor. Tienes que creermeꟷ sus dedos la agarraban con firmeza mientras sus ojos suplicaban lo que pedía.

ꟷ Ya no sé a quién o qué creerꟷ le agarro la mano para soltarse de su amarre, provocando un chispazo extraño entre ellosꟷ Solo sé que ya no quiero saber nada de ti, Axel.

La peliazul negó con la cabeza y con una expresión impasible se giró para seguir su camino. Axel se revolvió el pelo, nervioso e inquieto. No, no iba a dejar aquello así. Ni tan siquiera se había fijado en Mark que seguía a la peliazul de cerca.

ꟷ ¡Me mintió, Celia!ꟷ ambos se giraron, mirándoleꟷ Me hizo creer algo que no era cierto, para crearse una vida desde cero en París. Nada ocurrió. No pasó nada entre nosotros y nunca ha pasado. ¡Nelly está enferma!ꟷ las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos y le daba igual no poder controlarlas o que le vieran en aquel estado. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Lo único que deseaba era arreglar aquello y volver a abrazarla como tantas veces había soñado durante aquellos nueve meses.

ꟷ ¿Has dicho Nelly?ꟷ la voz de Mark le hizo percatarse de él y dedicándose una mirada rápida, le miraron interrogantes. El castaño soltó una pequeña risotada incrédulo mientras negaba con la cabezaꟷ Como ha podido…ꟷ Axel se acercó extrañado a ambos, desde la distancia que se había quedado no observaba bien la reacción de su amigo, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. No había dado tiempo para recuentros, pero algo le decía que las cosas iban a aclararse mucho másꟷ Celia, todo lo que Axel te cuente si tiene que ver con Nelly… es verdad.

ꟷ ¿Qué quieres decir, Mark?ꟷ la peliazul miro al rubio confusa, pero enseguida devolvió la vista al castaño.

ꟷ Te dije que Nelly estaba enferma ¿no? Pues… exactamente… fue diagnosticada de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo…

ꟷ ¿Un.. TOC?ꟷ exclamo Axel. Desde luego aquel día estaba superando sus límites para alucinar con cada cosa que descubría. O la broma estaba siendo demasiado pesada o las respuestas que buscaba se le estaban yendo de las manos dentro de la lógica.

ꟷ… con ligera esquizofreniaꟷ acabó.

Axel se revolvió el pelo, muy nervioso, dándoles la espalda y revolviéndose por la recepción del hotel. Sentía como su pecho comenzaba a causarle problemas para respirar pero antes de que un ataque de ansiedad le asaltara allí mismo intento controlarse. Tenía que mantener la calma. Suspiro repetidas veces. Mark y Celia conversaban exaltados sobre aquella información y lo que estaba pasando, muy por encima. Sus oídos se sentían sordos por lo que le costaba entender más que un murmullo leve en sus voces. Todo volvió a la normalidad dentro de aquella burbuja que su cabeza comenzaba a crear, estallándose, cuando sintió la mano de Celia sobre su hombro y un chispazo agradable le recorrió las venas de los brazos.

ꟷ ¿Estas bien?ꟷ pregunto con serenidad y preocupación.

ꟷ La he dejado sola en casa con el bebeꟷ respondió, irguiéndose para mirarla con el rostro serio y levemente aterrado.

ꟷ Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… y cuanto antes.

La seriedad en la voz de Mark le hizo ganarse las miradas de sus dos amigos. Interrogantes y preocupados. Pero dicen que cuando las miradas hablan por sí solas no necesitas ponerle palabras a lo que esté ocurriendo. Aquel era uno de esos momentos. Tres amigos reunidos en un hotel parisino por cosa del destino o suerte, junto a una historia confusa que comenzaba a aclararse.

ꟷΩꟷ

Avivo las llamas de la chimenea que hacía poco menos de una hora había encendido, cuando llego a la cabaña. Espero que la llama volviera a la normalidad prendiendo los dos palos de madera que le había echado y colocando el atizador en su sitio se froto las manos en un intento de entrar en calor. Aquella casa no era muy grande, más bien era un refugio de campo, a las afueras de París que ella misma se compró con su dinero cuando se marchó de Inazuma. Prefirió aquella vivienda rustica más que un piso en la capital, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a vivir en una casa desde que ella y Mark dieron el paso de irse a convivir como pareja. Se sentía más a gusto así. El salón era pequeño pero acogedor, junto a la cocina americana parecía más grande, pero era lo suficiente para una pareja o como mucho una familia de tres. Se sentó en el sofá, mirando la sillita de bebe que tenía a su lado, donde aquel pequeño dormía tranquilamente. Lo meció un poco, dibujando una sonrisa. Todo había salido mal, pero iba a arreglarlo. Arreglaría las cosas con Axel y viviría feliz en aquella casita junto a su bebe, nada iba salir mal. En su cabeza, todo estaba bien.

Una leve punzada en el corazón le hizo extrañar a Mark. Los ojos cerrados de aquel niño casi parecían la viva imagen de su rostro calmado mientras dormían, después de los momentos más infinitos y puros de amor que ambos se demostraban. Pero no, era un idiota. Mark era un idiota por todas las cosas que le había dicho, como la había tratado. No estaba enferma. Odiaba que le dijeran aquello más aun odiaba que saliera de sus labios y ahora era Axel quien lo decía. No, no iba a permitir volver a escuchar algo así. Iba a acabar con aquello desde la raíz. No necesitaba explicaciones, aunque ¿Por qué había venido Mark a París cuando se enteró de donde estaba? ¿Acaso se preocupaba por ella? ¿La quería todavía? Sus ojos se iluminaron junto a una sonrisa que mordisqueaba la uña de su pulgar mientras todos aquellos pensamientos se revolvían en su cabeza como cuervos por una presa. Agarro su teléfono, con todo su cuerpo templando. Busco el número que su cabeza quería y pulso para llamar.

ꟷ ¿Sí?ꟷ la voz ruda de Mark dejo titilar cierto nerviosismo, muy leve. La calma era lo mejor que podía aparentar para ella. Nelly respiraba nerviosa, pero suspiraba dentro de ella para mantenerse firme, el silencia se tragó varios segundosꟷ Nelly… sé que eres tú. No tiene sentido todo esto, por fa…

ꟷ Ven solo, quiero hablar contigoꟷ aterradora seriedad se trasmitía en cada tonalidad con la que pronuncio aquellas palabrasꟷ Casa número 28 del barrio francés de Dépaysement, en la periferia de París.

Colgó el teléfono, bloqueándose la pantalla con aquel gesto, acabando la llamada. Su corazón estaba acelerado pero su tic nervioso había conseguido apaciguarse por unos segundos. Miro al bebe reflejándolo en sus orbes cobrizas con seriedad en cada poro de su rostro.

En el hotel Parisino, el pitido de final de llamada se le clavo en la cabeza como un martillo atronador. Colgó el teléfono y miro al suelo, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Soltando un leve suspiro para tranquilizarse se giró, mirando a sus dos amigos que conversaban en los butacones de la entrada con preocupación y algo alterados. Se guardó el aparto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, caminando hasta ellos, para volver a su asiento donde habían estado hablando. Celia le dedico una mirada interrogativa.

ꟷ Perdonad, era del trabajo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Y aquí es cuando me crucificáis por lo que le he hecho a Nelly xD Lo sé, lo sé. Es para matarme. Pero tengo mis razones para hacerlo y bueno, a ver como acaba este drama. El próximo cap sera el ultimo, intentaré no destrozar esta historia jajaja Si veo que me queda muy largo, no será el ultimo pero vamos, por ahora intentaré que no sea así. Espero estar reflejando bien los síntomas de dicha enfermedad en nuestra castaña, soy novata y lo hago lo mejor que puedo, sorry. Poco más que decir. Ah, bueno el barrio donde se encuentra la cabaña es completamente inventando. Por si os da por buscarlo xD no os va a salir nada. Iba acorde con la historia y me gusto meterlo, solo eso :D

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Capítulo X

_Capítulo X_

Hacía rato que había llegado frente a la casa, en el taxi que había pedido para que le llevara hasta allí, algo más caro que de costumbre, pero esa no era su principal preocupación. Suspiro por tercera vez y el vapor del aire caliente creo una pequeña nube que se disipo con el viento, ajustándose la cremallera de la chaqueta, se abrigo. Serían más de las once pasadas, no tardarían en entrar a la madrugada y el frío ya era mucho más notable para los huesos. Sin quererlo ni buscarlo, el día empezó siendo más intenso y estrambótico de lo hubiera llegado a imaginar, lo peor era que aún no sabía cómo iba a acabar. Tras las puertas de aquella casa estaba la mujer que le había enamorado con su sonrisa, sus locas y cuerdas ideas, sus infinitas muestras de cariño que tantas veces agradecía cuando no eran buenas rachas. Esa era la Nelly que conocía, la que ansiaba recuperar y no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Al igual que no supo qué hacer cuando le acorralaron con aquella noticia de su diagnóstico. Él mismo se había encargado de que el médico no dijera nada a su padre, menos a la propia paciente, él había mentido a sus amigos involucrados por azar del destino en las telarañas de la que en un futuro iba a ser su mujer. Él acabaría con aquello, ahora si tenía que ponerle una solución. El cobarde que dejaba las cosas fluir, que por no perder no se arriesgaba a jugar en un juego que no entendía, como era la vida. Ahora iba apostarlo todo. Porque el futbol era fácil, estudiar una carrera, viajar, planear un futuro, salir con los amigos, todo eso era fácil. Madurar y tomar decisiones dentro de aquella vida, era lo difícil.

No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que Axel y Celia descubrieran donde estaba. Más si Axel sabia de la existencia de aquella casa.

Dio un paso al frente y escruto el camino de madera que llevaba hasta la puerta, cruzando el pequeño pero precioso jardín delantero del que disponía la vivienda. Apenas lo iluminaba las luces de las farolas, pero el olor a flores y sus sombras, daba a entender que debía ser precioso cuando el sol lo calentará. Llamo con los nudillos a la puerta de madera y volviéndose a guardar la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, espero. Nelly no tardo en abrir la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

ꟷΩꟷ

El silencio dentro de aquel coche casi resultaba cómico de tanta tensión que se acumulaba entre los dos. Aunque su cabeza no se hubiera movido un ápice de enfrente, escrutando la carretera, sus pensamientos estaban a mil por hora y cada determinados segundos sus ojos se volcaban hacia el rabillo para observar a la copiloto que le acompañaba. Parecía tranquila, no dejaba ver ni un diminuto rastro de tensión o preocupación, ni siquiera enfado. Con el codo sobre la repisa de la ventana posaba su cabeza sin dejar de mirar la carretera. Bañados por la luz de las farolas y una noche parisina de frío que comenzaba a perder la vida que tenía durante todo el día conforme el minutero se acercaba más a la madrugada, Axel y Celia volvían al hotel. Tras hablar con Mark, los tres amigos habían acordado verse después de que el rubio volviera a casa para asegurarse de que Nelly y el bebe estaban bien. Celia decidió acompañarle por voluntad propia aunque tampoco iba a negar que quería hablar con él a solas, de poco le importaba lo que le ocurriera a la castaña. No después de enterarse de todo lo que había hecho. Si antes era indiferencia, ahora la odiaba. No le gustaba aquel sentimiento, más cuando era enfermedad la causa de todas sus acciones y no la propia actitud humana, pero el peñizco de su estómago le decía que era inevitable.

El pánico se apodero de Axel cuando, tras registrar la casa, se dio cuenta que Nelly había desaparecido. Se afano en buscar bien por cada rincón de su diminuto pero acogedor piso. Pero ni rastro. Nelly había abandonado aquel hogar hacía varias horas, con la poca ropa que pudo de su armario y todas las pertenencias del bebe.

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Celia eran otros, mayormente ocupada casi con luces de neón y a gran escala la pregunta "¿Y ahora qué?" ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer o decirle? ¿Cómo iba a resolver aquello que realmente ya se había resuelto solo? Axel había contado frente a sus dos amigos, ella en especial, todo lo que había ocurrido en París desde que se topó con Nelly en aquel bar. Ella misma recordaba la última llamada telefónica que hicieron antes de marcharse a esa cena con los amigos. Le deseo suerte y que se lo pasará bien. Pero jamás imagino que estuviera lanzándolo a un precipicio y de cabeza, siendo el azar culpable de toparse con Nelly aquella noche. No se acostó con ella, no la había engañado, ni tan siquiera viviendo juntos había tenido fuerzas o el valor para no guardarle el luto a los sentimientos que sentía por ella. Se hizo cargo del bebe, de una responsabilidad falsa porque aquella criatura no tenía la culpa de nada. Aquella lógica si era más propia del él. Del Axel que conocía, del que se enamoró. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, más le piñizcaba el estómago aquel sentimiento hacia Nelly.

El incesante pitido de llamada del teléfono que se encontraba en manos libres marcaba una y otra vez a Mark, pero no lo cogía. Tras el último intento, el silencio era demasiado pesado para aquel pequeño habitáculo dentro del coche que compartían.

ꟷ Celia…

ꟷ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?ꟷ el impulso de preguntarle se interpuso en lo que fuera que iba a decir. La peliazul le miraba con seriedad, el rubio apretó los labios pero no desvió su mirada.

ꟷ ¿Decirte qué? ¿Qué me había emborrachado con los amigos? ¿Qué me había acostado con otra mujer y para colmo la había dejado embarazada y por eso tenía que dejarte? No tenía lógica, Celiaꟷ negó con la cabeza, apretando sus finos dedos alrededor del volanteꟷ Había demasiados kilómetros de por medio para explicar aquello. Prefería desaparecer de tu vida y darte…

ꟷ ¡Idiota!ꟷ el grito casi le sobresalto en su asiento, pero manteniendo la atención en el semáforo que estaban a punto de pasar, desvió varios segundos su mirada hacia ella, observando como Celia le escrutaba con sus puños fuertemente cerrados en el regazoꟷ Lo has pasado tan mal como yo y encima has cargado con un peso enorme sobre ti mismo pensando que era lo correcto. Esa explicación no la aceptaré. Me conoces bien, hemos compartido la mitad de nuestra vida juntos, y ¿pretendes que crea que tus ideales fueron los correctos?ꟷ se relajó un poco al notar que estaba gritando y miro al frenteꟷ No me vale, Axelꟷ acabo con seriedad.

Tenía ganas de llorar, no iba a mentir. Llorar de rabia y frustración, llorar por haberla alejado a la fuerza de él y de todo lo que ocurría sin haberle importando su opinión. Opinión, porque también lo hizo pensando en lo que ella sentía. Odiaba que fuera así, pero mentiría si dijera que no fue eso lo que más le gustaba de él. Axel era responsable, fuerte y decidido, si las decisiones que tuviera que tomar implicaban a su familia o a cualquier persona importante en su vida. Ella sabía de sobra en que puesto estaba. Debía dejar su orgullo a un lado y admitir que aquella forma de actuar era propia de él, tan solo debía escuchar de sus labios lo que tantas veces disfrutaba de oír. Lo que más había echado de menos aquellos eternos y tediosos nueve meses. Desvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, apretando los dientes, observando como el frío empañaba los cristales del vehículo. Como si aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza hubieran sido escuchados, las palabras salieron de aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba volver a besar.

ꟷ Te quiero, Celiaꟷ sus azules ojos se desviaron hacia el lado del conductorꟷ No podía haberme perdonado provocar un daño en ti que no merecías. Antes prefería que me odiaras por mi propia mentira.

Sus miradas chocaron por primera vez desde que habían arrancado para salir de vuelta al hotel, provocando el cataclismo más atroz dentro de ellos. Axel volvió su atención a la carretera y manipulando el manos libres para que volviera a llamar a Mark. Celia sonrió, colocándose uno de sus traviesos mechones azules tras su oreja. Aquella tormenta comenzaba a disiparse. Todo había quedado arrasado, ya no había forma de salvar nada. Solo tenían recuerdos del pasado, momentos del presente… pero aquel no era el final. Podían volver a construir lo que habían perdido, ahora más fuertes que nunca. Ella quería hacerlo, quería recuperarle ¿Y él?

ꟷ Mark no respondeꟷ anuncio con la preocupación en cada palabra de su frase.

ꟷ Es increíble lo de Nelly…ꟷ fue lo único que atino a decir ella, recordando todo lo que Mark les había contando.

_Flashback_

_Hacía más de media hora que, sentados en los butacones de recepción, una recepción ya vacía debido a las horas que eran, Axel no había dejado de hablar contando todo lo que había ocurrido a sus dos amigos. Desde la primera noche que se topó con Nelly en aquel bar. Tras varios segundos de silencio una vez hubo acabado su parte, ambas miradas de la ahora expareja, se posaron en Mark que se encontraba pensativo frente a ellos, sin saber cómo comenzar. Sus manos se apretaban entre ellas con nerviosismo._

_ꟷ _Fue poco después de empezar a notar sus raros comportamientos cuando ocurrió_ꟷ su mirada paso del suelo, donde se había mantenido hasta ahora, a ellos dosꟷ _Estaba en clase cuando me llamarón del Hospital. Nelly había sufrido el primer brote esquizofrénico debido a una discusión con sus compañeros de trabajo, en plena reunión. Por suerte no fue nada grave pero suficiente para que fuera una alarma notable hacia lo que podía suceder_ꟷ Axel y Celia se miraron con inquietud pero intrigados por aquellos hechosꟷ _Cuando el doctor me dijo aquello, le pedí que no dijera nada, yo me encargaría de todo. Me la arregle para que la destinaran a otras oficinas de la misma compañía en lugar de despedirla. Pero su comportamiento empeoró y el TOC se hizo más notableꟷ _el castaño negó con la cabeza, mirando a ambosꟷ _Llego un momento en el que no pude más. Todo era discusiones y peleas, intentaba alejarme de todos, aislándome tan solo para nosotros dos… y la dejé.

_ꟷ _No debió de haber sido fácil, Mark_ꟷ respondió la peliazul, agarrando la mano de su amigo. Pero él se mantenía firme y serio, no estaba decaído porque más que pena se sentía culpable al recordad cada acto de aquel pasado que ahora no sabía cómo arreglar._

_ꟷ _No lo fue. Si hubiera tenido el valor de hacer las cosas bien, de decírselo y buscar ayuda juntos. No encubrir lo que hacía, pensar que yo solo podía solucionarlo y vivir feliz a su lado.

_ꟷ _No puedes culparte por ello. A veces… pensamos que hacemos lo correcto cuando queremos a alguien_ꟷ Axel posó en breves segundos su mirada en la peliazul, que no se percató de ella, para asentir a su amigo haciéndole ver que le comprendía._

_Mark asintió con una media sonrisa y su móvil sonó, se alejó de ellos para responder dejándolos solos. La expareja tan solo se miró, con preocupación. Posiblemente en aquellos momentos los mil pensamientos que pasaban por sus cabezas fueran más arrolladores que la situación que estaban viendo. El castaño no tardo en regresar a su lado, disculpándose por la llamada del trabajo._

_ꟷ _Tenemos que hablar con ella. Volveré a casa para intentar traerla y nos vemos aquí_ꟷ sugirió el rubio levantándose de su asiento, imitado por Mark._

_ꟷ _Te acompañó_ꟷ fue rotunda aquella sugerencia nacida de los labios de Celia mientras se incorporaba del sillón como ellos._

_Flashback_

ꟷ ¿Dónde se habrá podido meter? Con un bebe tampoco es que puedas ir a muchos sitios ¿no?ꟷ exclamo la peliazul. Sus ojos se posaban preocupados en la tensión que desprendía cada musculo de Axel, sentando sobre el volanteꟷ Y es más, ¿Qué haremos si la encontramos? No sabemos cómo se encontrará…ꟷ susurro aquellas palabras como si quisiera que no notara su poca falta de preocupación por lo que le ocurriera a Nelly y llegará a molestarle a él.

ꟷ ¿Ves mi maletín en el asiento de atrás?ꟷ giro la cabeza para buscar con la mirada el objeto, encontrándolo en el hueco bajo del asiento. Asintióꟷ ¿Puedes agarrarlo?ꟷ pesé a que iban por una de las avenidas principales, uno de los semáforos hizo que se detuvieran y aprovecho para desabrocharse, agarrando el objeto con dificultad pero maestría en sus movimientos. Volvió a su posición actual justo cuando volvieron a arrancarꟷ Dentro, tiene que haber un pequeño estuche, de color negro.

Celia lo abrió, rebuscando como podía dentro de él. Desprendía el mítico olor a cuero que le llevo a recordar como echaba de menos hasta el verlo como preparaba su maletín cada mañana para irse a trabajar, sonriendo. Dio con el estuche negro y lo abrió, sorprendida de encontrar tres agujas llenas y selladas. Miro asombrada a Axel que permitiéndose varios segundos de distracción conecto su mirada con ella por el rabillo del ojo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la llamada que llevaba rato sonando en un intento de dar con Mark, finalmente descolgó.

ꟷ ¿Chicos?ꟷ fue lo que se escuchó con seriedad.

ꟷ ¡Mark! Al fin respondes, ¿Dónde te metías?ꟷ respondió con brusquedad Axel, inquietoꟷ Vamos hacia el Hotel. Nelly ha desaparecido, se ha llevado sus cosas y…

ꟷ Lo séꟷ antes de que pudiera seguir fue cortado por aquella seriedad con la que había respondidoꟷ Estoy con ella.

ꟷΩꟷ

Colgó el teléfono, sin dar más respuesta que aquella. Los ojos serios y fríos de la castaña le escrutaban desde un lado de la chimenea. Se había visto obligado a responder tras el incesante y molesto sonido de la vibración en su bolsillo que no solo estaba poniendo nerviosa a Nelly, sino que rompía la falsa paz que se respiraba dentro de aquel salón. Apenas había pasado de la puerta. Ella se encontraba a varios pasos de él, junto al fuego. Trago saliva con nerviosismo y desvió su mirada hacia el portabebés que había sobre el sofá.

ꟷ Adelante. Es tu hijo.

La frialdad en su tono casi le termino de helar la punta de los dedos, pese a que el calor allí dentro ya era notorio. Sin quitarle ojo a ella, que se mantenía impasible observándolo, camino hasta la parte trasera de sillón e inclinando la barbilla observo al pequeño. Sereno y tranquilo dormía plácidamente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Casi era mejor así. Jamás se imaginó que aquella criatura sin culpa alguna fuera parte de él. No tomo la noticia ni bien ni mal, simplemente el problema de su exesposa era mucho más grande que la preocupación por saber que era padre y en cierto modo aquel niño era su responsabilidad. Tenía que resolver aquello ya, de algún modo. Es más Axel y Celia no tardaría en venir después de aquella llamada.

ꟷ Nelly…

ꟷ Quiero que me pidas perdónꟷ apenas le dejo comenzar, se giró hacia el fuego con los brazos en jarra sobre su pecho, soltando con naturalidad aquella frase. Intento expresar su confusión pero apenas le salió un hilo de voz, la castaña encogió su miradaꟷ Si me pides perdón, volveré contigo.

ꟷ ¿Por qué debería pedirte perdón?ꟷ respondió tajante, serio y con algo de enfadado en su tono.

ꟷ Por todo el daño que me has hecho. Es lo de menos, ¿no crees?ꟷ se giró para mirarle, impasible.

ꟷ ¿De que estas hablando? No tengo que pedirte perdón por nada, porque no hice nadaꟷ rodeo el sofá, para acercarse a ella, pero aun manteniendo cierta distancia. La castaña le siguió con la miradaꟷ No me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que tome contigo, es más. Si de algo tengo que sentirme mal es de haberte echado de casa, sin caer en que eras mi responsabilidad. Debí protegerte, eligiendo mejor para tiꟷ bajo la mirada la suelo, calmando su alterada respuestaꟷ Creí realmente que la situación no era tan grave… me equivoque.

Nelly encogió la mirada, escrutándole.

ꟷ Pero quiero arreglar las cosas. Puede que quizás no sea demasiado tarde aúnꟷ el castaño continuo hablando, rodeo el sofá para acercarse a ella, mientras le tendía la manoꟷ Volvamos a casa Nelly. Buscaremos ayuda y seremos la familia que siempre soñamos ser.

Durante varios segundos el silencio entre ambos casi parecía cortar el aire. El rostro de ella seguía impasible, mirándole como queriendo atravesarle. Sus orbes se desviaron hacia la mano y lentamente ensancho su sonrisa. Mark trago saliva, entendiendo que aquello no iba a funcionar también como él había pensado, encogió sus dedos y retiro la mano lentamente, sin apartar la mirada. La castaña le dio la espalda, paseándose por el salón a paso tranquilo.

ꟷ Sigues creyendo que estoy enferma…ꟷ susurro a baja voz, pero lo suficiente como para que le escuchará.

ꟷ Lo estas, Nelly. Pero podemos…

ꟷ ¡No lo estoy!ꟷ el grito se expandió por todo el habitáculo del salón. Como reflejo, Mark cerro los ojos encogiéndose sobre sí mismoꟷ No lo estoy…ꟷ volvió a repetir en un susurro esta vez. Camino rápida hasta él agarrándolo por los antebrazos, para que la mirara a la caraꟷ Te quería, cuidaba de ti. Éramos felices… lo teníamos todo… Aun podemos tenerlo todo… de nuevoꟷ subió su mano derecha hasta su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura, mientras su ojos brillaban con la luz del fuego, posados sobre sus labiosꟷ… juntos.

Mark la observo. Aquellos ojos eran los que tantas veces había admirado en infinidad de formas y emociones. Su pelo seguía posiblemente tan sedoso como le encantaba tenerlo y mentiría si dijera que no ansiaba volver a besar sus labios. Como si aquella pesadilla no fuera más que eso, un mal sueño del que no podía despertar. Quería dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, hacer las cosas bien o evitar llegar a aquella situación. Pero aquello no era posible, el presente estaba entre sus manos. La chica que un día iba a ser su mujer estaba a escasos centímetros de él y no debía olvidar que ya no era la que una vez fue. Impasible, trago saliva, mirándola. Pestañeo para evitar que sus ojos delataran el peso que llevaba encima. Puede que todo hubiera cambiado, que se negará, en aquel presente, a admitir sentimientos hacia ella después de todo, pero la había querido. Y no importa lo fuerte o atroz que sea la marea, las huellas de algo así no se borraban fácilmente. Sintió como el pulgar de su mano perfilaba sus labios.

ꟷ Sigues tan guapo como el día en que me marcheꟷ susurro con una sonrisa.

ꟷ Las cosas no funcionan así, Nelly…

Agarro su muñeca, para bajar su mano lentamente de él. Por un momento sintió el impulso de enlazar sus dedos con los de ella, pero el roce de su pulgar con la palma le advirtió de que aquello no era lo que realmente quería, y tampoco estaba bien. Le bajo los brazos, separándose un poco, sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba seria, fría, impasible, como si aquella acción hubiera sido una puñalada a su corazón. Si con aquel grito se encogido de forma involuntaria ahora sentía como el miedo a no predecir las acciones que pudiera tomar, invadía cada poro de su piel. La escena quedo congelada al sentir como llamaban a la puerta, con golpes intensos y arrítmicos. Axel gritaba desde el otro lado, pidiéndole a Mark que abriera, incluso gritando el nombre de Nelly. Los dos interinos de la casa se miraban sin pestañear. La castaña negó levemente con la cabeza, realizando un movimiento interrogativo con está. Pero los ojos de Mark ya estaban decididos. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió. No llovía pero el frio era notorio y entro como una llamarada dentro de aquella cabaña. Axel estaba allí, seguido de Celia. Su predicción de que sabía de aquel lugar había sido cierta, pues no tardaron mucho en llegar. Su amigo les puso un poco al corriente de lo que había pasado, dándole la espalda.

ꟷ No, no puede ser. Esto no está pasando. No puede acabar así.

Nelly se había agachado en el suelo, con las manos sobre su cabeza gritaba a media voz aquellas palabras, algunas inteligibles, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Axel se acercó a ella, ordenándoles a sus dos amigos que se quedaran atrás. Podían haber ocurrido muchas cosas, pero allí, en París, ambos habían vivido juntos. Compartido una falsa vida construida con los cimientos de lo que una vez fueron. No quería a Nelly, pero tampoco podía odiarla. Era una enfermedad la que atoraba su mente, eran las emociones las que movían sus pasos. Era como pedir perdón por no poder curar a uno de sus pacientes, eso no lo hacía un buen médico y se negaba a ello. Se agacho a su lado, de frente, agarrándole de los brazos.

ꟷ Nelly...ꟷ la llamo con suavidad. Los ojos desorbitados de ella se levantaron para mirarle, cobrizos y brillantes. Los que tantas veces acompañaron sus pesadillasꟷ todo va a ir bien ¿vale? Saldrá bien…

ꟷ No… no… yo… yo tengo que irme. No puedo arreglar estoꟷ tartamudeo. Hizo ademan de levantarse, para salir de allí. Pero Axel la agarro para que le mirará.

ꟷ Todo va a salir bien.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el rubio la empujo hacia él para abrazarla. Evitando que así pudiera moverse. Con su rostro sobre el hombre de Axel observo a sus dos amigos que le miraban desde la puerta. Sintió un leve pinchazo en el cuello pero no se movió. Mark no sonreía, pero estaba allí, mirándole. Con los ojos que tanto le gustaban y tantas veces la habían enamorado. Por un momento imagino como le volvía a abrazar, a decirle lo mucho que le quería mientras él se reía por lo cursi que sonaba, aunque inmediatamente después le respondiera con un beso. Los mejores y tanto le removían el corazón. De esos que llegaban el alma. Sus ojos se encogieron, posiblemente porque se quedaría dormida en varios segundos. Celia tenía las manos sobre el pecho, mirándola. Era como si sintiera miedo de ella, pero a la vez la pena la consumiera. Era su amiga y le había hecho daño, sabía que nunca le perdonaría. Al igual que si todo hubiera sido al revés y fuera ella la estuviera mirando a la peliazul desde la puerta. La conocía como para saber que el hombre que ahora mismo la sujetaba entre sus brazos era la única persona que había amado con todo lo que tenía. Ella tampoco se lo hubiera perdonado.

ꟷ Lo siento…

Aquellos dos simples palabras se escaparon como un hilo de voz apenas perceptible, casi se podía decir que los espectadores le leyeron los labios para entenderla. Mientras dos silenciosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos se cerraron. Todo se volvió negro para ella. Pero no era una oscuridad a la que le tuviera miedo, más bien era gris. Como aquellas noches de invierno en la ciudad de París. Gris bajo la torre Eiffel, gris bajos las luces de aquella ciudad europea, era un gris que la recibía con los brazos abiertos en su sueño más profundo.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Y sigo viva! Sí, sí, lo sé. Merezco que me crucifiquen por tardar tanto en traer el final pero juro que se me acumularon los acontecimientos se unió la pereza y nada xD Pero aquí está. También espero que no decepcione mucho. Me ha quedado un poco largo pero not bad porque estoy muy contenta con el resultado y la verdad que quería mostrar un final "romántico" mas que la dominación de la enfermedad. En plan, no poner a Nelly de mala o que hiciera alguna imprudencia, pues la pobre no lo merecía. Obviamente esto no queda aquí xD Tienen que resolverse algunas cosillas, así que habrá EPILOGO, y sorpresita *weee no eres tan desastre como pensábamos Haziel* e intentaré traerlo lo más pronto posible. Lo dicho, espero que os guste y no os decepcione demasiado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Epílogo

_Epilogo_

La sala de espera estaba sumida en un silencio casi espectral. La muchacha tras el mostrador de recepción apenas podía decirse que respiraba. Leía con suma tranquilidad su libro mientras hacia su guardia de trabajo. El reloj de la pared marcaba casi las dos de la madrugada y el sonido de su minutero era lo único que perforaba, muy débilmente, la tranquilidad del lugar. Celia se movió para acomodarse en el hombro de Mark, con los ojos cerrados. No estaba durmiendo, los bancos de un Hospital no es que fueran muy cómodos para ello, pero había cerrado los ojos un instante de puro cansancio. El castaño estaba sentado a su lado, con la mirada perdida en el suelo aunque no iba a negar que está haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por mantener abiertos los ojos. El carrito del bebe estaba inmóvil al lado de la extraña pareja de amigos, donde el pequeño dormía sin esfuerzo ninguno. Al fin, las puertas que daban a los pasillos de las habitaciones se abrieron, dejando ver a Axel que conversaba con seriedad y educación con un policía francés. Él llevaba la bata blanca de su uniforme. Se despidió de él estrechándole la mano y se acercó a ellos. Los dos se habían incorporado, aunque la peliazul se frotaba los ojos intentando ubicarse.

ꟷ Esta sedada y tranquila en una de las habitaciones de la plantaꟷ anuncio, mirando directamente a Markꟷ Lo arreglaré todo para que reciba el tratamiento psicólogo que merece. Hay un psiquiátrico muy bueno aquí en Paris donde no le faltará de nada.

ꟷ Gracias Axel.

ꟷ Ahora mismo tengo la custodia del bebe pero lo arreglare para qué… bueno si tú…

ꟷ Sí, quiero ser yo quien se encargue de élꟷ se acercó al coche, mirando al pequeñoꟷ Es mi hijo, después de todo.

El rubio sonrió, asintiendo a su amigo con la mayor tranquilidad que pudiera trasmitir. Había sido un día muy largo. Más bien meses demasiados largos desde que comenzó todo. Historias paralelas que separadas por el tiempo habían vuelto a unirse por azar del destino. Ahora, tocaba poner punto y final a la historia.

ꟷ Lo haré tan pronto como puedaꟷ respondió a la mirada de su amigoꟷ Puedes pasar a verla.

Con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfactoria, miro a su amiga después de él y agarro el cochecito empujándolo hacia el interior del pasillo, desapareciendo con él. Celia observo como las puertas se cerraban, perdiendo la vista del castaño, fue en esos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que el muro invisible que había levantado entre Axel y ella se había disipado como la espuma del mar. No había kilómetros, no había mentiras, no había nada entre los dos. Nada que no fuera arreglar las cosas y volver a empezar. Pero ¿quería él lo mismo que ella? Con la mirada en el suelo se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

ꟷ Creo que debería volver al hotelꟷ comento, evitando mirarle. Se giró para salir de allí, pero la mano firme de Axel se lo impidió, sintiendo como la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo.

ꟷ Esperaꟷ sus azulados ojos buscaron su mirada y por una vez, con tan solo aquel contacto visual, sintió la paz de su corazón que tantos meses atrás había perdidoꟷ Creo que… deberíamos hablar… Y empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

La sonrisa que dibujaron los labios de Celia fue acompañada por un leve asentimiento de cabeza recibiendo la sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos, la suya.

ꟷΩꟷ

_Ocho meses después…_

Suspiro por enésima vez aquella mañana, si seguía así iba a desinflarse. El reflejo del espejo frente al que se encontraba le devolvía una imagen que mucho tiempo atrás había soñado con presenciar. El traje negro que llevaba puesto esta impecable y perfecto, la corbata se resistía al nudo pero no ganaría la batalla, su pelo estaba como siempre y la colonia le envolvía cada centímetro de él. Nada podía salir mal. No al menos en aquel día tan especial. Volvió a suspirar para intentar relajarse, ajustándose el nudo ya hecho. El golpeteo sobre la puerta que indicaba que llamaban para entrar le hizo dar un pequeño bote asustado. Estaba tan nervioso que había conseguido evadirse por completo de donde se encontraba, tan solo él y su reflejo. Una cabellera pelinegra se asomó por el resquicio con una amplia sonrisa.

ꟷ ¿Se puede? Vengo a ver como se encuentra el novio por orden de una hermana pequeña muy nerviosa allí abajoꟷ canturreo divertida mientras entraba y cerraba tras de sí.

El suspiro que precesión de forma inconsciente por parte del nombrado le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Selene soltó una risa divertida, acercándose a él para colocarle bien a la corbata. Estaba realmente preciosa y eso hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su labios, relajándolo solo un poco, al menos. Llevaba el pelo en un moño despeinado con varios adornos florales a un lado, conjuntando con su vestido estilo romano de color blanco que llevaba puesto.

ꟷ No recuerdo haberte visto tan nervioso desde el día de mi bodaꟷ bromeó.

ꟷ Y no era yo él que se casabaꟷ la expresión de terror cómico en su rostro hizo que ambos rieran divertidos. Axel la observo con una sonrisa mientras se afanaba en su traje.

ꟷ Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás…

Antes de que pudiera acabar se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. No necesitaba decir nada más para que supiera que aquel acto hablaba por él. Los ocho meses que habían pasado después de todo lo ocurrido habían dado para mucho. Ahora estaba allí, de vuelta en Inazuma. Con su familia, sus amigos, un nuevo trabajo –no mejor que el de París pero no se podía quejar– e iba a casarse con la mujer de sus sueños en menos de unas horas. Era como si las aguas que un día se revolucionaron e inundaron su vida hubieran vuelto a su cauce. Ocho meses de duro trabajo para arreglar muchas cosas, y no precisamente físicas. El esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, mientras le sonreía. Le había pedido perdón infinidad de veces desde que le contó todo lo ocurrido en París, sintiéndose culpable por cómo le había tratado aunque sabía que siempre había sido desde el cariño. Por mucho que ella le dijera que todo estaba bien, él no podía evitarlo. Era su mejor amiga y hoy sería la testigo de su boda, lo que tanto tiempo había soñado. Verle feliz como tantas veces le decía.

Ofreciéndole el brazo para que se enlazara con él, sonrieron y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja, donde todos los implicados del novio le esperaban para dirigirse a la iglesia.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era mentir. No, no estaba nerviosa. Había soñado demasiadas veces con aquel día. Desde que era una niña. Casi podía recordar como planeaba su boda dibujando en su cuaderno escena por escena cuando se encontraba en el Orfanato. Su hermoso vestido blanco y su pelo recogido junto al velo. Ahora, en la puerta del templo, apunto de cruzar la pasarela hasta el altar, enlazada al brazo de su hermano, el sueño se hacía realidad. Estaba feliz y exhausta por aquel día. Habían sido muchos los preparativos, mucho el esfuerzo hasta aquel paso, mucho para hoy estar ahí. Un altar y la promesa de un amor eterno entre los dos. Porque ya nada ni nadie iba a separarlos. Sintió como su hermano apretaba su mano y le miro, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Sus grandes ojos rojos la abrazaron de forma ficticia gritándole lo mucho que la quería. Las campanas sonaron anunciando su entrada, embriagando cada metro de aquel lugar. Y con paso firme, sin necesita de impulso, sus pies la llevaron hasta él. Con todos los recuerdos que habían vivido, desde ese primer día en el que se conocieron en el campo de futbol de la secundaria, agolpados en el borde de sus pestañas.

Tomo su mano hechizada por la electricidad del momento y la adrenalina que se disparaban en sus ojos, aquel día, se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

Sonaba _"Perfect"_ de Ed Sheeran en todos los altavoces del gran salón donde ya se encontraban celebrando la copa de la ceremonia, la noche ya hacía rato que había entrando. Después de que los novios abrieran el baile, todos los demás invitados comenzaron a unirse en la pista junto a sus copas de champan y bebida. Mark se encontraba apartado, durmiendo al pequeño de un año que agotado descansaba sobre el carrito, mientras le acunaba con una sonrisa, junto al carrito del bebe de Selene. La música estaba alta, pero no parecía molestarle, tampoco a los otros pequeños de los demás invitados que se encontraban en aquel lugar apartado para no molestar y que descansaran. Zona destinada a ellos en el salón de bodas. Dadas las horas, todos se encontraban durmiendo. La mano de Axel sobre su hombro le hizo sobre saltarse un poco.

ꟷ ¿Todo bien?ꟷ le pregunto con una sonrisa.

ꟷ Sí, ya casi se ha dormido.

De los tres que volvieron de París, a Mark fue el que más trabajo le costó que su ahora vida se estabilizara un poco. Era padre, padre soltero de un niño precioso. Pero no solo tenía el apoyo de su familia, sino de sus amigos, todos ellos. Celia y Axel se volcaron mucho en ayudarle en todo cuanto necesitará, lo que los había unido aún más. Restableciendo los lazos perdidos por el tiempo. Se separó un poco del cochecito y acepto la copa de champan que Axel le ofrecía. Observaban como Celia reía con sus sobrinos y Haru, que en brazos de su padre, Henry House, se unía al juego de la peliazul. No había tensión entre ellos dos, pero tampoco sabían que decirse. Era como si una nube de nostalgia y pena se hubiera instalado encima. Habían pasado por demasiado sin apenas saberlo entre los dos.

ꟷ Os deseo la mayor de las felicidades, Axelꟷ con una sonrisa, el castaño levanto su copa y bebió, imitado por el rubio.

ꟷ Mark…

ꟷ No tienes que decir nada, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Todo está bien, créeme.

Aquella respuesta se había vuelto parte de él desde que volvieron. Nelly estaba ingresada en París, y se recuperaba poco a poco. No iba a negar que se preocupaba por ella aunque ya no hubiera sentimientos manifestados. El trago de contar todo al señor Raimon fue duro, pero pasó. Su padre se preocupaba por su hija tanto como él la había querido y sabia de su nieto. Error a error, aquella historia se estaba solucionando. La normalidad volvía a sus vidas, con pinceladas de madurez y diferencias pero felices. Sin nada más que decir, ambos se dieron un abrazo. Un largo abrazo que ocupo los segundos que las palabras no pudieron conquistar. Tras una risa floja se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban todos, Mark se distrajo hablando con Silvia y Nathan que habían salido de la pista. Axel se acercó a Celia, agarrándola de la mano.

ꟷ Bueno, bueno. Os voy a robar a la novia un ratitoꟷ bromeo frente a los pequeños que se afanaron más a ella.

Pese a las quejas, Jude los agarro a los dos como pudo, separándolos, mientras Selene reía por lo cómico que resultaba ante las patadas de los pequeños. Haru aplaudía con tremenda alegría y felicidad sin apartar la mirada, fue en ese momento cuando la pelinegra aprovecho para acercarse a los novios. Agarro la mano de Celia y la de Axel, mirándolos. Sus orbes azules brillaban posiblemente por las lágrimas de felicidad que estaban a punto de resbalar de ellos.

ꟷ Esto es lo que quería para vosotros. Prometedme esta felicidad en vuestros ojos para siempreꟷ comento emocionada apretando sus manos.

ꟷ Hasta que la muerte nos separé.

Apenas lo había pensando, aquella simple frase salió de los labios de Axel mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de Celia. Su sonrisa fue posiblemente la personificación de la felicidad. Ambos abrazaron a la pelinegra con fuerza, agradecidos por la ayuda y lo mucho que los quería a los dos. Sin más, con sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados, volvieron a la pista de baile para enlazarse de nuevo al ritmo de Ed Sheeran en el día más feliz de su vida. Bailaban como si solo fueran ellos en aquella enorme sala, realmente no había nada más a su alrededor para sí mismos.

Habían hablado las cosas, las habían solucionado y con esfuerzo se habían perdonado. Quizás eso era lo bueno de conocerse, de haber pasado casi una vida juntos y toda la que le quedaba. Crecer, perdonar y caminar. Recordarían París, pero era hora de echarle la llave a esa puerta. Las heridas sanarían, el tiempo volvería a pasar y el mundo estaba lleno de lugares por visitar. Embriagarse de sus calles, su historia, sus flores. Un nuevo proyecto de vida y quizás, ¿Quién sabe? Otra historia podía contarse. Ahora estaban felices, perdidos en las caricias que tanto habían echado de menos. La sonrisa de Celia se ensancho al sentir como los labios de su ahora esposo rozaban su oreja, susurrándole aquellas simples palabras que nunca se cansaría de oír: _"Te quiero"._

Sabían con total seguridad que nunca olvidarían aquel rinconcito europeo que les vibro el corazón con buenos y malos momentos bajo un cielo de invierno.

Siempre sería París.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Y fin! Esta vez sí. Espero que no haya quedado muy azucarado y que realmente no haya quedado muy desastroso. Espero. Y que no me matéis por ello también jajaja Me ha encantado escribir esta historia y de verdad estoy muy muy contenta con el resultado. Al final de una idea/historia antigua ha salido esta versión mejorada y la he acabado. Espero que os guste, en serio. Obviamente esto no queda así, habrá un pequeño one-short para como quedo Shauw o como se resolvió con él. Y otro para Mark y Nelly con cierto asuntillo que se ha quedado sin resolver jejeje. He preferido hacerlo así porque me gustaba más como quedaba en los lapsos del tiempo (ya lo entenderéis) jajaja

¡Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta historia!


End file.
